Wenn Dich die Vergangenheit einholt
by Tigerlilly2063
Summary: Ron wird mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert und muß sich entscheiden. Doch wird er auch die Konsequenzen ertragen können? SLASH
1. Zweifel

Zusammenfassung: Ron wird mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert und muß sich entscheiden. Doch wird er auch die Konsequenzen ertragen können?

Hinweis: SLASH Wenn ihr nicht wisst, was das ist oder es nicht mögt - dann weg hier!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen etc. aus dem HP-Universum gehören JKR - mir leider nur die künstlerische Freiheit schnüff  
(Obwohl ich - wenn ich könnte - Draco für immer ans Bett fesseln würde ggg)  
Ich werde mich bemühen, jede Verwendung anderer Literatur (orig oder ff) entsprechend zu kennzeichnen. Sollte mir allerdings mal etwas durch die Lappen gehen, wäre ich für einen Hinweis dankbar, damit ich dies dann nachholen kann.

Ein riesen Dankeschön möchte ich an dieser Stelle an meine Beta-Leserin Visiongirl76 für ihre tolle Unterstützung loswerden.

* * *

**Wenn Dich die Vergangenheit einholt...**

Kapitel 1 - Zweifel

Es war ein trüber Herbsttag und der Regen prasselte gegen die Scheiben. Im Haus von Ron Weasley in einem kleinen Ort außerhalb von London pfiff der Wind durch die Räume. Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin des Wohnzimmers und gab dem Raum eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Im Ledersessel vor dem Kamin saß Ron und starrte gedankenverloren in die Flammen.

Der Platz vor dem Kamin war schon immer sein Lieblingsplatz gewesen. Schon damals in Hogwarts liebte er das beruhigende Geräusch der Flammen, das leise Knistern des verbrennenden Holzes und die wechselnden Farben des Feuers. Hier konnte er immer entspannen und seine Gedanken ordnen.

Gerade an solchen Tagen wie diesem, an denen die Sonnenstrahlen nicht ihren Weg durch die Wolkendecke fanden und der Sturm den Regen gegen die Fenster peitschte, tat Ron nichts lieber, als es sich an seinem Lieblingsplatz gemütlich zu machen. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit, nichts zu tun.

In letzter Zeit saß er oft in seinem Sessel. Der Herbst hatte immer diese Wirkung auf ihn. Häufig las er ein Buch, nur um sich ein wenig abzulenken. Doch meistens nahm er die geschriebenen Worte gar nicht richtig wahr. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder ab.

_'Ich sollte wirklich nicht so viel grübeln. Es hat doch alles keinen Zweck. Ich finde sowieso keine Lösung.'_

Plötzlich ging die Tür zur Diele auf und Ron's Verlobte Hermine Granger kam ins Zimmer. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und sagte "Schatz, ich geh jetzt." Sie setzte sich auf die Armlehne seines Sessels.

Ron schreckte auf und sah sie an. "Was?"

"Ich sagte: Ich geh jetzt. Du weißt doch, dass ich übers Wochenende zu meinen Eltern wollte." Hermine sah etwas säuerlich aus, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Ron sich nicht dazu hatte überreden lassen, mit zu kommen.

Ron dachte an die Diskussion, die er mit ihr vor ein paar Tagen geführt hatte. Er hatte versucht, ihr zu erklären, dass er dieses Wochenende vor seiner Abreise zum Entspannen brauchte. Und da kam ihm ein Familientreffen reichlich ungelegen. Hermine war ziemlich außer sich. Sie war der Überzeugung, dass gerade seine Abreise ein guter Grund wäre, dass sie das Wochenende zusammen verbrachten. Ron stimmte dem im Großen und Ganzen auch zu, wollte aber nicht unbedingt seine Freizeit mit mehr Leuten als unbedingt notwendig verbringen. Er hatte ihr vorgeschlagen, das Wochenende zusammen zu Hause zu verbringen. Hermine könne ja ein Wochenende später zu ihren Eltern fahren.

Das war zuviel. Hermine hatte angefangen zu schreien und zu schimpfen. Er wüsste ja wohl ganz genau, dass an diesem Wochenende der 30. Hochzeitstag ihrer Eltern wäre. Und so weiter und so fort. Das Ende der ganzen Geschichte war, dass Hermine sich in ihr Arbeitszimmer verzog und Ron wutentbrannt aus dem Haus stürmte und die nächste Kneipe aufsuchte. Dementsprechend war die Stimmung in den letzten Tagen sehr gereizt und beide hatten nur die nötigsten Worte miteinander gewechselt. Weder Ron noch Hermine waren gut im Nachgeben.

"RON! Hörst Du mir überhaupt zu?" Ihre Stimme riss Ron wieder aus seinem Gedanken. Er sah Hermine etwas verstört an. "Ich meine nur, falls Du doch noch vorbeikommen willst..."

"Ich glaube nicht. Ich muss noch einiges für Montag vorbereiten. Amüsier Dich gut und grüße Deine Eltern von mir." erwiderte Ron leicht abwesend. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich wieder.

"Bis übermorgen Abend" sagte sie ziemlich kühl und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann war sie auch schon appariert.

Ron seufzte. Er konnte dieses freie Wochenende gut gebrauchen. Im Moment lief es zwischen ihm und Hermine nicht so gut. Sie waren jetzt seit vier Jahren zusammen. Doch irgendwie war zur Zeit die Luft aus ihrer Beziehung.

Ron dachte an die Zeit kurz nach ihrem Abschluss zurück. Harry, Hermine und er hatten alle Jobs beim Ministerium bekommen.

Harry hatte eine Ausbildung als Auror begonnen, die er vor kurzem abgeschlossen hatte. Wenn es sein Arbeitspensum erlaubte, spielte er manchmal Quidditch für die Tutshill Tornados in der englischen Liga. Somit war er viel unterwegs und hatte kaum noch Zeit für einen gemütlichen Abend mit seinen Freunden.

Ron dachte gerne an Harry. Er war mittlerweile mit seiner Schwester Ginny verheiratet und wurde bald Vater. Ron lächelte. Er freute sich darauf, Onkel zu werden. Harry und Ginny hatten ihn und Hermine gefragt, ob sie nicht Taufpaten werden wollen, aber sie hatten beide abgelehnt, da sie noch nicht dazu bereit waren, solch eine Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Sie mussten beide erst mal ihr eigenes Leben in den Griff bekommen.

Hermine... Sie hatte nach ihrem Abschluss die Qual der Wahl gehabt. Das Ministerium hatte ihr einen Job als Auror angeboten, den sie aber sofort ausschlug. Als Alternative hatte man ihr eine Stelle in der Forschungsabteilung für Zaubersprüche angeboten.

Aber da gab es ja noch das Angebot aus Hogwarts. Nachdem Albus Dumbledore Zaubereiminister geworden war, hatte Minerva McGonagall die Nachfolge als Schulleiterin angetreten. Und somit wurde die Stelle als Lehrer für Verwandlungen frei. Hermine hatte also die besten Aussichten gehabt.

Doch sie hatte sich letztendlich für die Forschung entschieden. Sie war schon immer eine Lernratte gewesen und so konnte sie in ihrem Element bleiben. Und sie war gut in ihrem Beruf - sehr gut. Mittlerweile wurde sie so mit Arbeit zugehäuft, dass sie immer seltener Zeit zu Hause verbrachte. Allerdings reizte sie mittlerweile das Angebot aus Hogwarts immer mehr - sie suchte eben ständig nach neuen Herausforderungen. Und Professor McGonagall hatte immer noch keinen würdigen Nachfolger gefunden. Entweder entpuppten sich die Lehrkräfte als nicht genügend qualifiziert oder sie verließen die Schule aus anderen Gründen wieder.

Ron musste schmunzeln. Irgendwie schien es, als gebe es immer eine Stelle in Hogwarts, die verflucht zu sein schien. Endlich hatte man einen permanenten Lehrer für "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" gefunden, schon hatte man Probleme mit einer anderen Position. Anscheinend änderte sich nie wirklich etwas.

Ron atmete tief durch. Er dachte gerne an die Zeit in Hogwarts zurück. Obwohl sie viel erlebt hatten und so manches davon nicht gerade erfreulich gewesen war, waren es doch schöne Jahre gewesen - Jahre voller Freundschaft. Doch jetzt, wo sie alle mitten im Krieg standen, war nicht mehr viel davon übrig geblieben. Wie hatten die Jahre sie doch alle verändert.

Auch er war in letzter Zeit viel außer Haus. Er hatte einen Job in der Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen und da bald die nächste Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft in Rumänien anstand, musste er viel ins Ausland und Vorbereitungen treffen. Ab Montag würde er für einige Wochen wieder nach Rumänien reisen um die letzten Vorkehrungen zu überwachen.

Aber es gab noch einen anderen Grund für seine Anwesenheit bei der Weltmeisterschaft. Neben seinem Job im Ministerium arbeitete er als strategischer Berater für den Orden des Phönix. Seine Fähigkeiten hatten ihnen schon oft geholfen, Anschläge auf das Ministerium zu vermeiden oder geplante Angriffe auf die Struktur der Todesser erfolgreich durchzuführen. Er war zu einem wichtigen Bindeglied zwischen dem Orden und der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung geworden.

Aber auch die internationale Zusammenarbeit war ein wichtiges Aufgabengebiet für Ron. Man hatte ein internationales Konsortium für die Sicherheit der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gegründet, dem Ron angehörte. Die Sicherheit während der Meisterschaft lag sozusagen in seinen Händen. Auroren sollten überall positioniert sein und besonders die kritischen Punkte, wie z.B. die Räumlichkeiten der Mannschaften und der Ministerien, bewachen. Ron hatte man die Planung der Transportwege übertragen. Hier für Sicherheit zu sorgen und schon rechtzeitig potentielle Attentäter abzufangen war eine Aufgabe, die zeigte, wie sehr man ihm vertraute.

Wenn er es zugab, war er froh über die Abwechslung, denn normalerweise hatte er eher einen ruhigen Schreibtisch-Job. In der letzten Jahren hatte sich relativ wenig bezüglich der Beförderung von Zauberern geändert und die Arbeit war ein bisschen langweilig - für Ron's Geschmack. Auch die Arbeit für den Orden war weniger geworden. Der Krieg schien eine Ruhepause eingelegt zu haben, was in Ron's Augen ziemlich gefährlich war, da man nie wissen konnte, wann der nächste Anschlag bevorstand und sich die Leute zu schnell in Sicherheit wiegten.

Aber Ron hatte keine Lust, sich den Kopf über seinen Job zu zerbrechen. Seine privaten Probleme gaben ihm momentan genug zu denken. Er fragte sich mittlerweile, ob seine Beziehung mit Hermine überhaupt noch einen Sinn ergab oder ob sie nicht einfach aus reiner Gewohnheit noch zusammen waren. Schon seit etwas längerer Zeit sahen sie sich nur noch gelegentlich, gingen ihre eigenen Wege. Und wenn sie einmal mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten, so endete dies meistens mit einem Streit und noch mehr Frustration.

Er wünschte sich oft, jemanden zu haben, mit dem er reden konnte - auch über solch persönliche Dinge. Seitdem er mit Hermine zusammen war, konnte er nicht mehr so offen wie früher mit ihr über alles reden. Sie nahm immer alles gleich so persönlich, was es ja in gewissem Sinne auch war. Oft betrachte sie die Dinge jedoch gar nicht mehr objektiv und fühlte sich sofort angegriffen.

Und Harry war ja kaum noch zu erreichen. Wenn sie sich mal sahen, war es auf einem Ordenstreffen oder wenn es irgendwas mit dem Ministerium zu tun hatte. Private Gespräche kamen so gut wie gar nicht in Gang. Außerdem hatte Harry manchmal sehr seltsame Ansichten. Seine Beziehung zu seiner Schwester Ginny hatte ihn ziemlich verändert. Jede freie Minute verbrachte er zu Hause - was ja auch gut war, angesichts der Tatsache, das Ginny bald ihr Kind zu Welt bringen würde. Aber für seine Freunde gab es kaum noch Platz in seinem Leben.

Die Gedanken an Harry und Ginny brachten Ron auf eine Idee. Mit seiner Schwester konnte er eigentlich immer offen reden. Sie hörte ihm zu, redete aufrichtig mit ihm und hatte oftmals die richtigen Worte parat. Sie verurteilte ihn nicht und versuchte immer, eher ein Freund als eine Schwester zu sein. Und dafür war er ihr mehr als dankbar.

Bei ihr fühlte er sich immer zu Hause. Vor allem, nachdem die Familie ein wenig auseinander gebrochen war. Jeder ging seinen eigenen Weg und die sonst so häufigen Familientreffen beliefen sich nur noch auf die Feiertage oder besondere Anlässe. Nur zu Ginny hatte Ron noch eine permanente Verbindung.

_'Hmmm..... Vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich mal wieder mit ihr treffen.'_

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken suchte er nach der Schale mit dem Flohpulver.

-----

Das Licht des Vollmonds ließ das fahle Gesicht noch blasser erscheinen. Eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt saß unter einem Baum an einem großen See in der Nähe von einem kleinen Ort irgendwo in den schottischen Highlands. Silberne Haarsträhnen wurden von einer leichten Brise erfasst und verbargen den Blick auf die stahlgrauen Augen.

Draco Malfoy streifte schon seit Tagen durch die schottischen Highlands. Tagsüber wagte er nicht zu fliegen, da es hier kaum Schutz durch Wälder gab. Somit versuchte er bei Einbruch der Dämmerung, die etwas weiteren Strecken schneller auf seinem Besen hinter sich zu bringen. Allerdings durfte er nicht zu schnell sein, damit er keinen wichtigen Hinweis übersah.

Er war auf der Suche...

Doch nun war die Nacht hereingebrochen und er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, jetzt weiterzugehen. Zu viele Gefahren lauerten in der Dunkelheit. Außerdem würde er jetzt mit Sicherheit irgendetwas übersehen. Also hatte er hier sein Lager aufgeschlagen. Er hatte am See eine unbewohnte Höhle gefunden, die groß genug war, ihm Schutz zu bieten. Durch einen Schutzbann konnte ihn dort nichts und niemand aufspüren - hier war er sicher.

Aber die Nacht war zu klar, um sie in der Höhle zu verbringen. Das Funkeln der Sterne hatte seine eigene besondere Wirkung auf Draco. Deshalb hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, einige Zeit nach draußen zu gehen und über seine weiteren Schritte nachzudenken.

Bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen Anhaltspunkt gefunden und fing langsam an zu zweifeln, ob die Hinweise in den alten Büchern seines Vaters ihn überhaupt zum Ziel führen würden...

_'...dem schwarzen Diamanten...'_

Skeptisch dachte er an die letzten Monate zurück...

Durch Lucius und die Todesser hatte Draco Zugang zu vielen seltenen und oftmals illegalen Dingen, wie z.B. auch verbotenen Büchern. Während seinen Vorbereitungen zu einem erneuten Angriff auf das Ministerium - er war seit seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts "inoffizielles" Mitglied der Voldemort-Anhänger - war er auf einen Hinweis auf eine starke Machtquelle gestoßen.

Er erzählte jedoch niemandem davon und forschte im Geheimen weiter. Letzten Endes fand er heraus, dass diese Machtquelle in Form eines schwarzen Diamanten dem Besitzer sehr nützliche Fähigkeiten vermachen konnte, die Beherrschung der Naturgewalten. Zudem sollte er seinen Besitzer durch die Vereinigung eben dieser Kräfte in sich schützen, eine eigene Schutzaura umgab denjenigen, der den Diamanten beherrschen würde.

Aber dies war nicht so einfach, denn man konnte den Stein nicht benutzen, ohne ihn vorher zu aktivieren und ihn auf eine oder mehreren Personen zu fixieren. Trotz allem musste er jedoch den Diamanten erst einmal finden. Und das stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als anfangs angenommen.

Er hatte in einem alten Buch ("Vergessene Legenden der Kelten") eine Art Karte gefunden, die ihn zu weiteren Hinweisen führen sollte.

_'Das ganze entwickelt sich zu einer verdammten Schnitzeljagd. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht ewig hier umherirren muss.'_

Draco hatte nicht vor, den Diamanten zu Voldemort oder seinem Vater zu bringen. Er verabscheute den Dunklen Lord und dessen Größenwahn und seinem Vater wünschte er schon seit Jahren den Tod. Allerdings hatte er es für klüger befunden, ihnen vorerst nicht den Rücken zu kehren - reiner Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Das Dunkle Mal hatte er jedoch nicht erhalten. Er hatte vorgegeben, somit ein nützlicher Spion bei der Gegenseite sein zu können. Ohne das Mal könne man ihm nichts anhängen. Voldemort hatte diese Ausrede ohne weiteres geschluckt - zumal Draco schon vorher des Öfteren seine "Loyalität" bewiesen hatte.

Nein - er wollte den Diamanten für sich. Er fühlte sich zu keiner Seite hingezogen - weder zu Voldemort noch zu dessen Gegnern. Er war nur auf sein eigenes Wohl bedacht. Er mochte das Gefühl, Macht zu haben. Das Gefühl, sie einsetzen zu können, beflügelte ihn aufs Höchste. Somit konnte er sein Leben endlich so gestalten, wie er wollte - ohne auf auch nur irgendwen Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen.

Draco spielte mit dem silbernen Schlangenanhänger seiner Kette und lies seine Gedanken weiter in die Vergangenheit schweifen. In die Zeit, in der er noch nicht mit der Realität des Krieges konfrontiert war.

Hogwarts hatte ihm immer ein Zuhause geboten. Hier konnte er er selbst sein, weit ab von den Unterdrückungen durch seinen Vater. Die Sommerferien hingegen waren für ihn immer eine Qual gewesen. Der Druck seines Vaters wuchs mit jedem Jahr. Nichts konnte er ihm recht machen und das lies Lucius ihn auch spüren. Manchmal träumte Draco von den Folterungen durch seinen Vater, nicht unbedingt physische, die konnte er aushalten. Die psychischen Spielchen Lucius' hatten ihm mehr zu schaffen gemacht und ihn letztendlich gebrochen. Recht früh in seiner Kindheit hatte Draco nachgegeben und die Richtung seines Vaters eingeschlagen. Noch heute, lange nachdem er sich von ihm befreit hatte und seinen eigenen Weg ging, sinnte er jedoch auf Rache für das, was er ihm angetan hatte. Und seine Zeit würde kommen...

Doch Hogwarts war anders gewesen. Hier hatte er das gefunden, was ihm seine Eltern nicht geben konnten - oder in Narzissa's Fall nicht geben durften. Ein Heim, eine Familie. Das Gefühl, etwas wert zu sein. Hier gab es alles, was er auf Malfoy Manor nicht bekam - Geborgenheit, Freundschaft, Liebe...

Das alles war jedoch schlagartig vorbei, nachdem er seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. Natürlich hatte sein Vater erwartet, dass er in seine Fußstapfen treten würde. Umso schlimmer war sein Wutausbruch gewesen, als er erfuhr, dass Draco nicht beabsichtigte, seine vorgesehene Position in den Reihen der Todesser anzutreten. Sein Arbeitszimmer glich hinterher einem Schlachtfeld. Als ihn Lucius schließlich zu Voldemort brachte, verblüffte es Draco umso mehr, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Argumente wesentlich besser zur Kenntnis nahm als sein eigener Vater.

Draco hatte Voldemort vorgeschlagen, als Spion bei der Gegenseite zu arbeiten. Er hatte ihm verschiedene Argumente vorgetragen, warum es besser wäre, das Dunkle Mal nicht zu erhalten. Doch das wichtigste war in seinen Augen, dass es einfach glaubwürdiger war, egal wie gut man das Mal verstecken oder verschwinden lassen konnte. Er kannte viele Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix und im Ministerium und wusste, dass die meisten Tarnungen nichts nützen würden. Überraschenderweise stimmte ihm der Dunkle Lord zu und akzeptierte seinen Vorschlag. Oh, er konnte sich noch gut an den Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters erinnern. Die Wut sprang ihm förmlich aus den Augen. Wäre nicht Voldemort höchstpersönlich mit Draco einverstanden gewesen, hätte Lucius ihn wahrscheinlich mit so vielen Flüchen belegt, daß sich Draco hinterher den Tod herbeigesehnt hätte.

Und so hatte Draco seine Tätigkeit als Spion aufgenommen. Severus Snape hatte ihn in den Orden eingeführt. Severus und Draco wussten jeweils von der Spion-Tätigkeit des anderen und somit hielt sich der Krieg die Waage. Sie verrieten sich nicht gegenseitig, sondern respektierten sich, vermieden jedoch wohlweißlich, zu viel Kontakt zueinander zu haben.

Draco hatte einige Male überlegt, als Doppel-Spion zu arbeiten, doch hatte sich immer wieder dagegen entschieden. So sehr er auch Voldemort verachtete, seine Gefühle gegenüber Albus Dumbledore waren nicht viel besser. Es schien ihm, als wäre er der Einzige, der verstanden hatte, daß beide Seiten des Krieges ihr Für und Wider hatten.

Draco atmete tief die klare Nachtluft ein.

_'Dies ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über den Krieg nachzudenken.'_

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, diese unangenehmen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Er brauchte einen klaren Kopf, wenn er bei seiner Suche erfolgreich sein wollte. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen und musste ständig auf der Hut sein. Jetzt durfte ihm kein Fehler passieren.

Für ein paar Minuten saß Draco mit geschlossenen Augen an den Baumstamm gelehnt und versuchte, einfach an nichts zu denken. Für einen kurzen Moment gelang ihm das auch. Doch dann waren da auf einmal diese blauen Augen - so blau wie der Ozean tief ist mit einem Funkeln, das selbst die Sterne verblassen lässt.

_'Ob er jemals... Nein, bestimmt nicht... Jetzt wo sich alles geändert hatte.'_

Draco öffnete die Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um das Bild loszuwerden. Zu einer anderen Zeit wären ihm solche Gedanken mehr als recht - doch hier war weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort.

_'Zu viele Erinnerungen für eine Nacht...'_

DAS war das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte - Gefühle. Vielleicht würde er sich auf dieses Terrain wagen, wenn er den Diamanten gefunden hatte, wenn alles vorbei war.

Vielleicht...

* * *

Anmerkungen: So, das war's fürs erste. Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen. Eure Meinung ist mir wichtig - also her damit. 


	2. Erinnerungen

Zusammenfassung: Ron wird mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert und muß sich entscheiden. Doch wird er auch die Konsequenzen ertragen können?

Hinweis: SLASH Wenn ihr nicht wisst, was das ist oder es nicht mögt - dann weg hier!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen etc. aus dem HP-Universum gehören JKR - mir leider nur die künstlerische Freiheit schnüff  
(Obwohl ich - wenn ich könnte - Draco für immer ans Bett fesseln würde ggg)  
Ich werde mich bemühen, jede Verwendung anderer Literatur (orig oder ff) entsprechend zu kennzeichnen. Sollte mir allerdings mal etwas durch die Lappen gehen, wäre ich für einen Hinweis dankbar, damit ich dies dann nachholen kann.

Und natürlich darf ich an dieser Stelle nicht vergessen, meiner Beta-Leserin Visiongirl76 zu danken, die mir immer den entscheidenden Denkanstoss zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gibt.

Und auch ein herzliches Dankeschön an all diejenigen, die sich das erste Kapitel durchgelesen haben und Lust auf mehr bekommen haben.

* * *

**Wenn Dich die Vergangenheit einholt...**

Kapitel 2 - Erinnerungen

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten die Hügellandschaft in ein mystisches rot-orange.

Draco hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Die Bilder hatten ihn einfach nicht mehr losgelassen. Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit - einer Zeit, in der er gelernt hatte, dass sein Vater nicht das Maß aller Dinge war.

Alles hatte Mitte seines 6. Schuljahres in Hogwarts angefangen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er im Bad der Vertrauensschüler vor dem Spiegel stand und sein Bild anstarrte, das so sehr dem seines Vaters glich. Wie sehr er es doch hasste...

_Diese seltenen einsamen Momente hatte Draco immer genossen. Er konnte dann seine äußere Fassade fallen lassen und ganz er selbst sein, ohne Gefahr laufen zu müssen, dass irgendwer seinem Vater berichten würde. Zwar hatte er einige "Freunde" bei den Slytherins, das musste jedoch nicht heißen, dass er diesen auch blind vertraute. Er wusste, dass sein Vater überall seine Augen und Ohren hatte - auch wenn er jetzt in Askaban saß. _

_Draco schlug mit der blanken Faust auf sein Spiegelbild ein. Tausend Splitter verteilten sich im Waschraum. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, seinen Vater in sich selbst zu sehen. Zu viele Erinnerungen... _

_Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und hielt seinen Kopf unter das eiskalte Wasser. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, alles einfach wegspülen zu können. _

_Draco stütze sich auf das Waschbecken und versuchte, seine innere Ruhe wiederzufinden. Auf einmal spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter - warm und beruhigend. Er drehte sich um und sah in die fragenden Augen von Ron Weasley. Noch nie hatte er so viel in einem Paar Augen gesehen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Kein Hass lag in ihnen, nur Verwirrtheit, Mitgefühl und ... Wärme. _

_Draco fühlte sich ertappt und war so verwirrt, dass er noch nicht mal einen seiner schneidigen Kommentare über die Lippen brachte, die er sonst für Ron übrig hatte. Er schreckte nur zurück und starrte ihn mit Panik in den Augen an. _

_"Ich... Ich wollte... nicht..." Ron schien ziemlich durcheinander zu sein. Plötzlich zeigten seine Gesichtszüge, dass er realisierte, was hier passiert war. Er drehte sich um und wollte wegrennen. Draco wusste nicht warum, aber er hielt Ron am Handgelenk fest und hinderte ihn daran, dass Bad zu verlassen. _

_"Warum?" fragte er Ron. Dieser schaute ihn jedoch nur ängstlich und verständnislos an. _

_"Warum hast Du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe gelassen?" Draco konnte die Wut, die langsam wieder in ihm aufkam, nicht ganz unterdrücken. _

_"Ich..." Ron schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. "Ich konnte einfach nicht." brachte er in einem Wispern, das mehr einem Krächzen galt, hervor. _

_Für mehrere Minuten herrschte Stillschweigen zwischen ihnen und nur das Rauschen des Wassers erfüllte den Raum. Draco konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie jemand, der ihn abgrundtief hassen musste, ihm so viel entgegenbringen konnte, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Schließlich beschloss er, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen und ging Richtung Ausgang. _

_Als er an Ron vorbeiging, hörte er wie dieser flüsterte "Wenn Du..." _

_"Ich glaube nicht." antwortete Draco nur knapp und verlies endgültig das Bad. _

Draco musste lächeln, als er an die Situation zurückdachte. Sie waren beide damals ängstlich gewesen, hatten beide gefürchtet, zu viel von sich dem anderen preiszugeben.

Er war seinerzeit viel zu durcheinander über die kürzlichen Geschehnisse gewesen, als dass er sich noch zusätzlich mit einem neugierigen Ronald Weasley beschäftigen konnte. Die Inhaftierung seines Vaters und der dadurch verursachte Verlust seines bisherigen Lebens waren genug Dinge, die er bewältigen musste. Auf eine gewisse Art war er froh, nicht mehr direkt den Fängen seines Vaters ausgesetzt zu sein, doch andererseits war er auch beunruhigt - er wusste einfach nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Es war nicht bei diesem einen Aufeinandertreffen von Draco und Ron geblieben. Ihr Verhalten dem anderen gegenüber hatte sich geändert - die bissigen Bemerkungen waren zwar geblieben, denn irgendwie verstanden sie beide, dass sie ihre Fassade in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so einfach fallen lassen konnten. Aber die Begegnung im Bad der Vertrauensschüler hatte ihnen gezeigt, dass nicht alles so war, wie es zu sein schien.

Irgendwann trafen sie dann mitten in der Nacht am See aufeinander. In dieser Nacht hatten sie endlich miteinander geredet. Nicht viel, aber es hatte gereicht, die Barriere zwischen ihnen ein wenig bröckeln zu lassen.

Mit der Zeit trafen sie sich öfter und unterhielten sich. Ron erzählte ihm, warum er im Bad der Vertrauensschüler nicht einfach hinausgeschlichen war. Er war schon immer ein anteilnehmender Mensch gewesen und jemanden so zu sehen - egal ob Freund oder Feind - konnte er nicht einfach an sich vorbeiziehen lassen. Er war einfach neugierig gewesen, als er bemerkte, dass jemand wie Draco so durcheinander und zerbrechlich sein konnte. Wo gerade er doch normalerweise derjenige war, den nichts und niemand etwas anhaben konnte. Zumindest hatte Ron das bis zu diesem Augenblick gedacht, denn selbst nach der Inhaftierung von Draco's Vater hatte sich dieser in der Öffentlichkeit Hogwarts' nicht anders verhalten als bisher.

Und Draco erzählte Ron mit der Zeit von seiner Kindheit, den Spielchen seines Vaters und seiner "Vorherbestimmung". Um ihn gefügig zu machen, hatte Lucius ihm jeden Bezug zur Außenwelt verboten. Die seltenen Besuche seiner "Geschäftspartner" und deren Familien waren leider viel zu selten, als dass Draco daraus Freundschaften hätte bauen können. Jeglicher Fehltritt Draco's wurde bestraft, mit Flüchen oder Arrest in den Kerkern von Malfoy Manor. Einmal hatte Lucius sogar seine Lieblingsschlange, eine Königskobra, zu Schlangenragout verarbeitet, nur weil ihm nicht gefiel, dass Draco diesem Tier mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als seinen Worten.

Ron hatten Draco's Geschichten schockiert. Er starrte ihn einfach nur verstört an, als ob er seinen Ohren nicht trauen könnte. Doch dann überkam ihn das Gefühl, Draco zu zeigen, dass dies alles vorbei war und jemand da war, der mit ihm fühlte. Aus diesem Reflex heraus nahm er ihn eines Abends einfach in den Arm, als wolle er ihn vor all seinen Erinnerungen beschützen. Erst hatte Draco davor zurückgeschreckt und verkrampfte, so viel Nähe war er nicht gewohnt. Doch schließlich hatte er nachgegeben und fand es sogar recht angenehm. Er hatte das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben jemanden gefunden zu haben, dem er sich nicht gegenüber rechtfertigen musste.

Irgendwie schien Ron eine Lücke in ihm zu füllen, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie vorhanden war. Das erste Mal seit der Inhaftierung seines Vaters fing Draco wieder an zu leben. Früher war es immer sein Vater gewesen, der ihm verständlich gemacht hatte, wo seine Prioritäten zu liegen hatten.

Doch Lucius war nicht mehr präsent, um ihm zu sagen, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Die Sommerferien waren die Hölle gewesen. Seine Mutter war herumgelaufen, wie eine leere Hülle. Von ihr konnte er keine Hilfe erwarten. Doch auch er selbst wusste weder aus noch ein. Schon seit jeher hatte sein Vater seinen Weg bestimmt und jetzt, wo er in Askaban saß, schien Draco's Welt zu bröckeln. Und das war etwas, was er nicht verkraften konnte.

Erst durch Ron schienen sich für Draco neue Perspektiven aufzutun. Langsam begann er zu begreifen, dass Lucius nicht alles war. Er musste lernen, auf eigenen Füssen zu stehen. Und durch die Gespräche mit Ron fing er langsam an zu begreifen...

Mit der Zeit waren ihre kleinen Treffen am See zum regelmäßigen Ritual geworden. Sie redeten bis in die Nacht hinein über ihr Umfeld, ihre Zukunft, aber auch über Belanglosigkeiten. Es war, als wäre aus ihrer langjährigen Feindschaft eine tiefe Freundschaft geworden. Anscheinend hatten Draco und Ron jeweils in dem anderen etwas gefunden, was sie bisher nicht gehabt hatten. Draco hatte jemanden, der ihm zuhörte, mit ihm sprach und mit ihm zusammen war nur um seiner selbst willen und nicht wegen dem, was er vorgab zu sein oder sein sollte. Und Ron fühlte, dass Draco ihn gerade deswegen beachtete und respektierte. In seinen Augen war er jemand besonderes und Ron stand zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht im Schatten eines anderen.

Und dann, in einer sternenklaren Nacht wie der vergangenen, gingen sie einen Schritt weiter...

_"Harry stellt in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele Fragen." sagte Ron, als sie sich wieder an ihrem Lieblingsbaum, einer zweistämmigen Trauerweide, am See trafen. _

_"Und?" _

_"Er wundert sich, dass wir uns nicht mehr so heftig beschimpfen wie früher." _

_"Was hast Du ihm erzählt?" Draco fühlte sich auf einmal seltsam. Er wollte nicht, dass diese "Freundschaft" zu Ron an jemandem wie Mister-Ich-rette-die-Welt-Potter zerbrach. Er fühlte sich wohl in Ron's Nähe. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den er sich nicht erklären konnte, war er der Einzige, dem er sich komplett anvertrauen konnte. _

_"Ich sagte ihm, dass wir eben unser kindliches Verhalten abgelegt haben und eingesehen haben, dass man auch zivilisierter miteinander umgehen kann. Man muss sich nicht immer gleich an die Kehle gehen." _

_Draco schluckte und sah Ron an. _

_"Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen. Er starrte mich an, als hätte Hagrid gerade die Erlaubnis erhalten, Knallrümpfige Kröter zu züchten." Ron fing auf einmal an zu lachen. Sein Lachen war schon immer ansteckend gewesen und so konnte Draco nicht anders, als mitzulachen. _

_Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, saßen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, jeweils an den gegenüberliegenden Stamm gelehnt. So ging jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. _

_"Mein Vater hat mir geschrieben." Ron schreckte auf, als Draco die Stille durchbrach. "Irgendetwas wird passieren. Da er aus Askaban schreibt, kann er nichts konkretes sagen, aber es scheint wichtig zu sein, wenn er solche Risiken auf sich nimmt, mir eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen." _

_Ron starrte ihn mit schockerfüllten Augen an. "Was denkst Du..." _

_"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich weiß, dass es mir nicht gefallen wird." Draco senkte den Blick und spielte gedankenverloren mit ein paar heruntergefallenen Blättern. "Ich habe Angst." Die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Wispern, doch Ron schien sie verstanden zu haben, denn Draco merkte, wie plötzlich eine Hand seinen Arm berührte. Er entspannte sich ein wenig. _

_"Ich kann Dich verstehen - nichts Gutes kann dabei herauskommen. Aber ich glaube, wir können nichts weiter tun als abwarten." _

_Draco merkte, dass trotz dieser Worte auch Furcht in Ron's Worten lag. Er blickte zu ihm und sagte "Welch starke Worte für so einen ängstlichen Gryffindor wie Dich." Er konnte sich einfach nicht das zynische Grinsen verkneifen, dass in seinem Mundwinkel zuckte. _

_Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete mit einem Lächeln. "Manchmal erschrecke ich mich selbst vor mir." _

_Draco bemerkte dieselbe Wärme in Ron's Augen wie bei ihrem Treffen vor einigen Wochen im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Auf einmal überkam ihn das Gefühl, noch nie einem Menschen vorher so nah gewesen zu sein - noch nicht einmal seiner Mutter. Und er wusste, dass da noch mehr war - mehr als Freundschaft... _

_Ehe Draco auch nur weiter über seine Handlungen nachdenken konnte, streckte er seine Hand nach Ron's Gesicht aus und zog ihn näher an sich. Ihm fiel Ron's fragender Blick auf, doch für ein Zurück war es jetzt zu spät. Er konnte diesem Gefühl einfach nicht wiederstehen. _

_In dem Moment wo sich ihre Lippen trafen, zuckte Ron zusammen und Draco erfasste urplötzlich Panik. Doch er merkte, dass Ron sich kurz darauf entspannte und den Kuss erwiderte. Die Anspannung fiel von Draco ab und er wollte nichts mehr, als nur noch fühlen - keine Gedanken an seinen Vater und eine eventuelle Zukunft in den Reihen der Todesser. Alles was in diesem Moment zählte, waren Ron und er... _

Der Schrei eines Falken, der hoch über ihm seine Kreise zog, schreckte Draco aus seinen Erinnerungen auf. Mittlerweile stand die Sonne vollständig über dem Horizont - ein neuer Tag seiner Suche hatte begonnen.

Draco seufzte. _'Was hätte aus uns werden können, wenn nicht...'_

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und verdrängte die Erinnerungen. Er musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren.

Draco ging zum See und schüttete sich einen Schwall eiskalten Wassers ins Gesicht. Jetzt konnte er sich wieder auf sein Vorhaben konzentrieren. Er erinnerte sich an ein Dorf nicht weit vom See entfernt und entschied sich für einen Fußmarsch in dessen Richtung. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes packte er seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg.

-----

Ron betrat das kleine unscheinbare Cafe in der Winkelgasse. Ginny hatte es als Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen, als er sie am Vorabend um ein Gespräch gebeten hatte. Er brauchte nicht erst lange Erklärungen vorbringen, Ginny hatte sofort gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und wegen ihrer hilfsbereiten Art erklärte sie sich sofort dazu bereit, sich mit ihm so bald als möglich zu treffen.

Das Cafe lag in einem der Hinterhöfe, so dass es nicht direkt von der Strasse aus eingesehen werden konnte. Ron fragte sich, wie ein Laden so überhaupt überleben konnte. Die Inneneinrichtung war ziemlich düster, die Holzvertäfelung und die vielen Nischen gaben dem ganzen jedoch eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Überall auf den Tischen standen Kerzen, denn durch die kleinen Fenster drang kaum Licht, selbst an einem sonnigen Tag.

Ron atmete tief durch. Irgendwie fürchtete er sich vor diesem Gespräch und dem, was eventuell daraus resultieren könnte.

_'Verdammt... Ich weiß ja selbst noch nicht mal, was dieses Wirrwarr alles zu bedeuten hat. Wie soll ich denn bloß darüber auch noch reden können?' _

Aber ein Rückzug kam jetzt nicht mehr in Frage. Er hatte die ganze Nacht gegrübelt und versucht, eine gewisse Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Selbst eins seiner heißgeliebten Schaumbäder mit Orangen-Aroma hatten ihn nicht dazu gebracht, abzuschalten und einfach nur zu entspannen. Immer wieder stellte er sich die selben Fragen...

_'Wann hat das eigentlich angefangen, in falschen Bahnen zu laufen? Soll das wirklich alles sein? Merke nur ich die Veränderungen? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?' _

Und dann war da noch ein Gedanke, den er die meiste Zeit in sein Unterbewusstsein verdrängte. Aber in letzter Zeit kamen diese Erinnerungen immer öfter an die Oberfläche und verwirrten ihn nur noch mehr, als er es eh schon war. Trotz allem versuchte er, sich vorerst nur auf ein Problem zu konzentrieren.

Ron suchte den Raum nach Ginny ab und fand sie in einer der hinteren Ecken. Sie winkte ihm zu. Der Tisch, den sie ausgewählt hatte, lag mehr im Dunkeln als alle anderen und insgeheim war er froh über ihre Wahl des Treffpunktes. Er wollte seine Probleme nicht unbedingt in alle Welt hinaus posaunen.

Ron setzte sich zu Ginny an den Tisch und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. "Hi, Gin. Danke, dass Du Zeit für mich gefunden hast."

"Ron, Du bist mein Bruder! Für Dich habe ich doch immer Zeit." Sie schenkte ihm eins ihrer innigsten Lächeln. Doch bevor sie noch weiter etwas sagen konnte, kam die Bedienung zu ihnen an den Tisch.

"Was darf ich Euch bringen?" fragte der Zauberer, der nicht älter als 20 zu sein schien.

"Zwei Cappuccino bitte" antwortete Ginny bevor Ron auch nur eine Silbe herausbringen konnte. Er starrte sie etwas verwirrt an.

Ginny lachte nur. "Sie servieren hier auch Muggel-Getränke. Hermine hat mir mal dieses Getränk gezeigt. Es schmeckt richtig gut - versuch's einfach mal."

Sie brauchten nicht lange warten, als ihre Getränke gebracht wurden. Ron schaute skeptisch auf die Tasse, entschied sich jedoch dafür, dass ein Versuch nicht schaden könne. "'s ok" gab er Ginny's fragendem Blick zur Antwort. "Aber ich bevorzuge doch lieber einen Becher heißer Schokolade." Sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln, so als ob sie sagen wollte _'Typisch Männer'_.

"Also - was ist es, was Du so dringend mit mir bereden wolltest?" Ron spritze den Cappuccino, den er gerade trank, fast über den gesamten Tisch. _'Sie war schon immer direkt.'_

"Was?" fragte Ginny als sie seinen Reaktion sah. "Du hast mich doch nicht um ein Treffen gebeten, nur um über Merlin-weiß-was zu plaudern." Sie gab ihm einen ihrer durchbohrenden Blicke. "Also raus damit, was betrübt Dich?"

"Ich weiß nicht so recht, wo ich anfangen soll..." Irgendwie war Ron dieses Gespräch unangenehm, obwohl er wusste, dass er derjenigen war, der darum gebeten hatte.

"Red' einfach drauf los. Je länger Du es vor Dich herschiebst, umso mehr wird es Dich bedrücken." Ginny legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und schaute ihn mit weichen Augen an.

"Hermine..." Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war sich ja noch nicht mal selbst seiner Gefühle bewusst. "Ich weiß nicht, ob unsere Beziehung noch das ist, was sie einmal war."

"Ron, eine Beziehung verändert sich immer. Das ist normal."

"Ja schon - aber irgendwie scheint diese hier in falschen Bahnen zu laufen."

"Wie meinst Du das?"

"Wir sehen uns kaum noch. Und wenn wir uns sehen, streiten wir fast nur noch." Ron atmete tief durch. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie überhaupt noch liebe."

Ginny starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Das ist nicht Dein Ernst."

"Gin, ich wäre nicht so durcheinander und frustriert, wenn es nicht mein Ernst wäre. Ich weiß nicht, wo das alles hinführt."

"Hast Du mit ihr darüber gesprochen?"

Ron fand auf einmal den Fußboden ziemlich interessant. "Nein" antwortete er recht leise, doch Ginny verstand ihn sehr gut.

"Das solltest Du aber. Schließlich ist sie ein Teil Eurer Beziehung. Vielleicht geht es ihr ähnlich und sie weiß auch nicht, was sie machen soll."

"Ich weiß nicht. Immer wenn wir miteinander reden ist sie so gereizt. Nie kann ich ihr etwas recht machen. Ich glaube, wir wären beide besser dran, wenn wir unsere eigenen Wege gehen würden."

"Ron," Ginny schnappte nach Luft "Du weißt, dass ich Dir, egal was passiert, immer zur Seite stehen werde. Aber bitte versuch noch mal, mit ihr zu reden."

Bevor Ron jedoch etwas antworten konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen. Kein anderer als einer der Zwillinge setzte sich auf einmal zu ihnen an den Tisch. "Hey ihr zwei. Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"George!" Ron hatte sich ziemlich erschrocken über das plötzliche Auftauchen seines älteren Bruders.

Auch Ginny schien ein wenig durcheinander, ließ es sich jedoch nicht so sehr anmerken. "Darf man sich nicht einfach mal so zu einem Schwätzchen treffen?" Sie schenkte George einen ihrer durchbohrenden Blicke. "Außerdem könnten wir Dich das selbe fragen."

"Ist ja schon gut. Ich dachte bloß, dass es ziemlich ungewöhnlich für Euch zwei ist, an einem Ort wie diesem aufzutauchen. Etwas helleres hätte ich eher erwartet." George machte eine entschuldigende Geste. "Was mich angeht, ich bin hier öfters zum Mittagessen. Die machen hier verdammt gute Baguettes." Er winkte Ron's fragenden Blick mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Da Fred und ich im Moment viel zu tun haben, wollte ich uns ein paar Snacks rausholen."

Ginny wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Ron sie unterbrach. "Ist schon gut, Gin. Was soll's, vielleicht hat er ja den richtigen Rat für mich."

"Worum geht's hier eigentlich?" George schaute nun ziemlich verwundert von Ron zu Ginny und wieder zurück.

"Ron hat Probleme mit Hermine." antwortete Ginny.

"GIN!" rief Ron etwas lauter als er eigentlich wollte. Er schaute sich um, doch keiner der anderen Gäste interessierte sich für die drei Geschwister. Er wendete sich wieder seiner Schwester zu. "Darf ich bitte selbst erzählen?"

"Okay, okay, wollte nur behilflich sein." Schmollend verschränkte sie ihre Arme über ihrer Brust und schwieg.

Ron erzählte seinem Bruder alles, was er auch Ginny erzählt hatte. Dieser schwieg, bis Ron geendet hatte und ihn fragend ansah.

"Hast Du jemand anderen?"

"WAS?" Ron und Ginny sprachen gleichzeitig und starrten George mit großen Augen an.

"So wie Du klingst, gibt es da jemand anderen. Ansonsten würde ich Dich für verrückt halten, weil Du noch nicht mit Hermine über Eure Probleme gesprochen hast." erwiderte George. Er klang, als würde ihn das gerade gehörte überhaupt nicht wundern.

Ron senkte den Blick auf seine Hände, die die ganze Zeit mit der Kerze gespielt hatten.

"Ron?" Ginny rückte etwas näher zu ihrem Bruder. "Hat George recht?"

"Nicht wirklich..." Ron wagte es nicht, auch nur einem seiner Geschwister in die Augen zu sehen.

"Aber...?" bohrte George mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen nach.

"Naja, es gab da jemanden - lange vor Hermine. Doch irgendwie hab ich geschafft, das ganze zu vermasseln." Ron seufzte. "Aber das ist jetzt egal. Darum geht es nicht." Er wollte dieses Thema nicht anschneiden. Er wollte sich selbst ja noch nicht einmal eingestehen, dass er in letzter Zeit des öfteren an diese Beziehung zurückdachte. Da brauchte er nicht auch noch einen neugiereigen Bruder, der in seinen Erinnerungen herumstocherte.

"Zwischen mir und Hermine war es noch nie das Wahre seit wir zusammen gekommen sind. Mag sein, dass es mal für Hermine so war, doch für mich war es eher so etwas wie eine etwas tiefere Freundschaft und die Angst, alleine zu sein." Ron schaute wieder auf und sah in zwei verständnislose Gesichter. "Es gab mal eine Zeit, in der ich nichts lieber wollte, als mit Hermine zusammen zu sein - doch das ist längst vorbei. Alles was ich mir jetzt wünsche, ist ein wenig Freiheit und die Möglichkeit, für mich selbst zu stehen."

Ron hielt inne, doch es kam keine Erwiderung seitens seiner Geschwister.

Nach einer Weile fand Ginny ihre Sprache wieder. "Aber Ron, ich dachte..."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich dachten alle, dass wir das perfekte Paar wären. Doch vielleicht ist es genau das, was mich stört. Immer nur an das zu denken, was andere sagen oder denken."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu "Ich denke, es ist einfach an der Zeit, auf meinen eigenen Füßen zu stehen - mein eigenes Leben zu leben, ohne auf andere Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen."

"Ron," Es war George, der sprach. Die ganze Zeit hatte er still dagesessen und sich angehört, was sein kleiner Bruder zu sagen hatte. Er war vermutlich der einzige, der genügend Abstand zu dieser ganzen Geschichte hatte und genügend Vertrauen in Ron setzte, zu wissen was er tat. Und das wollte er ihm sagen. "Egal was Du tust, Du wirst schon die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Und wir bleiben schließlich Deine Geschwister." Er lächelte seinem Bruder zu und Ron verstand. "Tu, was Du für richtig hältst. Es ist Dein Leben."

"Danke, George." Ron stand von seinem Stuhl auf. "Gin?" Er schaute zu seiner Schwester in der Hoffnung, sie würde noch irgendetwas sagen, doch sie nickte nur. "Danke, ihr zwei. Wahrscheinlich brauchte ich einfach nur mal jemanden, mit dem ich offen darüber reden konnte. Ich weiß jetzt, was ich zu tun habe." Er gab Ginny noch einen Abschiedskuß auf die Wange und George einen brüderlichen Klaps auf die Schulter bevor er das Cafe verließ.

"Ich denke, er ist endlich aus seinem eigenen Schatten getreten." George's Worte waren nicht wirklich an jemanden gerichtet, doch Ginny blickte nickend zu ihm. "Anscheinend hast Du recht. Ich hoffe nur, er stürzt sich nicht in irgendetwas hinein."

_...Wenn sie nur wüssten..._

* * *

Anmerkungen: Endlich ist das zweite Kapitel draußen. Hat zwar ein wenig gedauert, aber ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich gelohnt. ;-) Eure Meinung ist mir wie immer wichtig - also her damit. 


	3. Vorahnungen

Zusammenfassung: Ron wird mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert und muß sich entscheiden. Doch wird er auch die Konsequenzen ertragen können?

Hinweis: SLASH Wenn ihr nicht wisst, was das ist oder es nicht mögt - dann weg hier!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen etc. aus dem HP-Universum gehören JKR - mir leider nur die künstlerische Freiheit schnüff  
(Obwohl ich - wenn ich könnte - Draco für immer ans Bett fesseln würde ggg)  
Ich werde mich bemühen, jede Verwendung anderer Literatur (orig oder ff) entsprechend zu kennzeichnen. Sollte mir allerdings mal etwas durch die Lappen gehen, wäre ich für einen Hinweis dankbar, damit ich dies dann nachholen kann.

Ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta-Leserin Visiongirl76, deren Kommentare mich immer wieder aufmuntern. ;-)

Und natürlich vielen Dank an alle Reviewer. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass sich doch einige durchlesen, was ich mir da so zusammenreime.

* * *

**Wenn Dich die Vergangenheit einholt...**

Kapitel 3 - Vorahnungen 

Ron wanderte noch eine Weile umher, bevor er wieder nach Hause apparierte. Er musste sich das alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Also schlenderte er durch die Gassen und blieb gelegentlich vor dem einen oder anderen Schaufenster stehen. Aber seine Gedanken waren woanders.

Das Gespräch mit seinen beiden Geschwistern hatte ihm gut getan, obwohl er auch ein wenig schockiert war. Vor ein paar Tagen wäre es ihm noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, sich so leicht von Hermine trennen zu können. Aber irgendwie hatte diese Konversation einen Knoten in ihm gelöst, der ihm zeigte, dass seine Zukunft nicht bei Hermine lag. Wie sein weiteres Leben verlaufen sollte, wusste er noch nicht, aber er war sich sicher, dass seine Freiheit ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung war.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er wegen seinen ganzen Beziehungsproblemen ganz vergessen hatte, dass er George ja schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass er ihn noch nicht mal nach Fred und dem Geschäft gefragt hatte. Er ermahnte sich, nach seiner Rückkehr aus Rumänien wieder etwas mehr Zeit mit seinen beiden Zwillingsbrüdern zu verbringen.

Als Ron wieder sein Haus betrat wusste er erst nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte noch einen guten Tag Zeit bis er nach Rumänien musste. Und er wollte nicht unbedingt eher abreisen, da er hoffte, vorher noch mit Hermine reden zu können.

_'Seltsam, wie sich manche Dinge entwickeln. Erst vor ein paar Stunden noch war ich völlig durcheinander. Und jetzt kann ich es kaum erwarten, das alles hier hinter mich zu bringen.' _

Ron entschied sich dazu, schon einmal seine Arbeitsunterlagen zusammenzupacken und stieg die alte Holztreppe zum ersten Stockwerk hinauf. Die Stufen ächzten unter seinem Gewicht, da die Treppe nicht mehr die neuste war. Doch gerade das liebte Ron so sehr an diesem Haus - es war alt. Er hatte alte Häuser schon immer faszinierend gefunden. In seinen Augen strahlten sie etwas Gemütliches aus. Als er dieses Haus zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war er sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Dieses Haus musste er einfach haben. Hermine hatte ihn damals für verrückt erklärt, so ein altes und baufälliges Haus zu kaufen.

Ron ging in sein Arbeitszimmer, das direkt gegenüber von Hermines lag. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem lag hier alles zerstreut auf dem Tisch, den Regalen und sogar auf dem Fußboden. Ron war bezüglich Ordnung chaotisch, doch er fand alles wieder, was er suchte. Er wusste immer, wo er was hingelegt hatte, was Hermine oft verblüffte. Irgendwann hatte sie es aufgegeben, ihn dazu zu bringen, doch endlich mal sein Zimmer aufzuräumen.

Der Schreibtisch quoll über mit Schreibkram und Ron fegte mit einer Armbewegung einen riesigen Stapel Papiere auf den Boden. Er ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf die Kante des Tisches. Er hatte zwar einen Stuhl, doch er bevorzugte es, sich direkt auf den Tisch zu setzen und den Stuhl als Stütze für seine Füße zu benutzen.

In einem weiteren Papierstapel fand Ron die Unterlagen für Rumänien. Sie beinhalteten Einsatzorte, Namen der zu schützenden Personen, Namen der zur Verfügung stehenden Auroren, sowie Schichtpläne. Er hatte alles im Vorfeld ausgearbeitet. Rein theoretisch dürfte nichts mehr schief gehen. Aber wie das nun mal bei solchen Veranstaltungen ist, kommt immer etwas dazwischen. Und deswegen wollte er so gut wie möglich vorbereitet sein.

Ron schaute sich nach seiner Aktentasche um. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, sie das letzte Mal einfach in irgendeine Ecke geworfen zu haben. Er entdeckte die Tasche schließlich auf dem Boden unter einem der Regale. Ron musste sich flach auf den Boden legen, um sie dort herauszufischen. Als er die Tasche hervorzog, sah er dahinter eine hölzerne Schachtel, nicht größer als 10cm in jede Richtung.

_'Das kann doch nicht...' _

Ron streckte nochmals seinen Arm aus und griff nach der Schachtel. Als seine Finger das Holz umschlossen, zog er seinen Arm wieder hervor und setzte sich auf, den Rücken an das Regal gelehnt. Er betrachtete die kleine Box in seinen Händen von allen Seiten. Sie bestand aus feinstem Mahagoni und auf jeder Seite befanden sich Inschriften aus alten Runen. Ron erinnerte sich daran, dass sie den Inhalt vor fremden Blicken beschützen sollten, auch vor magischen. Auf dem Deckel war ein Drache eingeritzt, dessen Klaue in das Schloss überging, als würde er selbst über den Inhalt wachen.

_'Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die mir gerade jetzt in die Hände fällt. Ich hatte sie schon fast vergessen.' _

Er erinnerte sich daran, die Schachtel kurz vor seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben. Er hatte sie einfach mit all seinen anderen Sachen in eine große Truhe geworfen. Erst wollte er sie wegschmeißen, doch irgendwie hatte er doch noch an ihr gehangen. Schließlich barg sie einige seiner schönsten aber auch schmerzhaftesten Erinnerungen...

Ron strich leicht mit seinem Daumen über das Schloss und murmelte "Draconis excito"[1]. Irgendwie überraschte es ihn, dass er sich nach all den Jahren so einfach daran erinnern konnte, wie man die Schachtel auf bekam.

Mit einem leisen Klick öffnete sich das Klauen-Schloss und der Deckel schien sich förmlich aufzulösen. Nun konnte Ron ins Innere der Schachtel schauen.

_'Ich wusste gar nicht, wie viel ich aufbewahrt habe.' _

Die kleine Holzbox beinhaltete eine ganze Menge alter Pergamente – alles Briefe. Dazwischen lagen ein paar Photos. So langsam begann Ron zu zweifeln, ob er überhaupt in diesen Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene Zeit wühlen wollte. Er wusste noch genau, wann, wo und vor allem von wem er diese Schachtel bekommen hatte...

_Es war sein siebzehnter Geburtstag – ein Samstag. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, diesen Tag mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Doch dann hatte er am morgen eine Nachricht erhalten. _

_'Komm heute Abend nach dem Essen zum See. Ich muss mit Dir reden.' _

_Obwohl die Nachricht nicht unterzeichnet war, wusste er genau, von wem sie kam. Er blickte zum Slytherin-Tisch und sah Draco Malfoy in seine Richtung starren. Ron bemühte sich, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu, die gerade versuchte, ihn und Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass selbst ein Geburtstag kein Grund war, sich unerlaubt nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen. _

_Ron verdrehte nur die Augen und stand auf. Unter den Blicken einer etwas verärgerten Hermine verließ er den Saal. Er musste jetzt allein sein... _

_Was wollte Draco von ihm? Die letzten Wochen hatten sie kaum miteinander gesprochen. Und wenn sich eine Begegnung nicht vermeiden ließ, pöbelte Draco ihn nur an. _

_Ron war ziemlich verwirrt. Seit ihrem Kuss vor ein paar Wochen hatte Draco eine totale Kehrtwende zurück zu seinem alten Ich gemacht. Es war, als hätten die Treffen und Gespräche zwischen ihnen nie stattgefunden. _

_Das alles war auch für Ron nicht einfach gewesen. Was an jenem Abend am See passiert war, hatte ihn vollkommen überrascht. Er hatte sich zwar während ihrer Treffen in Draco's Nähe wohl gefühlt, doch der Kuss hatte ihn absolut überrumpelt. Trotzdem hatte er es schön gefunden. Aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Grund fühlte er, dass es das war, was er wollte. _

_Doch dann war etwas passiert, was er bis heute noch nicht verstanden hatte. Draco war zurückgewichen. Er murmelte irgendetwas, was Ron nicht verstand und rannte zum Schloss zurück. _

_Ron hatte viele Male versucht, Draco's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und mit ihm zu reden. Doch jedes Mal musste er sich nur anhören, dass er es nicht wert war, überhaupt beachtet zu werden. Schließlich gab Ron auf und ignorierte Draco so gut es ging. _

_Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, dass Draco jetzt mit ihm sprechen wollte. Ron entschied sich, es ihm nicht zu leicht zu machen. Er kannte Draco mittlerweile etwas besser als noch vor einem halben Jahr und er würde nicht so leicht in eine seiner Fallen tappen... _

_Ron verbrachte den Nachmittag mehr oder weniger halbherzig mit seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, nachdem Hermine damit gedroht hatte, zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen. Ron's Gedanken wanderten immer wieder ab. Immer noch versuchte er darauf zu kommen, was Draco von ihm wollte. Als es schließlich Zeit zum Abendessen war, seufzte er und ging zur Großen Halle ohne sich auch nur um einen seiner Freunde zu kümmern. Diese starrten ihm mit verständnislosen Gesichtern hinterher. _

_Während des Essens löcherte Harry ihn, was denn mit ihm los wäre. Ron beschwichtigte ihn mit der Ausrede, dass er einfach nur müde wäre. Harry glaubte es ihm offensichtlich nicht, stellte aber keine weiteren Fragen. _

_Ron hatte keinen Appetit und so wanderte sein Blick wieder hinüber zu den Slytherins. Doch Draco war nirgends zu sehen. Ron wartete noch ein paar Minuten und verließ dann den Tisch unter dem Vorwand, noch einen wichtigen Brief schreiben zu müssen. Er merkte, dass Hermine etwas sagen wollte, doch er war so schnell weg, dass sie nicht mehr dazu kam... _

_Als Ron am See ankam, bemerkte er Draco, der an ihrem Baum lehnte. _

_"Was willst Du von mir, Malfoy?" knurrte Ron mit einer deutlichen Betonung auf Draco's Nachnamen. Er wollte es ihm definitiv nicht zu leicht machen, was immer er auch wollte. Und er war noch sehr verletzt durch seine Bemerkungen in den letzten Wochen. "Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, mir Deine Beschimpfungen anzuhören." _

_"Ron..." Draco ging einen Schritt auf Ron zu. Doch dieser hob seine Hand und wies ihn an, stehen zu bleiben. "Sag, was Du zu sagen hast, Malfoy, und dann lass mich allein." Ron starrte ihn mit düsteren Augen an. _

_Nun schien Draco ziemlich verwirrt zu sein. "Was ist los mit Dir? Ich dachte, wir wären F... würden uns nicht mehr mit Nachnamen ansprechen!" Er konnte seinen Fauxpas gerade noch korrigieren, doch es schien Ron nicht entgangen zu sein. _

_"Was? Freunde? Wir? Vergiss es, Malfoy. Ich brauche niemanden als Freund, der mich als Versuchskaninchen für verbale Magenschläge benutzt. Such Dir jemand anderen." Ron hatte genug. Sein Puls schien auf 180 zu sein und er wollte keine weitere Auseinandersetzung mit Draco. Also drehte er sich um, um wieder zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. _

_"Warte..." Es war nicht mehr als ein Wispern, doch Ron hörte es sehr gut, denn Draco war plötzlich direkt neben ihm und hielt seinen Arm fest. _

_Ron drehte seinen Kopf und schaute in ein Paar stahl-grauer Augen, die ihn flehend anblickten. Doch er unterdrückte den Reiz nachzugeben. "Lass mich los!" Das tiefe Grollen war eindeutig eine Warnung. _

_Doch Draco schien nicht hören zu wollen. "Aber..." _

_Jetzt reichte es Ron. Dieses ganze Gestammel ging ihm fürchterlich auf die Nerven. Er riss seinen Arm los und stieß Draco mit voller Wucht, so dass dieser rücklings auf den Boden fiel. "Bist Du taub oder einfach nur dumm? Was genau von 'Lass mich los' hast Du nicht verstanden?" _

_Ron bemerkte in Draco's Augen eine Veränderung. Anscheinend hatte er einen wunden Punkt getroffen, als er ihn mit genau den Worten anschrie, die Draco so oft gegen ihn verwendet hatte. 'Geschieht ihm ganz recht.' Die Sanftheit in ihnen verwandelte sich in Verletztheit und letztendlich in Wut. Schneller als Ron es realisieren konnte, war Draco wieder auf den Füßen und starrte ihn zornig an. _

_"Kommt jetzt wieder der Sturkopf durch? Was soll dieses seltsame Verhalten?" schrie Draco und kam mit jedem seiner Worte einen Schritt näher zu Ron, der seinerseits immer weiter zurückwich. "Ich versuche hier, mich zu entschuldigen und alles was ich von Dir zu hören bekomme sind Beleidigungen." _

_Ron blieb plötzlich stehen und nach ein paar Schritten Draco's standen sie sich fast Nase an Nase gegenüber. _

_"Entschuldigen? DU? Wofür?" In Ron's Stimme schwang Abfälligkeit. "Dass Du mich jemals getroffen hast? Dass Du mit mir geredet hast? Oder dass Du nicht früher erkannt hast, wie leicht Du mit mir spielen und mich verletzen kannst?" Seine ganze Wut kochte in Ron hoch und er konnte die Tränen, die ihm jetzt über das Gesicht liefen, nicht mehr aufhalten. _

_"Eigentlich wollte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mich in den letzten Wochen wie ein Idiot verhalten habe." Draco's Stimme war jetzt ziemlich leise, doch gerade deswegen klang sie umso gefährlicher. "Aber Du scheinst ja nicht das geringste Interesse daran zu haben." Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte Draco sich um und ging. _

_Ron war zu verwirrt, um klar denken zu können, aber er merkte, dass Draco es ehrlich gemeint hatte. Er rannte Draco hinterher, legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um. _

_"Was..." Draco kam nicht dazu, die Frage zu beenden, denn Ron hatte seine Lippen unsanft auf seinen Mund gepresst. Seine Hände krallten sich in Draco's Robe fest. Draco war erstaunt über diesen plötzlichen Sinneswandel, erwiderte jedoch schließlich den Kuss leidenschaftlich. _

_Als sie sich schließlich trennte, um Atem zu holen, erklärte Draco Ron, dass er nach ihrem ersten Kuss Panik bekommen hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Dieses Gefühl, was er gespürt hatte, war so neu und unerwartet für ihn. Außerdem war die Angst vor Ron's Reaktion ziemlich groß gewesen. Also hatte er sich wieder zurückgezogen, so wie er es immer gemacht hatte, wenn er mit etwas nicht klar kam. Er versteckte sich hinter Boshaftigkeiten, damit man ihm nicht ansehen konnte, wie sehr er innerlich zerrissen war. Doch bald war ihm klar gewesen, dass das der falsche Weg war und sich endlich eingestanden, dass eine Aussprache zwischen ihnen das Beste wäre._

_"Außerdem hab' ich hier etwas für Dich." Draco holte eine Schachtel aus seinem Mantel hervor und legte sie in Ron's Hände. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ron." _

_Ron brachte keinen Ton heraus. Erstaunt blickte er von der kleinen Holz-Schachtel zu Draco und wieder zurück. _

_Die Box war wunderschön mit ihren Schnitzereien. Draco erzählte ihm, dass nur diejenigen die Box öffnen können, deren Blut den Drachen genährt hätte. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, hielt Ron's Finger über den Deckel mit dem eingeritzten Drachen und murmelte "Sanguis guttatim"__[2]__. Ein einzelner Blutstropfen fiel auf die Schachtel und wurde vom Holz aufgesogen. Draco zeigte ihm, wie man nun die Schachtel aufbekommen konnte._

_Ron öffnete die Box und sah, dass in ihr etwas Silbernes lag. Es war eine Kette. Der Anhänger war eine silberne Schlange mit einem smaragd-grünen Auge. _

_Draco holte die Kette heraus und legte sie Ron um den Hals. "Ich habe dieselbe. Sie soll Dich daran erinnern, dass ich Dir meine Seele geschenkt habe." _

_Ron wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er war einfach zu überwältigt. Noch vor ein paar Minuten hatten sie sich angeschrieen, so dass er Angst gehabt hatte, man könnte sie im obersten Turm von Hogwarts noch hören. Und jetzt gab ihm Draco eins der kostbarsten Geschenke, die er je erhalten hatte. Er gehorchte einfach seinem Instinkt und küsste Draco mit so viel Zärtlichkeit, wie er in den Kuss hineinzulegen vermochte... _

Unbemerkt war eine einzelne Träne an seiner Wange heruntergeperlt. Ron erinnerte sich an den Abend, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Es war die erste Nacht, in der sie miteinander geschlafen hatten...

Ron lief bei dem Gedanken an diese Nacht ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken und unwillkürlich umspielte Ron's Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln. Doch er versuchte, diese so lange verdrängten Erinnerungen und Gefühle wieder zu verscheuchen.

_'Falsche Zeit. Falscher Ort.' _

Er schaute trotzdem noch ein wenig durch die alten Briefe und Bilder. Die Box schien zwar von außen klein zu sein, doch sie vermochte jede Menge Geheimnisse aufzubewahren. Auf dem Boden der Schachtel lag sie schließlich. Der silberne Schimmer hatte in all den Jahren nicht nachgelassen und das Auge funkelte ihn wissend an.

_'Warum hab ich Dich bloß gerade jetzt gefunden?' _

Ron nahm die Kette in seine Hand und betrachtete sie für ein paar Minuten.

_'Was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn ich damals nicht alles zerstört hätte? Wenn ich nur ein bisschen Mut und Vertrauen gehabt hätte...' _

Er seufzte und legte die Kette wieder zurück in die Box. Eine sanfte Berührung der Klaue reichte, um die Schachtel wieder zu verschließen. Schließlich legte Ron sie in seine Tasche, die er mit nach Rumänien nehmen wollte. Dazu stopfte er seine Arbeitspapiere.

Ron beschloss, diesen Abend einen Schlaftrunk zu nehmen. Er wusste, er würde sonst sowieso kein Auge zumachen. Und er würde seine Kräfte in Rumänien brauchen.

Mit diesem Gedanken ging er wieder ins Erdgeschoss in Richtung Küche. Doch selbst wenn seine Nacht ruhig war, so war doch der Rest des Tages für ihn eher frustrierend. Entweder zerrte der Gedanke an die bevorstehende Auseinandersetzung mit Hermine an seinen Nerven oder sturm-graue Augen ließen ihn nicht mehr los.

-----

Auf seinem Weg zu dem kleinen Dorf kam Draco an einem Waldstück vorbei, das ihn inne halten ließ. Er konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, doch irgendetwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er hineingehen sollte, nur aufgrund einer vagen Ahnung. Schließlich könnte er sich auch einfach nur täuschen.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. _'Ich bin wirklich schon zu lange unterwegs. Jetzt spielen mir meine Sinne schon Streiche.'_

Doch dann sah er ein Paar rot glühender Augen zwischen dem dichten Blätterwerk eines Busches am Waldrand. _'Nur magische Tierwesen können solche Augen haben. Vielleicht ist das hier der Zauberwald, den ich die ganze Zeit gesucht habe.'_

Langsam ging Draco einen Schritt auf den Wald zu, durch diese Entdeckung wachsamer als bisher. Er ließ die roten Augen, welcher Kreatur sie auch gehören mochten, nicht aus den Augen. Auch sie wandten nicht ihren Blick von ihm ab. Nur ein kurzes Blinken verriet Draco, dass es sich tatsächlich um ein lebendiges Wesen handelte.

Bevor er weiter auf den Waldrand zuging, entschied Draco, dass es klüger wäre, nicht unvorbereitet weiterzugehen. In der Nähe einer freistehenden Eiche entdeckte er einen Stein, der groß genug war, um einen Menschen zu verbergen. Auf seiner Schattenseite befand sich eine Kuhle, die genügend Platz für seine Habseligkeiten bot. Er sprach einen Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber über das Versteck und begab sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab wieder in Richtung Waldrand.

Er brauchte nicht lange suchen, bis er einen einigermaßen begehbaren Weg in den Wald hinein gefunden hatte. Der Eingang wurde von zwei alten Bäumen flankiert, deren Äste sich im Laufe der Jahre miteinander verflochten hatten, so dass die Kronen nicht mehr auseinander gehalten werden konnten.

Draco konnte nichts im Inneren des Waldes erkennen, es war stockfinster. Also murmelte er "Lumos!" und begab sich in das vor ihm liegende Dunkel.

Sobald er die Schwelle des Waldes übertreten hatte, übermannte ihn die Dunkelheit. Nur der schwache Lichtstrahl seines Zauberstabes half ihm, die Orientierung zu bewahren und nicht durchzudrehen. Als er sich zu dem Durchgang umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass so gut wie kein Licht von außen in den Wald gelang. Von innen heraus konnte man meinen, es würde dämmern und nicht mitten am Tag sein.

Draco schaute finster umher._ 'Jetzt bin ich schon mal hier drin, also kann ich ebenso gut auch weitergehen.' _

Er versuchte, etwas mehr von seiner Umgebung zu erkennen, doch der Lichtstrahl erhellte nicht mehr als zwei Meter im Umkreis. Trotzdem waren die roten und grünen Augenpaare nicht zu übersehen, die überall in den Schatten lauerten und jede seine Bewegungen verfolgten. Seltsamerweise näherte sich jedoch keins dieser Wesen. Draco entfuhr ein erleichterter Seufzer.

Schließlich richtete er seinen Blick auf den schwer erkennbaren Weg und begann, seinem Verlauf zu folgen.

Draco kam es seltsam vor, dass kaum ein Geräusch in der Dunkelheit des Waldes zu hören war. Nur das gelegentliche Knacken eines vertrockneten Zweiges, auf den er trat, hallte durch die Stille und klang dabei wie ein Donnerschlag. Doch das sonst vermutete Rascheln und Huschen der Waldbewohner blieb aus. Wären nicht immer noch diese vermutlich tausend Augen auf ihn gerichtet, hätte Draco gedacht, der Wald sei unbewohnt.

Doch wohin führte ihn dieser Weg? Er war nun schon seit einigen Minuten unterwegs, obwohl es ihm vorkam wie Stunden, und noch immer hatte sich nichts verändert. Er war an keiner Weggabelung vorbeigekommen und auch eine Lichtung war ihm nicht aufgefallen. Der Weg führte einfach nur geradeaus.

So langsam raubte die Umgebung Draco die letzten Nerven. Seine Sinne waren auf höchster Alarmstufe und hätten alles realisiert, was sich auch nur annähernd feindlich verhalten hätte. Seine Nackenhaare standen im wortwörtlich zu Berge.

Nach einer Weile jedoch bemerkte er, dass der Weg eine scharfe Biegung machte. Beinahe hätte er dies allerdings übersehen, denn der Unterschied war kaum zu sehen, da der Boden in der bisherigen Richtung des Weges sich so gut wie gar nicht von dem des eigentlichen Weges unterschied. Nur ein paar Nachtfarne und Spinnennetze am Fuße der Bäume am Wegesrand machten ihn auf die Veränderung aufmerksam.

Als Draco der Biegung folgte, spürte er die kalte Brise, die ihm entgegenkam. _'Woher, zur Hölle, kommt dieser Wind?'_ Draco versuchte in die Baumkronen zu spähen, doch er konnte keine Bewegung der Blätter erkennen. Alles war ruhig. Eine leichte Gänsehaut kroch seinen Rücken hoch, als er weiterging und der Windhauch seine unbekleideten Hautstellen berührte. Draco murmelte einen Wärme-Zauber und schlang seine Robe eng an seinen Körper, den Kragen hochgestellt, um seinen Hals zu schützen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war sich Draco noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er hier auf der richtigen Fährte war. Aus den Büchern seines Vaters wusste er nur, dass es in einem der magischen Wälder Schottlands eine Kreatur gab, die ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Diese sollte angeblich in einer Höhle am Rande einer Lichtung hausen und nicht gerade freundlich zu Besuchern sein. Was für eine Kreatur das allerdings sein sollte, wurde nirgends erwähnt und somit war Draco für alles gewappnet, wie man nun eben für das Unbekannte gewappnet sein konnte.

Kurze Zeit später erreichte Draco wieder eine Biegung. Mittlerweile wusste er nicht mehr, wie weit er schon in den Wald hineingegangen war und wie lange er schon unterwegs war. Doch als er der Biegung folgte, erblickte er eine Lichtung und dem Sonnenstand nach zu urteilen, durfte es nicht lange nach Mittag sein.

Draco wagte sich nicht sofort auf die offene Lichtung hinaus. Zu leicht hätte man ihn dort angreifen können. Also suchte er Schutz hinter einem der Bäume und begann, die Lichtung mit seinem Blick abzusuchen.

Die Lichtung war nicht sehr groß, vielleicht 20 Meter im Durchmesser. Sie wurde größtenteils von einem dichten Blätterwerk der umherstehenden Bäume überdacht, das nicht sehr viel Licht durchließ. Doch über der Mitte der Lichtung konnte man zum offenen Himmel hinaufschauen. Hier drangen auch die Lichtstrahlen durch, die es Draco ermöglichten, ohne Lumos-Zauber sehen zu können. Trotzdem war es nicht gerade sehr hell auf der Lichtung. Das Sonnenlicht reichte gerade, um die Umgebung in ein dämmriges Grau zu tauchen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung, von seiner Position aus gesehen, befand sich ein weiterer Durchgang, wie derjenige, durch den er den Wald betreten hatte. Doch irgendetwas schien anders zu sein. Draco konnte es nicht näher definieren, da er zu weit von dem Durchgang weg und die Sicht aufgrund der Lichtverhältnisse einfach zu schlecht war.

Draco verharrte weiterhin hinter dem Baum und beobachtete die Lichtung. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, als er eine Bewegung auf der anderen Seite bemerkte. Irgendetwas tat sich dort.

Vorsichtig, immer auf seine Deckung bedacht, schlich sich Draco im Schutz der Bäume um die Lichtung herum in Richtung des Durchganges. Als er sich dem Durchgang bis auf 5 Meter genähert hatte, bemerkte er wie eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt auf die Lichtung heraustrat. Schwarze Haare, die fast bis zum Boden reichten, umwehten die Figur.

Draco beschlich eine Ahnung, was diese Kreatur sein könnte, doch er wollte sich erst vergewissern, bevor er etwas unternahm. Also ging er noch ein paar Schritte näher heran.

Plötzlich hörte er etwas unter sich Knacken. _'Verdammt!' _Durch seine Konzentration auf die Lichtung hatte er nicht auf seine Schritte geachtet und einen relativ großen Zweig übersehen, auf den er jetzt getreten war.

Mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik blickte er zu der Kreatur, die sich ruckartig zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Er schaute in ein eingefallenes, grünliches Gesicht mit tief liegenden glasigen Augen – eine Todesfee. Und sie schien nicht gerade erfreut zu sein, ihn zu sehen.

Während sie näher auf ihn zukam, versuchte Draco sich an irgendeinen Zauberspruch zu erinnern, der hier helfen könnte. Er wusste, dass der Schrei der Todesfee tödlich sein konnte. Das war dann aber auch schon alles, was an ihr gefährlich war – hoffte er zumindest. Als er merkte, dass die Todesfee zu einem Schrei ansetzte, rief er den ersten Spruch, der ihm in den Sinn kam.

"Quietus!" Ein gelber Strahl entwich Draco's Zauberstab und traf die Todesfee an ihrer Kehle. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass der Spruch irgendetwas bewirkt haben musste. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob es auch in der Art gewirkt hatte, wie er gehofft hatte.

Die Todesfee war außer sich vor Wut, ihr ganzer Körper versprühte ihren Zorn. Doch als sie einen ihrer Todes-Schreie ausstoßen wollte, kam nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen hervor. Draco konnte nicht anders, als sie hämisch anzugrinsen. Seine Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt. Ohne einen vorherigen Sonorus-Zauber wurde die Stimme durch den Quietus-Zauber gedämpft. Die Todesfee konnte jetzt nur noch flüstern.

Als diese die Wirkung von Draco's Zauber begriff steigerte das nur noch mehr ihre Rage. Doch als sie sich auf ihn stürzen wollte, hinderte Draco sie mit einem "Petrificus Totalus" daran.

Nun konnte er sich ihr gefahrlos nähern. Die vorher glasigen Augen der Todesfee funkelten ihn jetzt bösartig an, während ihre geflüsterten Flüche Draco eher belustigten. Er gab zu, dass es nicht gerade klug war, sich mit einer wild gewordenen Todesfee anzulegen, aber es war seine einzige Chance, mehr über den schwarzen Diamanten herauszufinden.

"Ich habe nicht vor, Dir etwas anzutun." Draco's Worte schienen die Todesfee nicht wirklich zu beruhigen.

"Ich bin nur auf der Suche nach etwas und hoffte, Du könntest mir vielleicht behilflich sein." Er bemerkte den Spott in ihrem Gesicht und überlegte, wie er sie dazu überreden könnte, ihm zu helfen.

"Vielleicht gibt es etwas, dass ich im Gegenzug für Dich tun könnte." Draco wusste nicht, wie er auf die Idee gekommen war, der Todesfee seine Hilfe anzubieten, doch nun war es raus und die Todesfee schien tatsächlich interessiert, denn das wütende Funkeln ihrer Augen hatte etwas nachgelassen.

"Gut, ich bin auf der Suche nach dem schwarzen Diamanten. Ich habe gehört, Du könntest mir sagen, wo ich ihn finde." Draco bekam keine Antwort. Die Todesfee hätte ihm etwas zuflüstern können, doch anscheinend wollte sie nicht. Also entschied sich Draco, ihr zu zeigen, dass man ihm vertrauen könne. "Ich werde jetzt den Flüster-Zauber wieder von Dir nehmen, dann können wir uns unterhalten."

Draco zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Kehle der Todesfee und murmelte "Sonorus". Die Todesfee wollte gerade anfangen zu schreien, als Draco ihr den Zauberstab direkt an die Kehle drückte. "Denk nicht mal dran. Wenn ich will, bekommst Du Deine Stimme nie wieder."

Wenn die Blicke einer Todesfee töten könnten, wäre Draco auf der Stelle umgefallen. Stattdessen grinste er sie nur selbstgefällig an. "Also? Kannst Du mir weiterhelfen?"

"Und was bekomme ich im Gegenzug von Dir?" Die Stimme der Todesfee ähnelte dem Rasseln von alten Ketten, doch sie sprach mit einer gefährlich ruhigen Stimme.

"Was könntest Du von mir wollen?" Draco versuchte, die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

"Ich will nach Hause," antwortete die Todesfee.

Draco starrte sie nur verwirrt an. Wie sollte er ihr helfen können, nach Hause zu kommen? Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wo das sein sollte.

"Und wo genau ist das?" Es schien, als müsste er der Todesfee jedes kleine bisschen Information einzeln herauskitzeln. "Und wie könnte ich Dir dabei helfen?"

"Meine Sippe lebt in Irland. Doch ich werde in diesem Wald hier festgehalten durch einen Bann, den nur ein dunkler Zauberer brechen kann." Sie legte eine kleine Pause ein und beobachtete Draco mit kritischem Blick. "Und Du strahlst genügend dunkle Magie aus, um diesen Bann brechen zu können."

"Woher soll ich wissen, wie man diesen Bann brechen könnte?" Draco war interessiert, doch er wollte erst seine Informationen. Und er wusste, dass man eigentlich einer Todesfee nicht ohne weiteres trauen sollte.

"Es ist ein alter keltischer Spruch. Ich besitze ein Pergament mit der Beschwörungsformel. Ich habe es oftmals selbst versucht, doch meine Magie reicht nicht aus, um den Bann zu brechen."

"Ich helfe Dir," willigte Draco ein. Ihm entging nicht das Glühen in den Augen der Todesfee. "Aber nur, wenn Du mir nützliche Informationen bezüglich des schwarzen Diamanten gibst. Wo kann ich ihn finden?"

"Der schwarze Diamant also..." Das Glühen in den Augen der Todesfee nahm einen seltsamen Ausdruck an. "Starke Mächte werden in ihm geborgen." Sie verstummte wieder und Draco dachte schon, dass es keinen Sinn hätte, seine Zeit weiter mit dieser Kreatur zu verschwenden, als er wieder das Rasseln ihrer Stimme vernahm. "Es gibt einen Drachen, der nicht dort lebt, wo er hingehört. Finde ihn und Du bist Deinem Ziel nah."

Draco schaute sie skeptisch an. Das sollte alles sein?

"Mehr kann ich Dir nicht sagen. Nun erfülle Deinen Teil der Abmachung."

"Gut. Zeige mir Dein Pergament und ich werde sehen, was ich für Dich tun kann. Finite Incantatum."

Als die Todesfee merkte, dass der Fessel-Zauber von ihr genommen war, drehte sie sich wortlos um und ging zu dem Durchgang am Rande der Lichtung, aus dem sie einige Zeit vorher herausgekommen war. Draco wagte einen genaueren Blick und sah jetzt, dass dies der Eingang zu ihrer Höhle sein musste.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Todesfee wieder herauskam und Draco ein kleines Stück Pergament überreichte. Dieser betrachte das Schriftstück neugierig und erkannte die alten Zeichen. Alte Schriften hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert und so hatte er während seiner Schulzeit intensive Studien in diesem Gebiet betrieben. So war es ihm auch möglich gewesen, die Bücher zu entziffern, in denen er die ersten Hinweise zum schwarzen Diamanten gefunden hatte.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, sprach Draco die Worte. Während der Beschwörung merkte er, dass sich etwas im Wald um ihn herum tat. Er spürte förmlich die magische Energie, die von den Bäumen her strömte. Als er geendet hatte, schimmerte das Pergament in seinen Händen leicht bläulich und löste sich dann in Asche auf.

"Du bist anscheinend frei." Er wandte sich wieder an die Todesfee. "Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, wie Du jetzt nach Irland zurückkommst."

"Du hast genug für mich getan. Den letzten Schritt kann ich selbst machen. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich die Geduld mit Dir verliere." Ihre Augen bekamen wieder einen glasigen Ausdruck und Draco wusste, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen.

Draco fand ohne Probleme den Weg zurück. Seltsamerweise waren die ganzen Augenpaare, die ihn auf seinem Weg in das Innere des Waldes beobachtet hatte, jetzt verschwunden. Er vermutete, dass sie wahrscheinlich auch mit dem Bann zusammengehangen hatten. Doch er wollte sich nicht weiter damit beschäftigen, momentan verspürte er nur den Drang, wieder aus dem Wald herauszukommen. Er wollte sich nicht länger hier aufhalten, als unbedingt notwendig.

Als er aus dem Wald heraustrat, blendete ihn das grelle Sonnenlicht. Doch ein angenehmer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als die Wärme seinen Körper umhüllte. Er war froh, aus dem Wald heraus zu sein. Er hatte das Gefühl, endlich wieder frei atmen zu können.

Draco ging zu der Eiche, deren Schatten mittlerweile den Stein und seine versteckten Habseligkeiten überdeckte. Er lehnte sich an den Stamm des Baumes und überdachte das, was gerade im Wald passiert war.

_'Wie, beim Barte Salazar's, soll ich einen Drachen finden, der nicht in seiner natürlichen Umgebung lebt? Als ob es nicht schon schwierig genug wäre, überhaupt einen Drachen zu finden...' _

Im Geiste ging Draco alle ihm bekannten Drachen-Arten und ihre natürlichen Lebensräume durch.

_'Das kann eine endlose Suche werden... Das Beste wird sein, wenn ich mit den Reservaten anfange. Vielleicht finde ich dort weitere Hinweise...' _

Während er weiter über seine nächsten Schritte nachdachte, fiel Draco ein, dass in den nächsten Wochen die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft in Rumänien stattfinden würde. Da sich auch hier eins der Drachen-Reservate befand, entschied sich Draco, das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen zu verbinden. Schon viel zu lange war er nicht mehr bei einem Spiel gewesen. Und sein letztes eigenes Quidditch-Spiel lag weit zurück, als er noch Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war.

Es würde eine willkommene Abwechslung sein...

* * *

[1] lat. draconis – Drache / excito – erwachen  
[2] lat. sanguis – Blut / guttatim – tropfenweise

* * *

Anmerkungen: So, das war's erstmal wieder. Das Kapitel ist doch ziemlich lang geworden. War selbst ziemlich erstaunt. Naja, mich hat zwischendurch die Schreibwut gepackt. ;-) Reviews sind wie immer willkommen. 


	4. Richtungswechsel

Zusammenfassung: Ron wird mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert und muß sich entscheiden. Doch wird er auch die Konsequenzen ertragen können?

Hinweis: SLASH Wenn ihr nicht wisst, was das ist oder es nicht mögt - dann weg hier!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen etc. aus dem HP-Universum gehören JKR - mir leider nur die künstlerische Freiheit schnüff  
(Obwohl ich - wenn ich könnte - Draco für immer ans Bett fesseln würde ggg)  
Ich werde mich bemühen, jede Verwendung anderer Literatur (orig oder ff) entsprechend zu kennzeichnen. Sollte mir allerdings mal etwas durch die Lappen gehen, wäre ich für einen Hinweis dankbar, damit ich dies dann nachholen kann.

Für ihre Kommentare und ihren kritischen Blick ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta-Leserin Visiongirl76.

Allen Reviewern gebührt natürlich auch mein herzlichster Dank.

* * *

**Wenn Dich die Vergangenheit einholt...**

Kapitel 4 - Richtungswechsel

Er hatte das zerknüllte Stück Pergament in seinen Händen bestimmt tausendmal gelesen und jedes Mal steigerte sich seine Wut noch mehr. _'Wie kann er es nur wagen, meine Loyalität zu hinterfragen?'_ Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte Lucius zwar Recht, doch trotzdem ärgerte sich Draco über das Verhalten seines Vaters.

Draco war gerade in Rumänien angekommen und hatte sich ein Zimmer in einem der Städtchen nahe dem Austragungsort für die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft genommen. In einer Schlucht am Fuße des Pietrosu[1], wo Transsylvanien und die Karpaten ineinander übergehen, herrschte jetzt reges Treiben. Vorbereitungen aller Art wurden getroffen, um die nach und nach eintreffenden Zuschauer, Spieler und Persönlichkeiten willkommen zu heißen. Er hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, noch ein Zimmer in einem der etwas besseren Unterkünfte bekommen zu haben.

_'Was man hier eben so besser nennen kann,'_ spottete Draco innerlich voller Verachtung. Er war bei weitem besseres gewöhnt als eine schummrige Kammer mit nicht mehr als den nötigsten Gegenständen. Aber er hatte mittlerweile auch schon schlimmere Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten gehabt. _'Wenigstens ist es hier einigermaßen sauber und ich habe mein eigenes Bad.'_

Nicht weit von seiner momentanen Bleibe entfernt, jenseits der Bicaz-Klamm, lag das Drachen-Reservat am Lacul Rosu[2]. Draco konnte nicht verstehen, wieso das Internationale Quidditch-Komitee es zuließ, eine Weltmeisterschaft in der Nähe von so vielen Drachen auszurichten. Sie wurden zwar ständig bewacht, doch es konnte immer mal einer der Drache entwischen. Zudem gab es ja auch immer noch einige frei lebende Tiere in den Bergen.

Für Draco war diese kurze Reichweite allerdings mehr als angenehm. So konnte er sich neben seiner sich selbst auferlegten Pflicht auch noch ein wenig seinem Lieblingssport widmen. Allerdings bezweifelt er, dass er allzu viel Freude daran haben würde, wenn man den Worten seines Vaters glauben durfte...

Lucius... Sein Uhu hatte ihn vor gut einer halben Stunde erreicht. Draco schlenderte gerade eine der Strassen entlang, um sich ein genaueres Bild von seiner Umgebung zu machen, als der Vogel seines Vaters auf ihn hinabgestürzt war. Alle Leute um ihn herum erschraken und sahen Draco mit großen Augen an, als dieser mit lautem Gekreische umflattert wurde.

Das allein genügte, um Draco's Stimmung erheblich zu verschlechtern. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten. Schließlich war der Ruf der Malfoy-Familie nicht nur in England und Schottland berüchtigt. Selbst hier, in dieser entlegenen Gegend, konnte es immer jemanden geben, der ihn erkennen würde, vor allem bei so internationaler Gesellschaft. Was für ein heilloses Durcheinander das geben würde, wenn man ihn verdächtigen würde, etwas im Schilde zu führen. _'Bin doch schließlich nicht mein Vater!'_ Draco müsste mit Sicherheit so einiges erklären, wozu er jedoch im Moment absolut noch nicht bereit zu war. Das Ministerium würde bestimmt wissen wollen, was er, dessen Vater Voldemort's rechte Hand war, bei der Weltmeisterschaft zu suchen hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich würden sie ihn für einen Vorboten halten, der die Lage auskundschaften sollte. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. _'Wie lächerlich. Aber es ist einfach noch nicht die Zeit dafür, meine Rolle in diesem Krieg offen zu legen.'_

Also packte er den Vogel und strebte geradewegs auf seine Unterkunft zu. Sein Gastwirt murmelte etwas unverständliches, als er den immer noch mit den Flügeln schlagenden Raubvogel sah, ließ Draco jedoch ansonsten in Ruhe. Auf seinem Zimmer angekommen, nahm er dem Uhu den Brief vom Fuß und setzte ihn auf den Sims des offenen Fensters. Jetzt endlich hatte er die Privatsphäre und Ruhe, die Nachricht seines Vaters zu lesen. _'Dämlicher Vogel!'_ dachte Draco mit einem gehässigen Blick auf das Tier, bevor er sich dem Schriftstück zuwandte.

Im Großen und Ganzen besagte die Nachricht seines Vaters, dass er es nicht wünsche, so viele Tage kein Sterbenswörtchen von ihm zu hören. Und dass Draco sich bewusst machen sollte, wem er verpflichtet sei.

Draco schnaubte nur. _'Als ob er wüsste, was es bedeutet, ein Spion zu sein.'_

Er nahm sich ein Stück Pergament aus der Schublade des Schreibtisches, der in seinem Zimmer stand, und begann eine Nachricht für seinen Vater zu schreiben.

_Vater, _

_ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Du mich nicht mehr kontaktieren würdest. Eine Eule von Dir ist bei meiner Arbeit nicht besonders hilfreich. Deine 'väterliche' Fürsorge ist hier wirklich nicht angebracht.  
Vielleicht folgst Du einfach mal Seinem Beispiel und schenkst mir ein wenig Vertrauen.  
Eventuell werde ich mir Dein kleines 'Feuerwerk' ansehen. Ansonsten sollte unsere Kontaktaufnahme so gering wie möglich gehalten werden._

_Draco _

Er wusste, dass sein Vater mal wieder toben würde, wenn er Draco's Antwort erhalten hatte. Doch es war ihm mittlerweile egal. Lucius musste langsam lernen, dass sein Sohn auf seinen eigenen Füßen stehen konnte und nicht mehr in seinem Schatten stand. Lucius hatte kein Recht dazu, ihn herumzukommandieren. Voldemort hatte seine Bedingungen akzeptiert. Warum konnte es sein Vater nicht?

Aber bald würde er sich um diese Dinge keine Gedanken mehr machen müssen. Er war seinem Ziel so nah... Wenn er den schwarzen Diamanten erst einmal hatte, würde er seinem Vater zeigen, wie sehr er ihn hasste. Ihn und seine Todesser, die nichts anderes waren, als Stiefellecker eines Möchtegern-Allmächtigen.

Draco musste mehrmals tief durchatmen, bis er sich innerlich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass seine rechte Hand sich zu einer Faust geballt hatte und seine Fingernägel die Haut seiner Handfläche durchbrachen. Ein einzelner Blutstropfen fiel auf den Holzfußboden in seinem Zimmer.

Sein Vater schaffte es immer wieder, Draco's Hülle zu durchbrechen und sein Innerstes zu durchwühlen. Wie einfach das für Lucius war, merkte Draco immer dann, wenn er mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet aufwachte, weil er die Erinnerungen aus seiner Vergangenheit nie ganz loswurde. Und jedes Wort von seinem Vater war wie ein scharfes Messer, das versuchte, die so sorgsam errichtete Hülle Draco's wieder zu zerstören. Es wurde endgültig Zeit, dass dies alles aufhörte. Der letzte Schritt zu seiner vollständigen Freiheit war vielleicht nur einen Besenwurf von ihm entfernt und er verschwendete seine kostbare Zeit mit Gedanken an seinen Erzeuger.

Draco überflog noch einmal die Worte und rollte dann das Pergament zusammen. Der Uhu seines Vaters hatte gewartet. Anscheinend erwartete Lucius seine umgehende Reaktion. Draco's Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt, als er überlegte, die Nachricht erst später abzuschicken, nur um seinen Vater noch ein wenig mehr zu verärgern. Doch schließlich entschied er sich dagegen, da eine Verzögerung nicht in seinen Plan passte. Er wollte noch vor dem ersten Spiel der Weltmeisterschaft das Reservat besuchen und Erkundigungen einholen. Das könnte ihm einen entscheidenden Vorteil bringen.

Er band die Schriftrolle an das Bein des Uhus und schaute diesem nach, wie er langsam in der Wolkendecke verschwand. Draco war froh, dass der Vogel seines Vaters gewartet hatte, somit brauchte er seinen eigenen Silberfalken nicht losschicken. Er würde ihn wahrscheinlich noch für Dringenderes benötigen, als eine belanglose Nachricht zu seinem Vater zu schicken.

Als wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Draco gerade an ihn dachte, tauchte Alrakis[3] zwischen einigen Felsformationen auf. Er näherte sich mit extremer Schnelligkeit, um dann scharf abzubremsen und sanft auf Draco's ausgestrecktem Arm zu landen. In seinem Schnabel befand sich eine Eidechse, die er sich wohl als Zwischenmahlzeit ausgesucht hatte. Draco stricht dem Falken besinnlich über das weiche Federkleid und setzte ihn auf eine große Holzstange neben der Eingangstür zu seinem Zimmer. Alrakis begann, seine Beute stückchenweise zu zerreißen und Draco beschloss, dass er ihn während dieser Prozedur lieber allein ließe. Er hatte sowieso noch einiges zu erledigen...

-----

Es war schon später Vormittag, als Ron sich endlich bequemte, aus dem Bett zu steigen. Er war zwar schon seit einiger Zeit wach, doch er hatte noch ein wenig seinen Gedanken nachgehangen und war noch einmal alle Punkte für die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft durchgegangen. Er war zwar gut vorbereitet, trotzdem machten ihn die Verantwortung und das in ihn gesetzte Vertrauen etwas nervös.

Desweiteren wünschte er sich, dass das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Hermine schon vorbei wäre. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf lange Diskussionen, wusste jedoch, dass es genau darauf hinauslaufen würde. Jedes mal wenn er daran dachte, verkrampfte sich sein Magen und ihm wurde speiübel.

Irgendwie schienen alle Gedanken momentan einen negativen Beigeschmack zu haben, also versuchte Ron, seinen Kopf von diesen unangenehmen Gedanken zu befreien und einfach noch etwas zu entspannen. Das war schließlich etwas, was er in den nächsten Wochen nicht so häufig machen konnte.

Ron schlief wieder ein und als er aufwachte war es schon weit nach 11 Uhr. Ron sah erschrocken auf die Uhr. '_Wann wollte Hermine wieder hier sein? Um 12 Uhr?'_ Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ließ sich Ron wieder in die Kissen zurückfallen. Vorbei war es mit seiner Ruhe. Er gab sich einen innerlichen Ruck und schlurfte Richtung Badezimmer...

Als Ron nach einer guten halben Stunde in die Küche ging, um sich Frühstück zu machen, bemerkte er nicht, dass jemand auf einem der Stühle saß und ihn beobachtete.

Als er sich schließlich umdrehte, fiel ihm vor Schreck der Becher Kaffee aus der Hand.

"Hermine!" schrie Ron. "Bei den Gründern, warum musst Du mich so erschrecken?" Fluchend suchte er nach seinem Zauberstab, bis ihm einfiel, dass er diesen auf dem kleinen Tisch im Schlafzimmer hatte liegen lassen. Frustriert schnappte er sich einen Lappen und begann, den verschütteten Kaffee aufzuwischen und die Scherben vom Boden einzusammeln.

Hermine antwortete jedoch nicht. Als er wieder vom Boden aufblickte, bemerkte Ron, dass sie ziemlich blass aussah. "Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Nun war er doch ein wenig besorgt.

"Es... es kam in den Muggel-Nachrichten. Eine... Explosion... in einem Pariser Vorort. Laut dem Nachrichtensprecher geht man von einer defekten Gas-Leitung aus... Aber als ich die Bilder sah... wusste ich sofort... dass dies das Werk der Todesser war..." Die ganze Zeit sprach sie mit gesenkter Stimme und schaute dabei aus dem Fenster, hinaus auf die Bäume, die langsam aber stetig ihre Blätter verloren. "Ich kenne den Ort... Ich habe dort nach Hogwarts ein halbes Jahr verbracht, um einfach mal auszuspannen und etwas anderes zu sehen... Erinnerst Du Dich?" Als sie Ron nicken sah, fuhr sie fort. "Es leben dort Muggel und Zauberer zusammen... Man hat sich dort miteinander verständigt und akzeptiert den anderen..."

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Ron. Eigentlich gehörten Angriffe der Todesser zu ihrem Tagesgeschäft. Es war nichts neues, auch wenn es in letzter Zeit etwas ruhiger geworden war. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum Hermine so aufgebracht war.

"Sie haben die Schule in die Luft gesprengt, Ron!" Hermine war aufgestanden und schrie ihn an. "Die SCHULE! Fast alle Kinder waren dort!" Die Tränen liefen ihr in Strömen über das Gesicht.

Ron wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Auf der einen Seite war er geschockt über die Nachricht, andererseits befanden sie sich im Krieg. Aber für ihn enthielten Hermines Erläuterungen allerdings noch eine weitere wichtige Information: Es ging wieder los! Wochenlang hatte sich auf beiden Seiten fast nichts getan und jetzt plötzlich dieser Angriff. Was würde das für die Weltmeisterschaft bedeuten? Innerlich fing Ron an, die Pläne für die Wachposten zu verändern, um eventuellen Angriffen aufgrund von Insider-Informationen zuvorzukommen. Automatisch war er in seinen Strategen-Modus gefallen.

Hermine bemerkte seine nachdenklichen Gesichtszüge und stutzte. "Hast Du mir überhaupt zugehört?" kreischte sie.

Ron schrak aus seinen Gedanken und starrte sie mit großen Augen an. "Natürlich habe ich Dir zugehört."

"Dann sag mir bitte, warum Du diesen Blick aufgesetzt hast, als würdest Du ganz weit weg sein." Ihre Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen, den sie immer hatte, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte. "Ich kenne Dich, Ron Weasley, also raus mit der Sprache!"

"Ich..." Ron kannte diesen Blick in Hermine's Augen, nur allzu oft hatte er ihn in letzter Zeit gesehen, immer wenn sie sich stritten. "Ich dachte nur an die Konsequenzen für die Weltmeisterschaft." Ron schluckte. Er wusste, dass dieses Thema Hermine zur Weißglut treiben konnte.

"WAS? Ich erzähle Dir hier von einem schrecklichen Angriff auf dutzende von Kindern und Du denkst an Quidditch? Das ist ja nicht zu fassen. So etwas Unsensibles wie Dich habe ich ja noch nie erlebt."

Jetzt reichte es Ron. Er war ja schon einiges von Hermine gewöhnt, aber irgendwann platzte auch ihm der Kragen. "Würdest Du mal wieder von Deinem hohen Ross herunterkommen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Dich als Miss Taktvoll qualifiziert, aber jetzt gehst Du entschieden zu weit. Schließlich habe ich in Rumänien für die Sicherheit zu sorgen."

"Du und Deine verdammte Weltmeisterschaft. Seit Wochen dreht sich alles nur noch darum. Es gibt auch noch andere Dinge im Leben, Ron!"

"Und das sagt gerade diejenige, die kaum noch zu Hause ist und am liebsten 36 Stunden am Tag arbeiten würde." Der verachtende Ton in Ron's Stimme war nicht zu überhören und Hermine's Augen zeigten, wie sehr er sie getroffen hatte.

"Das ist nicht fair..." wisperte sie. "Du weißt, dass sich mich in Herausforderungen verbeiße. Ich kann doch keine mir anvertraute Aufgabe einfach ablehnen oder ignorieren."

"Aber ich soll das, ja? Was zum Teufel denkst Du Dir eigentlich? Das ich das alles zu meinem Vergnügen mache? Auch ich habe meinen Platz und meine Pflichten, Hermine, nicht nur Du." Hermine's schuldbewusster Blick verriet ihm, dass er Recht hatte. "Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen." Er ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und raufte sich die Haare.

"Es tut mir leid," flüsterte Hermine. " Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass..."

"Ja genau," unterbrach sie Ron ziemlich schroff, " Du denkst immer nur an Dich. Alles andere ist nicht so wichtig und unter Deiner Würde und kommt erst viel, viel später." Ron atmete tief durch. _'Jetzt oder nie!'_

"Aber weißt Du was, Hermine? Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf Deine Spielchen. Dein ewiges Genörgel geht mir dermaßen auf die Nerven, dass ich es nicht länger aushalte."

So langsam schien Hermine zu begreifen, was Ron ihr da sagen wollte. Mit großen erschrockenen Augen sah sie ihn an. "Was...?"

"Du hast richtig verstanden. Wenn ich wieder aus Rumänien zurück bin, bist Du hier verschwunden." Ron merkte, dass es ihm gut tat, das Gefühlte auch einmal gegenüber Hermine auszusprechen. Sein Puls schien wieder etwas ruhiger zu schlagen und so atmete er einmal tief durch und fuhr wesentlich gefasster fort. "Hermine, hast Du denn nicht gemerkt, dass es zwischen uns nicht mehr funktioniert? Die ganzen letzten Wochen haben wir uns nur noch gestritten. Das ist doch keine Beziehung!"

"Aber..." Nervös blinzelte sie Ron an und versuchte, das eben Gehörte richtig einzuordnen. "Aber... Ich dachte... Warum?"

"Wir haben uns einfach auseinander gelebt, Hermine. Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, das einzusehen, doch es hat keinen Zweck, so weiterzumachen wie bisher."

Langsam und fast unmerklich nickte Hermine. "Vielleicht hast Du Recht. Natürlich habe ich es auch gemerkt, aber irgendwie hatte ich noch immer die Hoffnung, alles würde sich wieder einrenken." Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich ihren Lippen und Ron konnte sehen, wie sich ein Gedanke in ihr breit machte. Ihr fragender Blick schien ihn zu durchbohren. "Oder gibt es da etwas, was Du mir verheimlichst?"

Ron schien wie vom Blitz getroffen. _'Es kann nicht sein, dass sie etwas davon weiß. Es ist schon viel zu lange her.'_

"Wie... Wie kommst Du denn darauf?" Er versuchte verzweifelt, seine plötzliche Unsicherheit zu verbergen. "Alles was uns beide betrifft, habe ich Dir gesagt." _'Zumindest ist das nicht gelogen...'_

Ron musste schwer schlucken, als er in Hermine's Blick sah, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. "Es wäre schön, wenn Du wenigstens ehrlich zu mir wärst."

Seine Gedanken rasten wie wild. _'Konnte es sein, dass sie wirklich dachte, ich würde sie betrügen? Das ICH zu so was fähig sein könnte?'_ Ron versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Wieso musste sie immer ihm die Schuld geben? Warum konnte sie nicht einmal auch ihre eigenen Fehler eingestehen?

"Ich glaube es ist besser, Du gehst jetzt."

"Aber Du hast gesagt..." Hermine war verwirrt über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel.

"Und jetzt habe ich es mir eben anders überlegt. Pack Deine Sachen und geh, bevor ich etwas tue oder sage, was ich später bereuen könnte." Ron ging an ihr vorbei aus der Küche. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen. Und auf nüchternen Magen war er ungenießbar.

"Bis heute Abend bist Du hier verschwunden." war das letzte, was Hermine von ihm hörte, bevor er die Haustür hinter sich zuschlug.

Ron machte einen kleinen Spaziergang bis zum Park zwei Blocks weiter. Dort setzte er sich auf eine der Parkbänke und genoss die klare Herbstluft. Mittlerweile hatte sich sein Gemütszustand wieder ein wenig gelegt.

_'Warum bringt sie mich immer wieder zur Weißglut?' _

Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, so grob zu Hermine zu sein. Er wollte mit ihr in aller Ruhe über die ganze Sache reden und ihr wirklich ein paar Tage Zeit geben, sich eine neue Wohnung zu suchen. Aber sie hatte mal wieder diesen Punkt in ihm gefunden. Sie wusste genau, wie sie ihn bis zum Äußersten reizen konnte. Auch wenn es manchmal nicht beabsichtigt war.

Doch diese Unterstellung war einfach zu viel gewesen. Er war doch schließlich nicht derjenige gewesen, der...

_'STOP! Das ist alles längst abgehakt. Beruhig' Dich und konzentriere Dich auf Deine bevorstehende Aufgabe.' _

Ron beschloss, seine Gedanken ein wenig abzulenken und den Nachmittag in Muggel-London zu verbringen. Es gab dort immer so herrlich viel zu sehen und seine Stimmung würde sich dort bestimmt wieder aufhellen. Vielleicht würde er auch einfach nur ins Kino gehen, mittlerweile hatte er an dieser Einrichtung einen großen Gefallen gefunden.

Mit einem letzten Seufzer stand Ron wieder von der Bank auf und apparierte in eine der Nebengassen unweit vom Piccadilly Circus.

-----

Das Kreischen und Fauchen war schon meilenweit zu hören gewesen, doch erst jetzt konnte Draco den Ursprung erkennen. Das Drachen-Reservat war gut gesichert und er konnte nur durch die Bäume, hinter denen er sich versteckt hielt, erkennen, was dort vor sich ging.

Der Weg durch die Bizac-Klamm war einfacher gewesen, als erwartet. Draco hatte zwar ein paar Steinschlägen ausweichen müssen, aber ansonsten war der Flug ohne weitere Zwischenfälle vorübergegangen. Als er dann am Lacul Rosu angekommen war, wusste er erst nicht, wo er nach dem Reservat suchen sollte, bis er am gegenüberliegenden Ufer einen kleinen Tumult bemerkte.

Wären nicht die Schreie gewesen, hätte Draco wahrscheinlich gar nicht weiter darauf geachtet, doch als er näher hingeschaut hatte, sah er, dass die Bäume sich irgendwie unnatürlich bewegten. Es schien fast, als würden sie durchgeschüttelt werden. Gerade in dem Moment, wo sich Draco fragte, was dort wohl vor sich ging, kam ein Rumänisches Langhorn zum Vorschein. Direkt hinter ihm ein Dutzend Zauberer, die verzweifelt versuchten, den Drachen in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen. Anscheinend hatten sie gehofft, ihn durch das Treiben an den See, einkesseln zu können.

Doch der Drache schlug mit seinem Schwanz wild um sich, so dass es den Zauberern nicht gelang, näher an ihn ranzukommen. Jegliche Chancen, den Drachen zu besänftigen, sei es durch Köder oder Beruhigungszauber, und ihn friedfertig ins Lager zu bringen, waren somit verflogen. Zu guter Letzt schien den Hütern nichts weiter übrig zu bleiben, als den Drachen zu betäuben. Ein lautes "Stupefy!", gleichzeitig gesprochen, brachte den Koloss zu Fall, so dass der Boden im Umkreis von einer Meile erzitterte.

Draco beschloss, den Zauberern heimlich zu folgen. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn direkt zu ihrem Camp führen würden. Vielleicht würde er dann noch etwas erfahren, was ihm hilfreich sein könnte.

Die Zauberer hatten ihn direkt zum Reservat geführt. Allerdings war dieses durch jede Menge Schutzzauber gesichert, so dass kein Unbefugter in das Lager kommen konnte. Auf diese Weise konnten die Drachen zudem nicht fliehen. Somit blieb Draco also nichts anderes übrig, als sich außerhalb der Barrieren zu verstecken und abzuwarten, ob sich etwas tun würde.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, sah er nach einer kurzen Weile etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Zwischen den Häusern im Lager sah Draco plötzlich etwas, was er schon seit langem nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Rote Haare, so grell, dass er sie in jeder Menge sofort hätte herausfinden können, lenkten seinen Blick auf die Gestalt im Halbschatten.

_'Das kann nicht sein. Er kann es nicht sein. Was würde er hier wollen?' _

Doch dann fiel Draco ein, dass Ron ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass einer seiner Brüder Hüter in diesem Reservat sei. Und da die Weasleys allesamt bekannt waren für ihre roten Haare, konnte man sie leicht verwechseln, wenn man sie, wie Draco, nur aus der Ferne und im Dunkeln sah.

Die Gestalt trat aus dem Halbschatten heraus und Draco bemerkte, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Es war nicht Ron.

Er hatte vor Schreck den Atem angehalten und erst jetzt bemerkte er den Mangel an Sauerstoff. Laut atmete Draco aus und zog wieder frische Luft in seine Lungen. _'Wie war noch der Name? Charlie?'_

Draco überlegte gerade, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, Ron's Bruder direkt zu fragen, ob er etwas von einem für diese Gegend ungewöhnlichen Drachen wüsste, als ein weiterer Schrei ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Sein Blick folgte der unwillkommenen Unterbrechung und er bemerkte einen kleinen Zauberer, der hektisch Richtung Lagereingang rannte.

"Charlie! Ein Unfall! Charlie!"

Draco beobachtete, wie Ron's Bruder dem Zauberer entgegen rannte, als er seinen Namen hörte. Nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt kamen beide zum Stehen, so dass Draco ihr Gespräch mit anhören konnte.

"Was ist Barney? Was ist passiert?"

"In der Schlucht..." Der Atem von Charlie's Gegenüber kam in kurzen, heftigen Stößen, als wäre er mehrere Kilometer gerannt. "Am Fuße des...Eddie... Höhle... Feuer..."

Charlie legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes, den er um mindestens 2 Kopflängen überragte. "Barney, beruhige Dich, tief durchatmen. Ich versteh' Dich nicht ganz. Welche Höhle meinst Du?"

Plötzlich sprudelte alles aus Barney heraus, als ob jemand den Stöpsel bei ihm gezogen hätte. "Eddie und ich... wir haben die Alarmzauber kontrolliert... als sich plötzlich Steine in der Wand lösten... Er, er konnte sich nicht halten... stürzte ein paar Meter in eine Spalte... er lebte noch, als ich losflug, um Hilfe zu holen..."

"BARNEY! WO?" Die Besorgnis in Charlie's Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Panik stieg in den Augen des kleinen Zauberers auf. "Die Höhle an der Drachensenke..."

Als Charlie hörte, wo der Unfall stattgefunden hatte, wirkte er wie versteinert. "Das Opalauge..."

Draco sah, wie Barney zur Bestätigung nickte, doch er konnte dem Gesagten nicht so recht folgen? _'Opalauge?'_

"Verdammt! Wir müssen Eddie da rausholen. Ruf das Rettungsteam zusammen, Barney. Ich flieg voraus." Charlie schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, denn noch während er dem anderen Zauberer Anweisungen gab rannte er zu einem Schuppen und kam mit einem Besen wieder. "Wir müssen das Opalauge ruhig stellen. Solange es in der Senke haust, ist es zu gefährlich. Aber während der Brutzeit können wir es auch nicht wegschaffen."

Und schon war Charlie zwischen den hohen Tannen rund um das Lager verschwunden. Der kleine Zauberer rannte verzweifelt hin und her und rief nach den verschiedensten Leuten, die wohl zum üblichen Rettungsteam gehörten.

Während Draco die Hektik im Reservat verfolgte, begann er so langsam zu begreifen, was er da soeben gehört hatte.

_'Opalauge! Natürlich! Das Antipodische Opalauge... Wieso bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen...?' _

Draco sah, dass sich eine kleine Truppe von 6 Zauberern gesammelt hatte und er beschloss, ihnen in sicherem Abstand hinterher zu fliegen. Er musste wissen, wo diese Drachensenke war...

* * *

[1] Berg in Rumänien  
[2] Lacul Rosu – Roter See (Rumänien)  
[3] Alrakis - µ Dra, Stern im Sternbild Drache

* * *

Anmerkungen: Als Alrakis' Zwischenmahlzeit hatte ich erst ein junges Kaninchen vorgesehen. Aber es ist Visiongirl76 zu verdanken, dass es dann doch etwas anderes geworden ist. ;-) Sie ist völlig vernarrt in diese Tiere und hat mich sehr überzeugend umgestimmt. Wollte mir ja schließlich nicht ihren Zorn aufhalsen... :-D  
So, das war's mal wieder. Ich hoffe, ich hab Euch das Warten nicht allzu schwer gemacht. ;-) Und bitte das Reviewn nicht vergessen. 


	5. Unsicherheit

Zusammenfassung: Ron wird mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert und muß sich entscheiden. Doch wird er auch die Konsequenzen ertragen können?

Hinweis: SLASH Wenn ihr nicht wisst, was das ist oder es nicht mögt - dann weg hier!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen etc. aus dem HP-Universum gehören JKR - mir leider nur die künstlerische Freiheit schnüff  
(Obwohl ich - wenn ich könnte - Draco für immer ans Bett fesseln würde ggg)  
Ich werde mich bemühen, jede Verwendung anderer Literatur (orig oder ff) entsprechend zu kennzeichnen. Sollte mir allerdings mal etwas durch die Lappen gehen, wäre ich für einen Hinweis dankbar, damit ich dies dann nachholen kann.

Mein Dank gebührt an dieser Stelle natürlich meiner Beta-Leserin Visiongirl76. Was wäre ich ohne Deine Kommentare?  
Und selbstverständlich darf ich auch Euch Leser/Reviewer nicht vergessen. Vielen Dank, daß ihr bis hierher durchgehalten habt.

* * *

**Wenn Dich die Vergangenheit einholt...**

Kapitel 5 - Unsicherheit 

Dicke Nebelschwaden verdichteten sich um die Felsformationen der Karpaten. Die Temperaturen waren mittlerweile doch erheblich gesunken und Ron zog seinen Mantel enger um seinen Körper. Kleine Wölkchen kamen aus seinem Mund, als er leise vor sich hinfluchte und versuchte, seine Hände durch Aneinanderreiben aufzuwärmen. Er hatte zwar einen Wärme-Zauber gesprochen, doch dieser wirkte nur auf seine Kleidung und die Taschen in seinem Mantel waren nicht tief genug, um seinen Händen die nötige Wärme zu spenden.

Es war später Abend und morgen würde die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft beginnen...

Ron war erst ziemlich spät wieder nach Hause gekommen und Hermine war, genau wie er erwartet hatte, schon verschwunden. Die meisten ihrer Sachen lagen noch an ihrem Platz, doch eine Nachricht auf einem kleinen Stück Pergament, direkt an der Haustür befestigt, besagte, dass sie in ein paar Tagen wiederkommen würde, um den Rest zu holen. Er solle sich keine Sorgen machen – wenn er aus Rumänien zurück wäre, würde alles weg sein.

Da Ron keine weitere Notwendigkeit gesehen hatte, in England zu bleiben, holte er seine schon fertig gepackten Sachen aus dem Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Schublade, in der er den Portschlüssel, eine kleine Holzfigur in Form einer Fledermaus, aufbewahrt hatte. _'Typisch Rumänen – immer noch stolz auf ihre Vampire.'_ Belustigt schüttelte Ron den Kopf und griff nach der Figur...

Als er in einer dunklen Gasse wieder zu Sinnen gekommen war, hatte er ein ziemlich flaues Gefühl im Magen. Er mochte Portschlüssel nicht besonders, ihm wurde jedes Mal fürchterlich schwindelig. Aber es war momentan die beste und schnellste Möglichkeit zwischen seinem Haus und dem Austragungsort für die Meisterschaft hin und her zu reisen. Zum Apparieren war die Entfernung zu groß, die Zwischenhalte hätten ihn nur unnötig aufgehalten.

Er lehnte sich kurz an die Mauer und schaute sich dann seine Umgebung genauer an. Er sah an der Hauswand zur Hauptstraße ein Schild hängen, auf dem "La Liliac"(1) geschrieben stand. Er war also genau dort angekommen, wo der rumänische Sicherheitschef für ihn eine Unterkunft arrangiert hatte. Von ihm hatte er auch den Portschlüssel erhalten.

Razvan Draghincescu war seine Kontaktperson in Rumänien. Mit ihm zusammen hatte er den Plan für die Sicherheit bei der Weltmeisterschaft entwickelt. Da er und sein Team von einheimischen Auroren schon seit Monaten mit Ron und seinen Kollegen zusammenarbeiteten, war die Verständigung mittlerweile auch kein Problem mehr. Gleich am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages würden sie sich in der Sicherheitszentrale am Stadion treffen, um letzte Korrekturen durchzugehen und alle auf ihre entsprechenden Posten zu schicken.

Doch jetzt wollte Ron einfach nur einen warmen Platz am Kamin, ein Butterbier und ein gutes Gespräch mit seinem Bruder Charlie, dessen Einladung zum Abendessen er vor ein paar Minuten per Eule bekommen hatte.

Charlie wollte ihn am Ortsausgang abholen und Ron hatte keine Lust gehabt, die Zeit in seiner Unterkunft zu verbringen. Er konnte genauso gut schon mal loslaufen und ein wenig den Abend genießen. Doch er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass es hier in den Bergen nachts schneller kalt wurde, als im flachen Land rund um London. Und so stand er leicht zitternd in einer windstillen Ecke, als Charlie ein paar Minuten später eintraf.

"Hey Char'," rief Ron und trat einen Schritt vor.

Charlie drehte sich nach der Stimme um und sah Ron aus dem Schatten treten. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen; es tat so gut, seinen Bruder einmal wieder zu sehen. Charlie ging schnellen Schrittes auf Ron zu und umarmte ihn.

"Ron! Mann, wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen?"

"Viel zu lange. Es ist wirklich schade, dass erst eine Quidditch-Meisterschaft hier stattfinden muß, damit wir uns mal wieder sehen."

Er löste sich aus der Umarmung seines Bruders und trat einen Schritt zurück um seinem Bruder ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Ich freue mich wirklich riesig, Dich wieder zu sehen, Charlie. Aber lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo es etwas gemütlicher ist. Ich habe keine Lust, hier festzufrieren."

Charlie lachte laut auf. "Du hast Recht. Es gibt hier in der Nähe eine kleine Kneipe, in der ich gelegentlich bin. Wirklich gemütlich." Er trat an Ron's Seite und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. "Na komm, es ist nicht weit."

Zwei Straßen weiter führte Charlie ihn in eine Gaststätte mit dem Namen "Cavitate de Dragon"(2). Ron musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

"Was?" Charlie schaute ihn leicht verwundert an, als sie über die Schwelle traten.

"Dass eine Kneipe mit diesem Namen zu Deinen Aufenthaltsorten gehört."

Jetzt musste auch Charlie grinsen. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du rumänisch sprichst." Er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er recht beeindruckt war von seinem Bruder. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Ron sich für fremde Sprachen interessieren würde.

"Na ja, ich verstehe es ein bisschen. Schließlich muß ich mich ja auch mit meinen Kollegen hier verständigen können."

Charlie schaute sich in dem kleinen Schankraum um und deutete auf einen Tisch nahe dem Kamin, der die einzige Lichtquelle zu sein schien. "Lass uns den Tisch dort hinten nehmen. Dann können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten."

Während sie am Tresen vorbei zum Kamin gingen, schaute sich Ron ein wenig um. Der Raum war für eine Gaststätte ziemlich klein, die Anzahl der Tische konnte an zwei Händen abgezählt werden. Das Mobiliar bestand größtenteils aus dunklem Holz, was dem Raum eine noch düstere Atmosphäre verschaffte. Die niedrige Zimmerdecke machte einen beengenden Eindruck und der Wirt hinter der Theke schien auch nicht gerade sehr freundlich. Doch Charlie schien ihn gut zu kennen, denn er hob die Hand zum Gruß und bestellte etwas zu trinken.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch neben dem Kamin und genossen für ein paar Minuten die von ihm ausstrahlende Wärme. Nachdem der Wirt ihnen ihre Getränke gebracht hatte, unterbrach Ron die zwischen ihnen herrschende Stille.

"Und? Was machen Deine Drachen?"

"Wie? Ach so, die Drachen. Alles soweit im grünen Bereich – bis auf ein ausbrütendes Opalaugen-Weibchen, das sich hierher verirrt hat. Weiß auch nicht, was sie dazu bewogen hat. Auf jeden Fall ist sie ziemlich aggressiv, was das Arbeiten in ihrer Nähe nicht gerade einfach macht. Ansonsten haben wir im Moment einiges damit zu tun, die Sicherheitssysteme zu kontrollieren, damit uns keiner während der Meisterschaft ausreißt."

"Wäre wohl nicht so angebracht, wenn plötzlich ein Langhorn den Quaffel aufspießt," scherzte Ron und Charlie konnte sich bei dem Gedanken ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

"Jetzt erzähl aber mal von Dir, Ron. Wie geht's Dir so? Was macht Hermine?"

Ron's Gesichtsausdruck wurde augenblicklich ernst. "Lass uns bitte von etwas anderem sprechen. Das ist im Moment ein Thema, mit dem ich mich in letzter Zeit genug beschäftigt habe."

"Aber was ist denn los?" Charlie gefiel der Tonfall seines Bruders überhaupt nicht.

"Wir haben uns gestern im Streit getrennt." Als Ron Charlie's besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hinzu "Frag' lieber nicht. Es war wirklich nicht schön. Alles was ich jetzt brauche ist Abstand und ein wenig Ablenkung."

Er konnte sich einen tiefen Seufzer nicht verkneifen und beschloß, das Thema zu wechseln. "Also, Du kommst doch sicherlich auch mal zu den Spielen."

Charlie war etwas überrumpelt von den Neuigkeiten und dem schnellen Themenwechsel, wollte Ron aber nicht weiter bedrängen. "Klar, wenn schon mal so ein Ereignis direkt vor meiner Tür ist, kann ich es doch nicht einfach ignorieren. Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich Quidditch liebe."

In der Zwischenzeit kam der Wirt zu Ihnen an den Tisch. Da Ron trotz seiner gelegentlichen Aufenthalte in Rumänien sich nicht mit den landesüblichen Speisen auskannte, bestellt Charlie für ihn etwas mit.

Sie unterhielten sich bis nach dem Essen über Quidditch und Drachen, als Charlie auf den Orden zu sprechen kam. "Und was macht die Jagd nach den Todessern?"

Ron's Miene hatte sich während ihres Gespräches entspannt, doch jetzt verdunkelten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder. "In letzter Zeit war es ziemlich ruhig. Doch jetzt scheinen sie wieder zu agieren. In Frankreich wurde eine Schule angegriffen."

Charlie schaute ihn entsetzt an, doch Ron ließ ihm keine Zeit diese Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten. "Ich befürchte, dass wir bei der Weltmeisterschaft mit einem Angriff rechnen müssen. Hab' die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, die Pläne umzuarbeiten."

"Das wäre ja schrecklich! So viele Menschen kommen in diesen Tagen hier zusammen. Mal abgesehen von den ganzen Zivilisten könnten sie mit einem Schlag einen Großteil der wichtigsten Mitglieder der magischen Weltbevölkerung auslöschen."

Ron nickte nur. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu "Man möchte meinen, dass der Orden mit der doppelten Anzahl an Spionen jetzt mehr Informationen bezüglich der gegnerischen Aktivitäten erhält. Aber anscheinend ist dies ja nicht der Fall." Er konnte sich ein verächtliches Schnauben nicht verkneifen.

"Doppelte Anzahl an Spionen?" Charlie schaute recht verwundert. "Hab ich was verpasst? Ich dachte, der einzige wäre Severus Snape. Habt ihr jetzt eine ganze Horde bei den Todessern eingeschleust?"

"Keine ganze Horde." Ron musste unwillkürlich lachen, aus irgendeinem Grund drängte sich ihm der Gedanke an eine Horde wildgewordener Trolle auf. "Wir haben neben Snape jetzt noch jemand anderen bei den Todessern, der uns angeblich Informationen zukommen lässt."

"Was heißt angeblich?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem Ganzen trauen soll. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer diese zweite Person ist. Eigentlich weiß es keiner. Nur Snape, Dumbledore und Remus kennen den zweiten Mann." Ron glaubte, ein Aufblitzen in Charlie's Augen zu erkennen, schob diesen Gedanken aber schnell wieder beiseite. "Er kommt nicht zu den Treffen und ist momentan das wohlgehütetste Geheimnis der drei. Jegliche Kommunikation geht nur über einen von ihnen. Und der Rest von uns erfährt nicht die geringste Kleinigkeit."

"Das klingt ja nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend."

"Vor allem nicht, wenn nach einer langen Zeit wieder eine Attacke passiert und wir nicht im Geringsten gewarnt wurden."

"Scheint, als ob wir die nächsten Wochen besonders wachsam sein sollten," erwiderte Charlie mit düsterer Miene.

Ihre Unterhaltung drehte sich noch eine Weile um den Orden, bis sie dann wieder zu den etwas angenehmeren Themen zurückkamen. Ron entspannte sich wieder und war froh, seinen Gedanken etwas Zerstreuung bieten zu können. Außerdem war es gut, Charlie mal wieder zu sehen und zu hören, was in den entlegenen Gegenden Europas so vor sich ging. Schließlich war die Weltmeisterschaft das Einzige, mit dem er sich in letzter Zeit beschäftigte.

Als der Wirt sie schließlich darauf aufmerksam machte, dass es Zeit war, zu schließen, beendeten sie ihr Gespräch und verließen das Lokal in Richtung Stadtkern, wo Ron's Unterkunft lag.

"Hey, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns noch ein paar Mal, während Du hier bist," sagte Charlie, als sie den Lichtern der Innenstadt näher kamen.

"Klar, es wäre schön, wenn wir das wiederholen könnten."

"Okay, ich schick' Dir eine Eule, sobald ich weiß, wann ich zu den Spielen kommen kann." Er gab Ron einen Klaps auf den Rücken. "Bis bald."

"Bis bald, Charlie," antwortete Ron. Er schaute seinem Bruder hinterher, bis dieser hinter einer Häuserecke verschwunden war.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Ron zu dem Platz, an dem das schmale, aber hohe Haus stand, in dem er die nächsten Nächte verbringen würde. Es waren schon fast alle Lichter gelöscht. Leise betrat Ron die Gaststätte und stieg die Stufen hoch zu dem Gang, auf dem sein Zimmer lag. Alle paar Meter war eine Fackel an den Wänden angebracht, so dass die Flure in ein düsteres Licht getaucht wurden.

Ron ging in sein Zimmer und machte keine Anstalten, die Kerze auf seinem Tisch zu entzünden. Durch das Fenster drang genügend Licht von den Straßenlaternen, um die Umrisse in seinem Zimmer zu erkennen.

Er war auf einmal furchtbar müde und so ließ er sich einfach aufs Bett fallen, nicht darauf achtend, dass er seine Kleidung immer noch anhatte. Doch anstatt sofort einzuschlafen, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu den Ereignissen des vergangenen Tages. Er hoffte inständig, dass er sich täuschte...

-----

Es war früher Vormittag und Draco hatte noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, bevor das erste Spiel der Weltmeisterschaft anfangen würde. Da die Zeit jedoch nicht ausreichend war, sich um seine weiteren Schritte bezüglich des schwarzen Diamanten zu kümmern, beschloss er, sich schon mal zum Quidditch-Stadion zu begeben und einfach die Atmosphäre zu genießen. Schließlich hatte sein Vater ihm früher nie erlaubt, sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten unter das "gewöhnliche" Volk zu mischen und die einfachen Freuden zu genießen. Selbst bei der letzten Weltmeisterschaft, als er schon erwachsen und vollständig ausgebildeter Zauberer war, hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt, als sich den Anweisungen seines Vaters zu unterwerfen. Was soviel hieß wie möglichst kurzfristig an einen der VIP-Eingänge apparieren und sich direkt zu den Logen-Plätzen zu begeben.

Die Ablenkung würde ihm gut tun, vor allem da sein Kopf förmlich zu rauchen schien, weil er die ganze Nacht über die neu gewonnenen Erkenntnisse gegrübelt hatte.

Er war der kleinen Gruppe von Zauberern zur Drachensenke gefolgt und hatte aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet, wie sie ihren bewusstlosen Kollegen aus einer Felsspalte herausholten. Charlie und seine Männer hatten sichtliche Schwierigkeiten bei dieser Aufgabe gehabt, denn aus einer Höhle nahe der Spalte schossen scharlachrote Flammen, untermauert von einem Fauchen, dass Draco das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Gelegentlich konnte der Slytherin einen Blick auf den Drachen erhaschen, dessen perlmutfarbigen Schuppen das Sonnenlicht reflektierten. Da der Drache sich nicht aus der Höhle begab, konnte Draco jedoch noch nicht einmal erahnen, wie groß der Drache war.

Als er sah, wie problematisch sich die Rettungsaktion gestaltete, machten sich Zweifel in Draco breit, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, sich mit diesem Geschöpf anzulegen. Doch der Drang nach Macht überwog und verscheuchte die Bedenken in die hinterste Ecke seines Unterbewusstseins. Nun wusste er wenigstens, mit was er es zu tun bekommen würde. Er würde sich gut überlegen müssen, wie er vorgehen wollte. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wie der Drache der Schlüssel zu seinem Erfolg sein sollte. Doch er spürte, dass er sich in die Höhle begeben musste und bei dem Gedanken daran schlug sein Puls schneller.

Während der letzten Stunden hatte Draco versucht, die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages zu verarbeiten und sich einen Plan zurecht zu legen. Bisher jedoch vergebens. Doch nun wollte er diese Gedanken beiseite schieben und einfach nur das Spiel genießen.

Je näher Draco dem Stadion kam, umso bevölkerter wurden die Strassen. Immer mehr Menschen drängten in Richtung des Großereignisses. Kaum jemand wollte das erste Spiel der Weltmeisterschaft verpassen. Schließlich spielte der amtierende Vize-Weltmeister Frankreich gegen den Gastgeber Rumänien, Viertplazierter des letzten Turniers – ein absolutes Spitzenspiel.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, wem die größten Sympathien bei dieser Partie galten. Überall konnte man Fähnchen mit der Landesflagge Rumäniens sehen. Viele Menschen hatten sich zudem in den Farben blau, gelb und rot gekleidet, um jedem zu zeigen, wer ihr Favorit war. Zwischendurch konnte man jedoch auch Anhänger der französischen Mannschaft erkennen. Hin und wieder begegnete Draco ein paar Zauberern, die stolz die Nationalhymne Frankreichs sangen.

Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf über den in seinen Augen völlig überzogenen Nationalbezug. Für ihn zählte nur das Spiel an sich. Er hatte zwar auch die ein oder andere Lieblingsmannschaft, doch für ihn zählte nur die Qualität der Mannschaft, nicht welchem Land sie angehörte. Und nur weil er eine Mannschaft gut fand, würde er sich noch lange nicht in deren Farben kleiden.

Aber vielleicht lag es auch an dem Anschlag auf eine französische Schule, dass die Stimmung bei den Anhängern der Franzosen so gedämpft war. Draco hatte überraschenderweise in seiner Herberge den Tagespropheten erhalten können. Die Schlagzeile war unübersehbar gewesen. Und anhand der Fotos auf den anderen in- und ausländischen Zeitungen konnte Draco erkennen, dass das Thema schnell die Runde gemacht hatte. Anscheinend war man überzeugt, dass dies das Werk der Todesser gewesen war. Draco traute Voldemort zwar solch einen Schritt zu, war sich über seine eigene Meinung jedoch nicht ganz sicher, da er bisher nichts von einer solchen Aktivität erfahren hatte. _'Aber ich bin auch schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen. Wer weiß, was sich alles so entwickelt hat, während ich nicht da war. Schließlich ist Lucius' Brief von gestern der erste seit...'_ Auf jeden Fall hatte diese Neuigkeit ihn dazu bewegt, noch mehr auf der Hut zu sein, als bisher. _'Vielleicht war es wirklich eine kurzfristige Entscheidung... Oder... haben sie einen Verdacht und vertrauen mir nicht mehr?'_ Doch es nützte nichts, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, das sah auch er ein. Sein nächstes Treffen mit Lucius würde auf jeden Fall interessant werden...

Nach einer Weile kam Draco auf einem großen Platz an, der sich direkt vor dem Stadion befand. Hier befanden sich eine Unmenge von Ständen mit Fanartikeln, Prospekten, Quidditch-Equipment und anderen Dingen, die die Verkäufer mit Eifer an den Mann zu bringen versuchten.

Draco wanderte eine Weile auf dem Platz umher und beobachtete die Menschen. Als er plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht erblickte, erstarrte er, doch die Person verschwand so schnell in der Menge, dass er ihr nicht folgen konnte. _'Ich könnte mich auch einfach nur geirrt haben. Aber was, wenn nicht? Er ist bestimmt nicht derjenige, der aus reiner Freude zu einem Spiel kommt. Ich dachte, Lucius würde sich noch ein wenig Zeit lassen...'_

Grübelnd ging Draco in Richtung Stadioneingang. Er würde auf der Hut sein müssen. Sollte wirklich das eintreten, was er befürchtete, so musste er schnell reagieren können. Er wollte auf keinen Fall zwischen die Fronten geraten.

Aufgrund des anherrschenden Krieges, waren die Sicherheitsbestimmungen bei dieser Weltmeisterschaft besonders hoch, so dass jeder nur durch einen der acht bewachten Eingänge ins Innere des Quidditch-Stadions gelangen konnte. Lange Reihen von Zauberern aus aller Welt bildeten sich, so dass es eine Weile dauerte, bis man zu den Wachposten kam, die jeden kontrollierten, der ihnen verdächtig vorkam.

Spätestens jetzt war Draco froh, sich seine Eintrittskarte schon am Vortag gesichert zu haben. Er war beileibe nicht derjenige, der die Geduld dazu hatte, in mehr als einer Schlange anzustehen.

Als er durch den Torbogen schritt, merkte er wie die Luft um ihn herum knisterte. _'Was ist das denn für ein Zauber? Was außer meinem Zauberstab sollte ich schon an Gefährlichem bei mir tragen?'_ Doch dann entdeckte er an einer der Wände eine riesige Tafel, auf der plötzlich sein Name erschien. _'Wie? Man wird hier registriert?'_ Unwillkürlich musste er spöttisch grinsen. _'Als ob das jemanden wie Lucius abhalten würde...'_

Eine große Treppe führte zu den begehrten Logen-Plätzen, für die er trotz halber Mordandrohungen keine Karte mehr ergattern konnte. Stattdessen musste er sich mit einem Sitzplatz in der unteren Hälfte der Ränge begnügen. _'Wenigstens ist es kein Stehplatz geworden! Obwohl ich mir wahrscheinlich den Hals verrenke von dort unten.' murrte Draco._ Als er schließlich an seinem Platz angekommen war und sich das Spielfeld des Stadions ansah, bemerkte er, dass so ziemlich überall Wachposten standen. _'Rechnen die Ministerien mit einem Anschlag?'_ Jeder Durchgang war gesichert und niemand kam in eine Zone, für die er keine Genehmigung oder Eintrittskarte hatte.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis ein Zauberer, der offensichtlich der Stadionsprecher war, in die Mitte des Spielfeldes trat und den Sonorus-Zauber sprach, um das Spiel anzukündigen. Draco konnte ihn nicht verstehen, da er die rumänische Sprache nicht verstand, doch an jeder Seite des Stadions waren riesige Leinwände angebracht, auf denen die Übersetzung in den unterschiedlichsten Sprachen zum Vorschein kam.

"Willkommen zur 424. Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft! Wir freuen uns, dieses Großereignis in diesem Jahr ausrichten zu dürfen und wünschen allen Angereisten einen angenehmen Aufenthalt und spannende Spiele!" Abertausende von Quidditch-Begeisterten applaudierten dem Stadionssprecher. Allerdings merkte dieser anhand etlicher Zwischenrufe, dass die meisten Zauberer nicht unbedingt auf seine ausschweifenden Worte erpicht waren, sondern am liebsten sofort das so lang erwartete Spiel sehen wollten. Also schob er seine Gedanken an eine etwas längere Begrüßungsrede beiseite und gab dem Publikum, was es wollte.

"Doch nun will ich Sie nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen und Ihnen die Teams des ersten Spiels vorstellen." Lautes Getöse erschallte durch die Reihen.

"Als erstes Team der amtierende Vize-Weltmeister Frankreich mit seinen Spielern... Jaques "Der Verdrehte" Le Tort als Hüter... den Jägern Jean Camus, Rachel Breton und Madeleine Marquand... Pierre Gabin und Damien Faure als Treiber... und der Sucherin Seraphine Serrault!"

Die französischen Spieler, gekleidet in azur-blaue Trikots, kamen ins Stadion geflogen, umringt von hunderten von Feen, offensichtlich die Maskottchen der Franzosen. Fans der französischen Mannschaft schwenkten ihre Fähnchen und jubelten ihren Idolen zu. Die Feen, so klein, dass sie perfekt in der Hand eines Menschen hätten liegen können, waren anscheinend nach ihren Flügelfarben ausgesucht worden, denn diese entsprachen den Farben der französischen Nationalflagge. Durch ihre schnellen Bewegungen tauchten sie das Stadion in einen bunt-glitzernden Schimmer, während sie in großen Kreisen um das Spielfeld zogen und sich schließlich auf der Seite ihrer Mannschaft niederließen.

Draco erkannte unter den französischen Spielern ein bekanntes Gesicht und fragte sich, woher er jemanden aus dieser Nationalmannschaft kennen könnte. Doch dann dämmerte es ihm – das Trimagische Turnier in seinem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts. Die Jägerin war unter den Besuchern aus Beauxbatons gewesen und hatte ihm ständig Avancen gemacht. Er musste bei dem Gedanken an Pansy's eifersüchtiges Verhalten kichern. Was hätten wohl die beiden dazu gesagt, wenn er ihnen damals erzählt hätte, dass er an Mädchen nicht interessiert war.

Draco's Gedanken wurden durch die Stimme des Stadionsprechers wieder unterbrochen. "Und als Gegner der Gastgeber Rumänien, Viertplazierter der letzten Weltmeisterschaft mit seinen Spielern... als Hüter Marius Trausan... Radu Diaconu, Angela Hurezeanu und Dan Tomuta auf den Jäger-Positionen... den Treibern Viktoria Ceausescu und Cosmin Ionescu... sowie Adrian Perlea als Sucher!"

Unter tosendem Applaus flogen die Spieler der gastgebenden Mannschaft von der gegenüberliegenden Seite her ins Stadion, blut-rote Umhänge hinter ihnen flatternd. Die Spieler wurden dicht gefolgt von einer riesigen schwarzen Wolke, die sich plötzlich auflöste und hunderte von Fledermäusen zu erkennen gab. Die Fledermäuse flogen in einer großen Geschwindigkeit kreuz und quer durch das Stadion, das Schlagen ihrer Flügel ohrenbetäubend.

Als auch die Fledermäuse sich zur rumänischen Seite des Spielfeldes begeben hatten, kündigte der Stadionssprecher den Schiedsrichter an, ein amerikanischer Zauberer, dessen Blick jeden einzelnen Spieler am liebsten aufgespießt hätte.

"Ich will nicht länger Reden schwingen. Lasst das Spiel beginnen!" Der Sprecher verließ unter großem Applaus das Spielfeld und begab sich zu einer verglasten Loge, von der aus er anscheinend das Spiel kommentieren würde.

Die Zuschauer wollten endlich ihre Mannschaften in Aktion sehen und so öffnete der Schiedsrichter die hölzerne Truhe, die er mitgebracht hatte, um die Klatscher und den Goldenen Schnatz in die Freiheit zu entlassen. Mittlerweile hatten sich die Spieler in einem Kreis um den Unparteiischen geschart und warteten auf den Quaffel, der kurz darauf in die Luft geworfen wurde.

Die Franzosen waren schneller und schnappten sich den Quaffel als erstes – das Match hatte begonnen. Wie bei jeder Begegnung dieser Spitzenklasse war es dem Stadionssprecher nicht möglich, weit auszuschweifen, zu schnell waren die Spielzüge.

"Camus... Breton... böser Treffer durch Klatscher... Tomuta... Diaconu... TOR!!! 10:0 für Rumänien!"

Das Stadion bebte. Die rumänischen Fans standen auf ihren Rängen und applaudierten den Spielern, während die Fledermaus-Wolke eine weitere Runde um das Spielfeld zog. Die Leinwände mit den Kommentaren des Stadionssprechers zeigten währenddessen eine Zeitlupenwiederholung des Torschusses durch Diaconu.

Und schon ging das Spiel weiter. "Falkenkopf-Formation durch die Franzosen... Camus… Marquand... Camus... TOR!!! 10:10"

Nun waren die Feen an der Reihe, ihre Freude auszudrücken, indem sie mit ihrem bunten Flügelschlag durch die Zuschauermenge fegten.

Das Spiel hielt sich für längere Zeit die Waage, keine der Mannschaften schaffte es, über einen Vorsprung von 30 Punkten zu kommen. Es war ein erstklassiges Spiel, das zu keiner Zeit langweilig wurde. Jede Mannschaft zeigte ihr Können durch die verschiedensten Spielzüge. Aber auch Fouls blieben nicht aus und der ein oder andere Spieler trug etliche Blessuren davon.

Draco genoss die Atmosphäre im Stadion, vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so verkehrt, mal nicht in den Logen zu sitzen. Schon lange hatte er kein so gutes Spiel mehr gesehen. Die französische Mannschaft nahm gerade eine kurze Auszeit, um ihren Hüter verarzten zu lassen, der einen Klatscher direkt in die Magengegend bekommen hatte, so dass er rücklings durch einen der Torringe geflogen war, um dann im freien Fall auf dem Sandboden zu landen.

Währenddessen schweifte Draco's Blick durchs Stadion. Hier und da waren einige Fans der gegnerischen Mannschaften in einen Streit geraten und die Wachleute hatten einiges zu tun, die Streithähne wieder zu beruhigen.

An einem der unteren Eingänge, in der Nähe der Katakomben, aus denen die rumänischen Spieler geflogen waren, stand eine weitere kleine Gruppe von Wächtern. Sie schienen ein wenig beunruhigt. Draco konnte aufgrund ihrer Körperbewegungen erkennen, dass mehrere Zauberer gleichzeitig sprechen mussten. Plötzlich erstarrte der Blondschopf, denn aus dem Eingang trat eine Gestalt, wie er sie erst vor einem Tag gesehen hatte. Doch diesmal konnte es keine Verwechslung sein. Was sollte der Drachenhüter inmitten einer Gruppe von Auroren zu suchen haben? Sein Nachbar hatte sein magisches Fernglas auf die Balustrade vor ihm gelegt, während er sich mit einem weiteren Zuschauer darum stritt, welcher Sucher der fähigere war. Draco nahm sich das Omniglas und richtete es auf die Gruppe. _'Er ist es.'_ Sein Herz schien auf einmal viel schneller zu schlagen. _'Was hatte ER hier zu suchen?'_

Draco wusste zwar, dass Ron manchmal für den Orden arbeitete, hatte ansonsten jedoch keinen blassen Schimmer, was dieser sonst so tat. Er spürte plötzlich den Drang, zu ihm hinzurennen und ihn aus dem Stadion zu bringen. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob heute überhaupt etwas passieren würde, aber er wollte es ungern dem Zufall überlassen, Ron in einer gefährlichen Situation zu wissen. Zuviel hatte er ihm zu verdanken, als dass er einfach hätte zusehen können.

Doch plötzlich schaltete sich seine innere Vernunft ein und erzählte ihm, dass er kein Dummkopf sein sollte. Was würde das für ein Bild abgeben? Ein ängstlicher Slytherin, besorgt um jemanden, den er seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte und der wahrscheinlich keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwendete.

Bevor Draco es realisieren konnte, war Ron aber auch schon wieder verschwunden und ließ ihn für einen kurzen Moment an seinen Sinnen zweifeln. Seine Gedanken wurden von der Stimme des Stadionssprechers unterbrochen, die verkündete, dass das Spiel nun weitergehen würde und die Sicht auf die gegenüberliegenden Ränge wurde durch die wild durcheinander fliegenden Spieler unterbrochen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Adrian Perlea in einem waghalsigen Manöver um die Stangen der gegnerischen Ringe herum den Schnatz fing und das Spiel bei einem Stand von 350:180 für Rumänien beendete. Rasender Jubel durchströmte das Stadion, untermauert von wildem Geflatter der Fledermäuse, als der Sucher der Rumänen triumphierend seine Ehrenrunde flog, den Schnatz immer noch in seiner linken Hand haltend.

Doch gerade als dieser an den Ehrenlogen vorbeiflog, erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion die Ränge...

* * *

(1) La Liliac (rumänisch) – Zur Fledermaus  
(2) Cavitate de Dragon (rumänisch) – Drachenhöhle

* * *

Anmerkungen: Es ist übrigens Visiongirl76 zu verdanken, daß Draco in die unteren Ränge abgeschoben wurde. Sie meinte, daß ihm das mal gut tun würde. :p Wir werden sehen, was er davon hat...  
Und jetzt her mit Eurer Meinung! :) 


	6. Nachwirkungen

Zusammenfassung: Ron wird mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert und muß sich entscheiden. Doch wird er auch die Konsequenzen ertragen können?

Hinweis: SLASH Wenn ihr nicht wisst, was das ist oder es nicht mögt - dann weg hier!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen etc. aus dem HP-Universum gehören JKR - mir leider nur die künstlerische Freiheit ::schnüff::  
(Obwohl ich - wenn ich könnte - Draco für immer ans Bett fesseln würde ::grins::)  
Ich werde mich bemühen, jede Verwendung anderer Literatur (orig oder ff) entsprechend zu kennzeichnen. Sollte mir allerdings mal etwas durch die Lappen gehen, wäre ich für einen Hinweis dankbar, damit ich dies dann nachholen kann.

Wie immer erstmal eine riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta-Leserin Visiongirl76. Ich liebe es, wie Du mich immer wieder aufheiterst. :D  
Und Euch Lesern danke ich für die lieben Reviews. Ich freue mich jedes mal riesig über Eure Kommentare.

* * *

**Wenn Dich die Vergangenheit einholt...**

Kapitel 6 - Nachwirkungen 

Ron war sichtlich genervt. Alles war so gut geplant gewesen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund liefen die Dinge nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Anscheinend waren die rumänischen Sicherheitskräfte nicht dazu in der Lage, auch nur die kleinsten Probleme in den Griff zu bekommen.

Zuerst war alles gut verlaufen. Durch einen Anti-Apparations-Zauber mussten alle Besucher der Weltmeisterschaft durch einen der bewachten Eingänge, um ins Stadion zu gelangen. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen funktionierten bestens; jeder Besucher wurde registriert, wenn er durch die Torbögen lief. Somit hätte es möglich sein sollen, im Falle eines "unerwünschten Ereignisses", eine Übersicht über die Anwesenden zu bekommen.

Doch es sollte alles anders kommen, als geplant...

Ron hatte sich während des Spiels in die Kabine des Stadionsprechers begeben, da er von hier aus einen guten Überblick über das Stadion hatte. Während der von der französischen Mannschaft genommenen Auszeit bemerkte er, dass sich in der Nähe der Katakomben einige Sicherheitskräfte versammelt hatten und wild miteinander am diskutieren waren.

Ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend bewegte Ron dazu nachzuschauen, was die zur Überwachung abgestellten rumänischen Zauberer so in Aufruhr gebracht hatte.

Der Weg zu dem Eingang, an dem sich die Gruppe versammelt hatte dauerte nicht länger als ein paar Minuten und als er um die letzte Ecke bog, hörte er schon das aufgeregte Stimmengewirr der Rumänen. Normalerweise konnte er sich soweit ganz gut mit den Rumänen verständigen, doch in diesem hektischen durcheinander, fing er nur ein paar Bruchstücke ihrer Unterhaltung auf.

"...Sicherheitsleck...Eindringlinge...Razvan..."

"Was ist mit Razvan?" fragte Ron, als er zu den größtenteils rumänischen Auroren stieß. Die leichte Beunruhigung, die sich jetzt in ihm breit machte, konnte er nur schwerlich unterdrücken. "Wo ist er?"

Ein hochgewachsener Zauberer namens Marian Galaicu wandte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn etwas erschrocken an. Er war der Gruppenführer in der Region der rumänischen Katakomben. Eigentlich war er in Ron's Augen ein recht fähiger Mann, der dazu in der Lage war, seine Beherrschung auch in schwierigen Situation zu bewahren, doch jetzt meinte Ron, in seinen hell-braunen Augen eine gewisse Verunsicherung erkennen zu können.

Als er sprach, wirkte er jedoch gefasst. "Wir fanden ihn in einer der Zellen in den Katakomben. Irgendjemand hat ihn mit einem Fesselzauber belegt. Er war bewusstlos."

"WAS?" Ron war außer sich vor Wut, Sorge und Beunruhigung. "Wie konnte das passieren?" Doch eigentlich wollte Ron es gar nicht wissen. Viel schlimmer war die Realisierung, dass irgendjemand ihr Sicherheitssystem durchbrochen hatte. _'Was geht hier vor?'_

"Razvan hatte einen der Eingänge für kurze Zeit alleine bewacht. Dabei muß ihn jemand überrumpelt haben. Als Emil zurück zum Eingang kam, war er verschwunden und der Registrierungszauber aufgehoben." Ron merkte, dass Marian sich die ganze Sache sehr zu Herzen nahm, obwohl es ganz bestimmt nicht seine Schuld gewesen sein konnte. Wenn Razvan freiwillig alleine Wache gestanden hatte, konnte ihm keiner einen Vorwurf machen.

"Verdammt," fluchte Ron vor sich hin, "wie oft haben wir besprochen, dass keiner von uns alleine auf seinem Posten bleibt? Jetzt seht Ihr, was dabei rauskommt." Er wollte Emil keinen Vortrag halten, zumal es auch nicht seine Aufgabe war. Marian würde ihn sicherlich später zur Rede stellen.

"Ok, wir müssen herausfinden, wer der Angreifer war und vor allem, was er vorhat. Du kümmerst Dich um Razvan," befahl er einem der Zauberer, der aussah, als würde er sich am liebsten in einer dunklen Ecke verkriechen, "und zwei von Euch kümmern sich um die Sicherheitsvorkehrung am Tor. Der Rest durchsucht in Zweiergruppen die Katakomben und Ränge. Schickt blaue Funken durch die Gänge, wenn ihr etwas Auffälliges bemerkt und wartet auf Verstärkung." Ron schaute kurz in die Runde und sah, dass ihm alle zunickten. "Dann los. Marian?"

Der angesprochene Rumäne folgte dem Gryffindor in Richtung Ehrenloge. Es war selbstverständlich, dass sie sich selbst um diesen kritischen Punkt kümmern würden. Schließlich waren zur Eröffnung der Weltmeisterschaft einige Persönlichkeiten aus allen möglichen Ländern angereist.

Doch bevor sie um die letzte Ecke bogen, die auf den langen Gang zur Ehrenloge führte, hielt Marian ihn zurück. Auf Ron's fragenden Blick schüttelte er nur den Kopf und sendete mit seinem Zauberstab blaue Funken in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Ron verstand zwar nicht, da er bisher nichts Auffälliges bemerkt hatte, fand aber, dass es sicherer wäre, seinem Kollegen zu vertrauen.

Als die beiden Auroren vorsichtig auf den dunklen Flur blickten, konnten sie im Schein der Fackeln eine verhüllte Gestalt erkennen, die am Eingang der Ehrenloge kniete, den Rücken zu ihnen gewand. Neben ihm die bewusstlosen Körper der zwei zuvor abgestellten Wachen. _'Hoffentlich nur bewusstlos...'_ dachte Ron und fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich unwohl. _'Wie konnte er nur hierher gelangen?'_ Nach einem kurzem Blickkontakt und einem Nicken seitens seines Kollegen versuchten er und Marian, sich möglichst lautlos an den Fremden heranzuschleichen. Dabei bemerkten sie, dass dieser sich über etwas gebeugt hatte, das sie in dem dämmrigen Licht der Katakomben nicht erkennen konnten. Nur gelegentlich erkannten sie einen leichten Schimmer, als würde sich das Licht der Fackeln in irgendetwas widerspiegeln.

Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verständigen. Mit gezückten Zauberstäben traten die Beiden näher an den offensichtlichen Eindringling heran. Sie wagten es nicht, ihn jetzt schon anzugreifen, da sie die Gefahr nicht einschätzen konnten, die von ihm ausging. _'Mit was beschäftigt er sich da gerade? Und wer ist diese Person überhaupt?'_ Mitten in Ron's Gedankengänge stand die Person jedoch plötzlich auf und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

"Ihr seid zu spät!" Die Augen des Fremden sahen aus, als ob sie glühen würden, sie stachen förmlich in der Dunkelheit hervor, obwohl der Rest des Gesichts unter der Kapuze verborgen blieb. Er streckte eine Hand aus, in ihr eine Glaskugel mit grünen Blitzen, die wild in der Kugel umherzuckten, als würden sie verzweifelt einen Ausgang suchen.

_'Was soll das sein?'_ dachte Ron. Noch nie hatte er so einen Gegenstand gesehen, geschweige denn davon gehört. Und auch Marian schien verwundert zu sein, seine Gesichtzüge hatten sich merklich verdunkelt. Da sie nicht wussten, mit was sie es zu tun hatten, waren ihre Möglichkeiten ziemlich eingeschränkt. Noch während beide nachdachten, wie sie den Fremden ausschalten konnten, sprach dieser wieder.

"Ihr könnt mich nicht mehr aufhalten. Diese Kugel hier enthält dutzende von tödlichen Zaubersprüche. Und wenn sie zerbricht..." Das irre Lachen des Unbekannten drang in seine Ohren und langsam fing Ron an zu glauben, dass er die Stimme kannte. Er konnte bloß nicht genau sagen woher.

Doch dann zog sein Gegenüber die Kapuze von seinem Kopf und Ron's Augen weiteten sich. Vor ihm stand einer seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler, von dem er gedacht hatte, ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen...

"Ronald Weasley..." Das tiefe Knurren ließ dem Angesprochenen einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. "Es ist mir eine große Freude, gerade Dich hier wiederzutreffen. Endlich bekomme ich die Gelegenheit, dir heimzuzahlen, dass Du Draco damals aus unserer Mitte entreißen wolltest."

Ein Anflug von Panik machte sich in Ron breit. All die Jahre hatte er gedacht, dass niemand etwas über ihn und den blonden Slytherin gewusst hatte. Anscheinend hatte er sich gründlich geirrt. Er hatte zwar bemerkt, dass die übrigen Slytherins, speziell derjenige der jetzt vor ihm stand, etwas garstiger als sonst waren, als er mit Draco zusammen gewesen war, doch er hätte nie geglaubt, dass das mit ihrer Beziehung zusammen gehangen hatte. _'Wie naiv bin ich doch gewesen...'_ Ron fragte sich, wie viel der Slytherin wirklich wusste und ob er der Einzige war.

"Du kannst nur froh sein, dass Draco irgendwann wieder zu Sinnen gekommen ist. Aber jetzt..." Das Glühen in den Augen war nun noch bedrohlicher und Ron merkte, dass er jetzt nur noch einen Schritt von seinem Feind entfernt war, da dieser während er sprach immer weiter auf ihn zugegangen war.

Die folgenden Geschehnisse liefen so schnell ab, dass Ron nicht imstande war, auch nur einen Finger zu krümmen. Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt, noch immer konnte er die Worte hören, die ihm voller Hass entgegengebracht wurden.

Ohne Ron's Bemerken, hatte der Slytherin seinen Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn auf die schwere Holztür zur Ehrenloge. Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch den langen Gang als der Fluch ausgesprochen wurde, doch der Blitz traf nicht die Tür. Marian hatte die ganze Zeit das Gespräch zwischen den beiden beobachtet und hatte sich nun auf den Angreifer gestürzt, um ihm den Zauberstab zu entreißen.

Irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke seines Bewusstseins fragte sich Ron, warum Marian ihn nicht mit einem Zauberspruch betäubt hatte. Doch es blieb ihm nicht genug Zeit, diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, da der abgefälschte Blitz die Wand zu den Rängen neben der Ehrenloge traf und mit einem lauten Knall ein Loch in das Holz riss. Die Wucht der Explosion traf Ron frontal, so dass dieser mehrere Schritte zurücktaumelte. Trotz redlicher Bemühungen konnte er sich nicht auf den Beinen halten und fiel rücklings auf den harten Steinfußboden.

Obwohl alles so schnell ablief, kam es Ron wie in Zeitlupe vor, als er sah, wie Marian und sein Gegenspieler gemeinsam umfielen. Alles was Ron tun konnte, war auf die Hand zu starren, die die Glaskugel festhielt und wie sich langsam die Finger lösten, so dass die Kugel gen Boden fiel.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte Ron apathisch das Geschehen. Er wollte schreien, zu den Beiden hinrennen, die Kugel auffangen, doch seine Gliedmaßen wollten sich einfach nicht bewegen. Noch immer hörte er die Worte des Todessers in seinen Ohren, die ihn so unvorbereitet getroffen hatten. Und nur langsam begann er zu begreifen, was hier eigentlich passierte.

Auch Marian schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sie einer Katastrophe kurz bevorstanden und bevor Ron es richtig begreifen konnte, schaffte er es, sich lang genug zu strecken, um die Kugel im letzten Moment aufzufangen.

Während dieser Aktion hatte er allerdings seinem Gegner einen gewissen Freiraum geben müssen und dieser nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um sich zu Marian umzudrehen und seinen Zauberstab auf ihn zu richten. Die Wut war ihm im Gesicht abzulesen und als Ron sah, dass sich das "Avada..." auf seinen Lippen formte, fand er endlich seine Fassung wieder. Irgendetwas hatte ihn aufgerüttelt, als er die direkte Bedrohung für seinen Kollegen sah und er schleuderte den Todesser mit seinem eigenen Fluch gegen die schon reichlich lädierte Wand der Ehrenloge.

Erst jetzt wagte Ron, wieder auszuatmen, langsam wich die Anspannung aus seinem Körper. Er wagte es kaum, zu dem bewusstlosen Körper zu gehen, doch seine Füße bewegten sich wie von selbst. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie Marian ihn geschockt anstarrte, immer noch zu sehr erschüttert von dem, was ihn beinahe ereilt hätte.

Doch Ron ging weiter auf den Slytherin zu, sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würden tausend Gedanken auf einmal auf ihn einströmen. Gedanken an die Explosion, an die Verletzten oder Toten, von denen sie noch keine Ahnung hatten, Bilder von mehreren Todessern, die in den Gängen umherirrten. Doch am Allermeisten machte sich auf einmal die Erinnerung an Draco in seinem Kopf breit, die Angst, dass jeder in Voldemort's Reihen von ihnen wusste. Was, wenn sie versuchen würden, durch Draco an ihn heranzukommen? Welche Informationen hatten sie durch Draco über ihn und den Orden bekommen?

Er hörte die entfernten Schritte der rumänischen Auroren, die mittlerweile eintrafen, doch sein Blick war nur auf den regungslosen Körper gerichtet, auf die nun glasigen Augen Theodore Nott's...

-----

Als er langsam begriffen hatte, was passiert war, befand sich Draco inmitten in einer hysterischen Menge. Tausende von Menschen liefen in Panik umher, schrien und versuchten verzweifelt, aus dem Stadion herauszukommen. Nur mühsam konnte er verhindern, von den Massen umgerissen zu werden, konnte jedoch nicht den Strom abwehren, der ihn einfach mitzog.

Er hatte das Gefühl, von einer riesigen Welle mitgerissen zu werden. Von allen Seiten wurde geschubst und gedrängelt, desöfteren landete ein Ellbogen in seinen Rippen und hätte er sich nicht so bemühen müssen, nicht einfach von der Menge überrannt zu werden, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich mehrmals umgedreht und den Entsprechenden verflucht. Doch er wollte beileibe nicht so enden, wie einige Zauberer über die er hinweg steigen musste. Einige hatten es nicht geschafft, sich in der Masse aufrecht zu halten und versuchten verzweifelt, lebend zwischen tausenden von Füßen herauszukommen.

Während Draco versuchte, aus dem Gedränge herauszukommen, bemühte er sich, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Anscheinen hatte Lucius seine Andeutungen eher wahr gemacht, als Draco angenommen hatte. _'Andererseits... es hätte keinen perfekteren Augenblick geben können... außer vielleicht dem Endspiel...'_

Doch er musste vorsichtig sein. Was wenn einer der Lakaien seines Vaters ihn hier sah? Wie sollte er aus dieser Sache herauskommen, ohne sich auf eine Seite zu schlagen? Man würde zwar nicht überrascht sein, ihn hier zu sehen, doch er würde auch Stellung beziehen müssen. Das war das letzte was er wollte. _'Oder ist Lucius vielleicht selbst hier? Nein, für solche Arbeiten ist er sich viel zu schade.'_ Er konnte sich ein verächtliches Schnaufen nicht verkneifen. Sein Vater war noch nie ein Mann fürs Grobe gewesen. Nur wenn es um etwas hochwichtiges, etwas sehr spezielles ging, trat Lucius selbst in Aktion. Nicht jedoch bei solchen, in seinen Augen trivialen, Aufgaben.

Die Menschenmenge war mittlerweile näher zu einem der Ausgänge gelangt und Draco nutzte seine Chance, um in eine der Nischen zu verschwinden. Erst jetzt wagte er es wieder entspannt zu atmen und zog tief die Luft in seine Lungen. Er hatte zwar keine Probleme mit großen Menschenmengen, doch wenn diese in solchem Maße auf ihn einwirkten, konnte er seine Fassung doch nicht ganz bewahren.

_'An alles haben sie gedacht, nur nicht daran, wie sie all die Menschen heil aus dem Stadion herausbekommen sollen, wenn wirklich etwas passiert.'_ Draco konnte über solch einen Fehler nur den Kopf schütteln. _'Soviel zum Thema Anti-Apparations-Zauber.'_

Er brauchte ein paar Minuten bis er sich orientiert hatte. Die Menge hatte ihn automatisch in die Nähe der rumänischen Katakomben geführt. Von hier aus konnte es nicht mehr weit bis zu dem Ehrenlogen, wo die Explosion stattgefunden haben musste, sein. Zumindest war das die einzig logische Erklärung, die ihm im Moment einfiel.

_'RON!'_ Der Gedanke traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Wo war er zum Zeitpunkt der Detonation? Kurz zuvor hatte er ihn noch am anderen Ende des Stadions gesehen. Was war passiert?

Draco war ein wenig erschrocken über sich selbst. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell alles andere vergessen könnte, nur aus Sorge um den Rotschopf. All die Jahre hatte er seine noch immer vorhandenen Gefühle für ihn in die hinterste Ecke seinen Bewusstseins verdrängen können, doch nun, wo er wusste, dass er ganz in der Nähe war, schien alles andere nebensächlich zu sein. Trotzdem versuchte er sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren, indem er überlegte, was sein Vater alles über den Anschlag auf die Weltmeisterschaft erwähnt hatte.

Sofern er sich erinnerte, sollte dieser Angriff nur der Auftakt sein, der Beginn einer Reihe von weiteren Offensiven, die zeigen sollten, dass die Todesser alles andere als untätig waren in den letzten Wochen. Allerdings sollte der Angriff auch noch einen anderen Zweck erfüllen. Wie immer bei den Weltmeisterschaften würde die Ehrenloge voll von hochrangigen Gästen aus aller Welt sein. Es wäre ein schwerer Schlag für die jeweiligen Länder, wenn ihre Regierungen derartig geschwächt werden würden. Insgeheim war Draco nun doch froh, keine Karte mehr für einen dieser Plätze bekommen zu haben.

Anscheinend musste jedoch etwas schief gegangen sein, da die Explosion die Ehrenloge nicht direkt getroffen hatte. Soviel hatte Draco noch mitbekommen, bevor ihn die Menschen in Richtung Ausgang gezogen hatten.

Die Ungewissheit war etwas, was Draco überhaupt nicht mochte und so entschloss er sich, durch die Nebengänge, die hoffentlich etwas weniger bevölkert waren, in Richtung der Ehrenloge zu gehen. Er wollte sich selbst einen Überblick verschaffen. Auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass er eventuell Anhängern Voldemorts über den Weg laufen könnte.

Zu seinem Verwundern begegnete ihm jedoch niemand in den dunklen Gängen der Katakomben und der Slytherin begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Wie wenig Leute hatte sein Vater denn geschickt? Er hatte mit wesentlich mehr gerechnet. Oder sollte alles wirklich nur auf diese eine Explosion konzentriert haben?

Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Unkenntnis, die seine Abwesenheit verursacht hatte, ihn nun doch etwas verunsicherte. Er hätte doch mehr Energie in die Pläne seines Vaters stecken sollen. Doch das war nun nicht zu ändern. Umso mehr musste er auf der Hut sein und versuchen im Falle eines Falles entsprechend unauffällig zu handeln.

Doch all seine Vorhaben wurden ruiniert, als er um die letzte Ecke bog und auf dem Gang zur Ehrenloge angelangt war...

Er huschte schnell in eine der Nischen, als er die beiden Auroren sah, die sich über einen bewusstlosen Körper gebeugt hatten. Er stand einige Meter von ihnen entfernt und ihre Rücken waren zu ihm gerichtet, doch er erkannte sofort, dass einer von ihnen Ron war und ihm entwich unbeabsichtigt ein erleichterter Seufzer.

Allerdings reichte der Schein der Fackeln nicht aus, um das Gesicht der bewegungslosen Person zu sehen, die vor ihnen am Boden lag. Draco hatte zwar eine Ahnung, doch er wollte sich vergewissern. Jedoch wagte er es nicht, sich weiter heran zu wagen, jetzt war beileibe der schlechteste Zeitpunkt, um eine Begegnung mit seinem früheren Liebhaber zu provozieren.

Um die beiden herum standen einige Zauberer, die Draco nicht kannte, doch aufgrund ihrer Kleidung und ihres aufgeregten Verhaltens vermutete er, dass sie in der Ehrenloge gesessen haben mussten. Als er das riesige Loch in der Wand neben der Ehrenloge sah, konnte er sich nur wundern, dass von ihnen tatsächlich noch einige die Explosion überlebt hatten.

In dem Moment hörte er die eiligen Schritte mehrerer Personen und er drückte sich noch mehr in das Dunkel der Wandvertiefung. Vier oder fünf Zauberer, die wahrscheinlich zum Sicherheitsteam gehörten, liefen an ihm vorbei. Plötzlich blieb einer der Männer stehen und schaute skeptisch zurück zu der Stelle, an der sich Draco dicht an die im Schatten liegenden Holzbohlen gedrückt hatte. Doch bevor der Auror näher auf ihn zukommen und ihn entdecken konnte, rief einer seiner Kollegen nach ihm und er verschwand wieder.

Draco wagte es kaum zu atmen und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis er sich traute, vorsichtig den Kopf hervor zu strecken, um sich das Geschehen anzusehen. Die Entfernung war zu groß, um irgendetwas von dem Gesprochenen zu verstehen, doch es war eindeutig, dass Ron und der Auror, der bei ihm war, den gerade Eingetroffenen Anweisungen gaben. Kurze Zeit später kamen dieselben Personen, die ihn kurz zuvor passiert hatten, wieder an ihm vorbei, zwischen ihnen ein schwebender Körper. Nun endlich konnte der Slytherin erkennen, wer dieser war.

_'Theo!'_ Sein Herz schien auf einmal etwas schneller zu schlagen. _'Also hab ich doch richtig gesehen. Aber er ist doch bestimmt nicht alleine hier...'_ Theodore Nott war zwar ein fähiger Todesser, doch Draco glaubte nicht, dass er diese Aufgabe hier alleine auf sich genommen hatte. _'Ich frage mich, wieviele noch hier sind.'_

Draco sah, dass einer der Sicherheitskräfte jedoch bei der Ehrenloge geblieben war und sich nun um die hochrangigen Gäste kümmerte. Er führte sie mit beschwichtigenden Gesten den Gang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fort.

Noch bevor er einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, sah er plötzlich einen sich bewegenden Schatten auf der anderen Seite des Ganges.

Ron und sein Kollege kümmerten sich gerade um zwei weitere bewegungslose Personen, die in der Nähe der Ehrenloge lagen und er vermutete aufgrund ihres Verhaltens, dass diese Beiden zu ihrem Stab gehörten. Anscheinen versuchten sie, die Beiden wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen und schienen so sehr in ihre Arbeit vertieft zu sein, dass sie nicht merkten, wie sich jemand an sie heranschlich. Vielleicht rechneten Sie auch einfach nicht mit einem weiteren Todesser, jetzt wo Nott's Versuch mehr oder weniger fehlgeschlagen war. _'Idioten!' _Oder sie warteten nur auf weitere Sicherheitskräfte, bevor sie anfangen wollten, die Gänge abzusuchen.

Durch die Öffnung, die die Explosion in die Wand gerissen hatte, konnte Draco die panischen Schreie einiger Menschen hören, auch wenn diese mittlerweile abzuebben schienen. Doch sie waren immer noch laut genug, um die fast lautlosen Schritte der im Dunkeln lauernden Person zu übertönen. Selbst Draco musste angespannt hinüberschauen, um sie nicht aus seinem Blickfeld zu verlieren und ihm stockte der Atem, als er sah, wie in diesem Moment ein Zauberstab auf die beiden Auroren gerichtet wurde.

Die Situation löste in ihm einen ungewollten Konflikt aus. Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte und seine Gedanken schienen förmlich zu rasen. Eigentlich wollte er sich aus der Sache heraushalten, doch er konnte einfach nicht zusehen, wie Ron verletzt oder sogar getötet wurde. Aber dann müsste er seine Deckung aufgeben und die Gefahr eingehen, entdeckt zu werden – egal von welcher Seite. Irgendwie musste er es schaffen, heil aus dieser Situation herauszukommen, ohne sich zu verraten. _'Aber wie?'_

Es blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit, sich zu entscheiden, als er sah, wie der Todesser aus dem Schatten trat und zu einem Spruch ansetzte. Instinktiv richtete Draco seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf die Person, die er jetzt, da sie im Licht der Fackeln stand, erkannte. Trotz seinen angespannten Nerven versuchte er, nicht zu laut zu sprechen. Vielleicht konnte er es ja schaffen, die ganze Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit Ron's und seines Kollegen zu erregen. So oder so würde er schnell handeln müssen.

Der Todesser schien ihn bemerkt zu haben, denn in dem Augenblick als Draco sein Fessel- und Knebel-Zauber sprach, drehte dieser seinen Kopf und starrte ihn an. Als der Spruch ihn traf, wandelte sich sein angespannter Blick in einen fragenden Ausdruck, der jedoch kurz darauf durch puren Hass ersetzt wurde.

Alles war relativ schnell und geräuschlos abgelaufen, doch Draco wollte sein Glück nicht auf die Probe stellen und so beförderte er den nun hilflosen Todesser mit einem Schwebezauber in den nächstliegenden Korridor. Gerade rechtzeitig, wie er feststellen musste, denn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er sehen, wie sich Ron gerade in dem Moment zu ihm umdrehte, als er um die Ecke verschwand.

Er hörte Stimmen und schnelle Schritte, die auf ihn zuzukommen schienen. Und so musste er sich beeilen, mit dem gefesselten Körper möglichst spurlos zu verschwinden.

Ohne zurückzuschauen lief er durch die langen dunklen Gänge der Katakomben, bis er endlich in der Nähe eines Ausgangs angelangt war. Ob seine Verfolger ihm immer noch auf den Fersen waren, wusste er nicht, die Geräusche wurden durch das Stimmengewirr vor dem Stadion und in den Hallen übertönt.

Er konnte nun sehen, wie die Sicherheitskräfte versuchten, die Menschen zu beruhigen und sie einigermaßen zivilisiert aus dem Stadion hinaus zu befördern. Hier und da mussten sie einige Zauberer ruhig stellen, die versuchten, sich ihren Weg nach draußen zu fluchen. Draco wollte sich erst gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sonst aussehen würde. Aber wahrscheinlich war es das, was die Todesser durch ihren Angriff beabsichtigt hatten – eine komplette Massenhysterie, in der sich jeder gegenseitig bekämpfte.

Der Slytherin beförderte den immer noch wehrlosen Todesser wieder auf seine Füße und legte seinen Arm um ihn, damit er ihn inmitten der Massen mit nach draußen ziehen konnte. Die Menge half ihm durch das dichte Gedränge dabei, das Gewicht der Person zu tragen, so dass es ihm nicht allzu viel Anstrengung kostete.

Als er endlich im Freien war, zog er den Körper mit sich hinter eins der vielen kleinen Zelte, die auf dem Stadionvorplatz standen. Dort ließ er ihn auf den Boden fallen und entledigte ihn von dem Knebel-Zauber.

"Draco! Verdammt, was sollte das hier? Auf welcher Seite stehst Du eigentlich?" Die Augen seines Gegenüber blitzten förmlich vor Misstrauen und der Angesprochene überlegte verzweifelt, wie er sich aus dieser Situation wieder herauswinden konnte.

"Könntest Du Dich bitte für einen Augenblick beruhigen? Sei froh, dass wir den Sicherheitskräften entkommen sind. Hättest Du ein wenig mehr aufgepasst, hättest Du bemerkt, dass mehrere Auroren auf dem Weg zur Ehrenloge gewesen sind." Draco wusste nicht, wie er so schnell auf diese Lüge gekommen war, die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus. Doch anscheinend hatten sie ihre Wirkung auf seinen Gegenüber.

"Sie hätten Dich überrumpelt, bevor Du auch nur daran hättest denken können, wie Du wieder herauskommst. Bei den Gründern, hast Du denn immer noch nicht gelernt Deinen Verstand zu benutzen, Vince?"

Sein ehemaliger Mitschüler schaute ihn nun recht fragwürdig an, als ob er seinen Worten nicht so recht trauen wollte, auf der anderen Seite sich aber vor Augen führte, dass Draco schließlich der Sohn von Voldemort's rechter Hand war und somit eine gewisse Stellung in den Reihen der Todesser genoss.

Dieser befreite ihn in diesem Moment jedoch vom Fesselzauber. "Was habt ihr als nächstes vor? In der Zeit, in der ich weg war, habe ich nicht sehr viel Informationen von Vater erhalten."

Offensichtlich hatte sich Crabbe dazu entschlossen, ihm zu glauben, denn er stürzte sich nicht sofort auf ihn, sondern schaute ihn jetzt etwas verwirrt an. "Das Ministerium... Was genau passieren wird weiß ich auch nicht, nur, dass sie jemanden eingeschleust haben."

"In Ordnung, jetzt seh' zu, dass Du hier verschwindest. Ich hab hier noch etwas zu erledigen." Doch Crabbe schien sich nicht von der Stelle rühren zu wollen. "Oder willst Du etwa, dass Dich die Sicherheitskräfte doch noch schnappen? Sag Vater, dass ich in ein paar Tagen wieder zurück bin. Und nun GEH!" Der scharfe Ton ließ Crabbe zusammenzucken, doch er erhob sich und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in der Menschenmenge.

Draco ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken, den Rücken gegen die Zeltplane gelehnt. Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich seinen Lippen. Er hatte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass es so leicht sein würde, Vincent zu überzeugen.

_'Wenn das mal gut geht...' _

_-----_

Der Tag war lang gewesen und Ron wollte einfach nur vergessen. Er hatte eine kurze Nachricht an seine Familie und Dumbledore geschickt, um sie von den Vorfällen zu informieren, doch jetzt wollte er das alles zumindest für einen Abend hinter sich lassen.

Nach dem Vorfall bei der Ehrenloge hatten sie mehrfach die Katakomben durchsucht, wobei sie noch zwei weitere Todesser gefunden und zeitweilig inhaftiert hatten. Doch auch ihre Seite war nicht ohne Verluste geblieben, mehrere Verletzte und ein Toter bei den Sicherheitskräften.

Der Schaden bei den Besuchern der Weltmeisterschaft war jedoch weit größer. Die Explosion hatte ein riesiges Loch in die Ränge gerissen und nach aktuellem Stand mindestens zehn Zauberer getötet. Mehrere dutzend waren schwer verletzt und lagen mittlerweile in einem provisorischen Krankenzelt auf dem Stadionvorplatz, wo sie von einigen Heilern behandelt wurden. Das nächste Krankenhaus war einfach zu weit weg, da diese nur in den größeren Städten gefunden werden konnten, und teilweise wäre ein Transport nicht zu verantworten gewesen. Und das waren nur die Erkenntnisse über die direkte Auswirkung der Explosion. Wie viele Menschen schwere Folgen durch die ausgebrochene Panik davontrugen war noch längst nicht bekannt.

Tausend Gedanken rasten Ron durch den Kopf und er wusste, dass er sowieso nur weiter grübeln würde als Marian ihn fragte, ob er mit in einen der Clubs in der Stadt kommen würde. Also willigte er ein, froh über ein wenig Ablenkung. Ein Club war zwar nicht gerade das, was er jetzt bevorzugen würde, doch er würde genügend Zerstreuung bieten, um wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit die Ereignisse des Tages zu vergessen. Und das war etwas, was Ron jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen konnte. Außerdem wollte er nicht alleine bleiben, er kannte sich selbst zu genau, um zu wissen, dass ihn die Einsamkeit jetzt erdrücken würde. Anscheinend ging es den anderen ähnlich.

Fast alle der Sicherheitskräfte, die nicht verletzt im Krankenzelt lagen, waren mitgekommen. Doch sie verloren sich schnell in der Menge, nachdem sie den Club betreten hatten. Marian und Ron suchten sich einen Tisch und bestellten sich etwas zu trinken.

Keiner der beiden wollte über das Geschehene sprechen und so saßen sie für eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, beide zufrieden mit der Stille zwischen ihnen. Ron ließ seinen Blick über die Menschen in dem Raum wandern, einige saßen an der Bar oder an Tischen wie sie und unterhielten sich, andere wiederum hatten sich auf einer kleinen Tanzfläche eingefunden und bewegten sich zu einer Mischung aus traditioneller aber auch moderner Musik. Je nach Musikrichtung wechselte das Licht, das auf die Tanzfläche gerichtet war, von grellend hell zu schummrig oder eine Mischung aus beidem.

Nach dem dritten Feuerwhiskey merkte Ron, wie sich seine Muskeln langsam lockerten und er lehnte sich in den Polstersitzen entspannt zurück. Er sah, dass neben ihm sein Kollege dasselbe getan hatte.

Die Wirkung des Alkohols und die Musik hüllten den Gryffindor in einen warm wohligen Zustand und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, versuchend, alles um ihn herum für einen Moment zu vergessen, die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages in den hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses zu verdrängen.

Auf einmal hörte er die leise Stimme Marian's ziemlich nah an seinem Ohr. "Du hast am Hals eine ziemlich tiefe Schramme." Ron spürte, wie sein Kollege mit einem Finger die Verletzung sanft berührte, die noch nicht vollständig geschlossen war. Neben dem kurzem Schmerz durch die Berührung der Wunde nahm Ron jedoch auch ein leichtes Kribbeln wahr, das sich langsam von seinem Hals aus ausbreitete. Er merkte, wie ein oder zwei Blutstropfen an seinem Hals bis zum Schlüsselbein entlangronnen. Seine Finger wischten vorsichtig die Tropfen auf und er öffnete seine Augen, um sie zu betrachten.

"Ein Fluch hat mich vorhin gestreift und ich bin in eine Holzballustrade gefallen. Muß mich wohl dabei verletzt haben," erwiderte Ron in einem etwas zittrigen Ton. Marian saß plötzlich viel näher bei ihm als vorher. _'Wie hat er das gemacht, ohne dass ich es gemerkt habe?'_ Der Rumäne griff nach seiner Hand und führte seine Lippen an seine Finger, um diese ganz sachte und langsam mit seiner Zunge von den Blutstropfen zu befreien. Ron schaute ihm dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen und fühlte sich, als hätte er auf einmal einen Kloß im Hals und er musste schwer schlucken, trotzdem genoss er irgendwie die Nähe seines Kollegen.

Der drehte nun seinen Kopf sanft mit seiner Hand wieder zurück und Ron spürte Marian's Atem dicht auf seiner Haut. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, schon viel zu lange war es her, dass er jemanden so nah bei sich gespürt hatte, als dass dies alles einfach so an ihm vorbei gegangen wäre. _'Warum eigentlich nicht?'_

Die Hand des Rümänen ließ sein Gesicht wieder los, nur um langsam an seinem Hals entlang bis zu seinem Brustkorb zu gleiten und Ron merkte, wie er dabei eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er entschied sich dafür, die Empfindungen einfach nur zu genießen und schloss wieder die Augen. Wenn Marian es auch wollte, würde er bestimmt der letzte sein, der dieses Angebot ausschlagen würde.

Schließlich war er nicht gerade unattraktiv. Er war groß und schlank, mit etwas kräftigeren Schultern, an die man sich gerne anlehnen würde. Seine langen dunklen Haare fielen in leichten Wellen auf seine Schultern herab und jetzt wo Ron darüber nachdachte, würde er gerne einmal mit seinen Fingern durch sie hindurch streichen. Seine sanften Gesichtszüge ließen Ron beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen vermuten, dass er wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal einem Flubberwurm etwas zuleide tun konnte, doch es sollte sich herausstellen, dass dies bei weitem nicht der Fall war. Manchmal funkelten Marian's hell-braunen Augen spielerisch und man konnte einfach nicht seinen Blick von ihnen abwenden. Ein paar feine Narben konnte man auf seinem Gesicht und seinen Armen erkennen, wenn man genau hinsah, doch sie entstellten ihn nicht und Ron fragte sich, aus welchem Grund der Rumäne die Narben behielt. _'Vielleicht als Erinnerung oder Mahnung?'_

Die Finger auf seiner Brust begannen nun, leichte Kreisbewegungen zu machen und Ron spürte, wie sein Körper langsam auf die Berührungen reagierte. Als Ron bemerkte, wie Marian's Zunge dem Verlauf der Wunde folgte, konnte er ein scharfes Einatmen nicht verhindern. Das leichte Brennen durch den Kontakt von Blut und Speichel breitete sich auf eine angenehme Weise auf seinen ganzen Oberkörper aus. _'Merlin, es ist wirklich schon viel zu lange her.'_

Der sanfte Reiz wurde allzu schnell ersetzt durch ein leichtes Knabbern, was Ron's Sinneseindrücke nur noch verstärkte. Das behutsame Liebkosen verwandelte sich in fordernde, jedoch sachte kleine Bisse und sein Herz schien plötzlich wie wild zu schlagen. Bevor er allerdings einen weiteren Gedanken verschwenden konnte, merkte er, wie Marian von ihm fortgerissen wurde. Zu abrupt war die Bewegung, als dass sie hätte gewollt sein können.

Verwirrt öffnete Ron die Augen um zu sehen, was hier passiert war, seine Gedanken noch ein wenig verschwommen von den intensiven Gefühlen, die ihn soeben übermannt hatten. Marian lag auf dem Boden, um ihn herum Scherben der Gläser, die er mit sich gerissen hatte.

Sein Blick wanderte von dem Rumänen zu der Gestalt, die über ihm stand und sein Herz schien von einer Sekunde auf die andere stillzustehen, als er in die wütend funkelnden Augen von Draco Malfoy starrte...

* * *

Anmerkungen: Dieses Kapitel hier war ein hartes Stück Arbeit und ich bin froh über Visiongirl76's Unterstützung. Ohne Sie hätte ich es nicht geschafft! Und sie hat mich wieder auf einige Ideen gebracht, die recht vielversprechend für die nächsten Kapitel erscheinen...  
Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer riesig freuen! :) 


	7. Wiedersehen

Zusammenfassung: Ron wird mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert und muß sich entscheiden. Doch wird er auch die Konsequenzen ertragen können?

Hinweis: SLASH Wenn ihr nicht wisst, was das ist oder es nicht mögt - dann weg hier!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen etc. aus dem HP-Universum gehören JKR - mir leider nur die künstlerische Freiheit ::schnüff::  
(Obwohl ich - wenn ich könnte - Draco für immer ans Bett fesseln würde ::grins::)  
Ich werde mich bemühen, jede Verwendung anderer Literatur (orig oder ff) entsprechend zu kennzeichnen. Sollte mir allerdings mal etwas durch die Lappen gehen, wäre ich für einen Hinweis dankbar, damit ich dies dann nachholen kann.

Okay, als allererstes muß ich mich bei Euch allen vielmals dafür entschuldigen, daß das hier so lange gedauert hat. Aber in den letzten Monaten ist im RL so ziemlich alles kopfüber gegangen. Ich werde versuchen, die nächsten Kapitel etwas schneller fertig zu bekommen. Es wird wohl nicht mehr im Monats-Rhythmus wie am Anfang geschehen, aber ich hoffe doch, daß es nicht wieder 2 Jahre werden.

Für Ihre Bemühungen als meine Beta-Leserin darf ich natürlich an dieser Stelle Visiongirl76 nicht vergessen, ohne deren Unterstützung die Geschichte nicht das wäre, was sie ist. Leider habe ich auch von Ihr schon seit längerem nichts mehr gehört. :(

Ansonsten möchte ich mich bei all denen bedanken, denen die Geschichte bis hierher gefallen hat. Eure Reviews helfen mir, die Geschichte nicht aufs Abstellgleis zu schieben.

**

* * *

**

**Wenn Dich die Vergangenheit einholt...**

Kapitel 7 – Wiedersehen

Die untergehende Sonne verschwand langsam hinter den Gipfeln der Karpaten und nur die dicken Rauchschwaden, die noch immer vom Stadion her aufstiegen, trübten das Bild. Selbst jetzt noch, Stunden nach der Explosion hatte es niemand geschafft, vollständig die Schäden zu beheben. Wahrscheinlich würden die Reparaturarbeiten noch einige Tage in Anspruch nehmen und es gab schon diverse Gerüchte, was den weiteren Verlauf der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft anging.

Draco Malfoy stand am Fenster seiner Unterkunft und schaute nachdenklich hinaus in Richtung des Platzes, an dem er vor erst wenigen Stunden Zeuge einer Katastrophe geworden war. Er war vor kurzem wieder zurück zum Gasthaus gekommen und versuchte, seine Gedanken um das Geschehene zu ordnen.

Nach seiner Begegnung mit Vincent Crabbe war er wieder zurück ins Stadion geschlichen, um sich einen genaueren Überblick zu verschaffen. Er wusste zwar, dass dies ziemlich gefährlich werden konnte, doch seine Neugier war einfach zu stark gewesen. Und schließlich ging es ja auch darum, mehr über die Pläne seines Vaters zu erfahren, als Crabbe ihm hatte erzählen können.

Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit versteckt gehalten und trotzdem war er einige Male nur knapp den Sicherheitskräften entwischt. Er hatte beobachtet, wie die Auroren noch zwei weitere Handlanger seines Vaters festgenommen hatten – beides Söhne von zwei der angesehensten Voldemort-Anhänger, neben Lucius natürlich. Draco war erstaunt, dass er keinen der erfahreneren Todesser gesehen hatte. Ihn beschlich langsam die Ahnung, dass der Anschlag auf die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft so etwas wie eine Probe gewesen sein musste, ein Loyalitätsbeweis. _'Nicht gerade erfolgreich,'_ dachte sich der Slytherin, als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen endgültig hinter den Bergen verschwanden.

Doch was ihn am meisten beunruhigte, war die Aussage von Vincent gewesen. Sein Vater hatte in seiner Gegenwart nie etwas von einem Angriff auf das Ministerium erwähnt. _'Wie sehr misstraut er mir wirklich?'_ Der Gedanke an die hinterlistigen Machenschaften seines Vaters ließ Draco einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. In all den Jahren hatte er so viel von ihm gelernt und doch konnte er nie genau vorhersagen, was sein Vater als nächstes im Schilde führte.

So wie es jetzt aussah, waren die bisherigen Angriffe anscheinend als Ablenkungsmanöver geplant. Vielleicht wollte sein Vater damit bezwecken, dass das Ministerium sich mehr den internationalen Angelegenheiten zuwendet. Wenn sie dachten, dass sich Voldemort nun mehr auf die anderen Länder konzentriert, könnte es sein, dass sie so dumm wären und ihre innere Sicherheit vernachlässigen. _'Aber wen haben sie dort eingeschleust?'_ Der blonde Slytherin konnte sich beim besten Willen niemanden vorstellen, den das Ministerium nicht mit argwöhnischem Blick verfolgen würde.

Trotz allem musste sich Draco eingestehen, dass er jetzt sowieso nichts mehr daran ändern konnte. Und nur wegen einer vagen Ahnung alles abbrechen und wieder zurück nach Malfoy Manor zu gehen kam für ihn überhaupt nicht in Frage. _'Dann werde ich eben das Risiko auf mich nehmen, dass sich Lucius vollends gegen mich stellt. Aber ich lasse mich so kurz vor meinem Ziel nicht davon abbringen.'_

Er war noch viel zu aufgekratzt, um sich jetzt in der Ruhe seines Zimmers aufzuhalten und seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Er brauchte irgendetwas, was ihn ablenken konnte und so ging er hinunter in die kleine Gaststube und fragte den Wirt, was das Städtchen denn um diese Zeit so alles zu bieten hätte. Dieser verwies ihn auf ein Lokal in der Nähe, in dem seinen Worten nach hauptsächlich die etwas jüngere Generation aufhielt.

Dem blonden Slytherin war es eigentlich egal, ob er sich mit seinen Altersgenossen umgab oder nicht, beschloss jedoch, dass so gut wie alles besser war, als alleine in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen und über die Vorhaben der Todesser zu grübeln, wovon er eh nur Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg zu der Adresse, die ihm der Gastwirt genannt hatte, nur einen kurzen Fußmarsch entfernt. Unterwegs begegneten ihm kaum Leute, anscheinend waren zu viele von den Ereignissen des Tages verängstigt. Gelegentlich sah er einige in dunklen Ecken zusammenstehen, sich aufgeregt unterhaltend. Doch so viel verstand Draco nicht von ihrer Landessprache, als dass er die Bruchstücke, die er auffing, zu einem sinnvollen Satz hätte zusammensetzen können. Aber ihre Gesten und Blicke waren mehr als genug, um ihm zu erkennen zu geben, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag.

Als er sein Gasthaus verlassen hatte, war ihm ebenfalls aufgefallen, dass es selbst in deren Schankstube ungewöhnlich leer gewesen war. In den letzten Tagen war sonst um diese Tageszeit immer jede Menge los gewesen in dem kleinen Raum, doch heute waren nur zwei Gäste anwesend gewesen. Und selbst diese schienen sich nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen.

Draco vermutete, dass das Lokal, das ihm der Wirt empfohlen hatte, vermutlich auch nicht besonders bevölkert sein würde und war umso mehr überrascht, als er sah wie viele Menschen sich dort aufhielten.

Beinahe wäre er an dem Eingang vorbeigelaufen. Nichts bis auf ein kleines Schild an einer Holztür wies darauf hin, dass sich hier ein Club befinden sollte. Doch als ein etwas angetrunkener Gast aus der Tür herauskam dröhnte laute Musik auf die Strasse hinaus und riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Er schaute sich jedoch erst skeptisch um bevor er das Lokal betrat. Trotz allem hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl und er wollte beim besten Willen nicht in noch mehr verwickelt werden. Und schließlich war er sich noch nicht vollends sicher, ob auch wirklich alle Todesser mittlerweile wieder verschwunden waren.

_'Warum kann ich nicht einmal abschalten?'_ seufzte Draco innerlich. _'Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass ich den Diamanten finde. Dann nimmt das alles hoffentlich mal ein Ende._

Doch als ihn die rauchige Atmosphäre des Clubs und die Musik umhüllten hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr, seine Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen. Erstaunlich viele Leute befanden sich in dem großen Raum, dessen Ausmaß er von außen niemals vermutet hätte. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine kleine Tanzfläche, auf der je nach Musikrichtung mehr oder weniger Leute sich zu den Klängen bewegten.

Ringsherum befanden sich Theken, Nischen und Tische, an denen sich teilweise kleine Gruppen gebildet hatten. Ihrem Verhalten nach zu urteilen beschäftigten auch sie sich mit den Geschehnissen des Tages, doch offensichtlich war ihre Stimmung deswegen nicht so sehr getrübt, wie die der anderen Leute des Städtchens. Zwar bemerkte Draco, dass einige der Leute aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten und hin und wieder nervös ihre Umgebung betrachteten, doch die Allgemeinheit schien in diesem Club eher Zerstreuung und Ablenkung von den Ereignissen des Tages zu suchen.

Draco ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen und bemerkte die breite Treppe, die zu einer Empore führte, von der aus man auf die untere Ebene blicken konnte. Er entschied sich dafür, von dort aus ein wenig das Geschehen zu beobachten. _'Wer weiß, vielleicht bietet dieser Abend doch noch ein wenig mehr Ablenkung.'_

Mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey, das er sich an der Bar besorgt hatte, in der Hand begab er sich Richtung Treppe. Hier und da sah er das eine oder andere Gesicht der Sicherheitskräfte, denen er am vergangenen Tag im Stadion ausgewichen war und instinktiv fragte er sich, ob vielleicht auch Ron hier war. Doch er verscheuchte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Wenn er hier Ablenkung suchen wollte, so war das das Letzte, was ihm dabei helfen würde.

Als er jedoch die ersten Stufen der Treppe hinauf gegangen war, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus das ihm so vertraute rot-leuchtende Haar in einer der Nischen und er blieb augenblicklich stehen. Draco's Gefühle überschlugen sich. _'Warum muss ausgerechnet ER hier sein?'_ So sehr er sich auch wünschte, Ron wieder zu begegnen, so sehr fürchtete er sich auch davor. Erinnerungen aus ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit kamen wieder in ihm auf, Gedanken daran wie glücklich sie waren. Doch all das wurde urplötzlich überschattet von den Bildern ihrer Trennung. Würde Ron ihn überhaupt noch sehen wollen? Wie würde sich dieses Wiedersehen auf sie beide auswirken, auf das was ihr beider Leben momentan bestimmt?

Plötzlich konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ihm war, als würde sein Herz aufhören, zu schlagen. Vielleicht lag es an der Atmosphäre des Clubs, er konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben, doch es war anders als im Stadion, als er ihn bei der Ehrenloge gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur die fehlende innere Spannung, die er noch zu diesem Zeitpunkt gespürt hatte.

Erst als ihn jemand anstieß und eine Entschuldigung murmelte, fand er wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst über seine Reaktion. _'Es kann doch nicht sein, dass mich das so dermaßen aus der Fassung geraten lässt... Nein, nicht jetzt. Wenn alles vorbei ist kann ich es vielleicht noch einmal versuchen. Hier ist definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt.'_

Mit noch immer verwirrten Gefühlen beschloss Draco, den Club so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verlassen. Er würde jetzt mit Sicherheit keine Ablenkung mehr finden können. Doch als er sich umdrehte, blieb sein Blick nochmals an dem Tisch hängen, an dem Ron saß und was er in dem gedämmten Licht sehen konnte ließ ihn augenblicklich erstarren.

Ron war nicht allein.

Irgendjemand saß für Draco's Geschmack viel zu nah bei ihm. Er konnte es nicht genau erkennen, doch die andere Person schien sich jetzt noch weiter zu Ron hin zu lehnen. Er wusste nicht genau warum, doch er konnte sich selbst nicht davon abbringen, näher heranzugehen, mehr zu sehen. Und als er endlich nahe genug an den Tisch herangetreten war, bemerkte er, dass diese andere Person der Sicherheitsbeamte war, den er mit Ron zusammen bei der Ehrenloge gesehen hatte.

Er beobachtete, wie dieser mit seiner Zunge Ron's Hals entlangfuhr und sein Inneres überschlug sich. Er hatte kein Recht, diese intime Situation zu stören, doch irgendetwas in ihm ließ ihn einfach nur auf die Beiden starren. Ein Gefühl von Erregung, Wut und Eifersucht kam in ihm auf, als er sah, wie Ron auf die Aktionen des anderen reagierte. Erinnerungen an Zeiten, in denen er selbst solche Reaktionen bei Ron hervorgerufen hatte, waren allzu deutlich in seinem Bewusstsein und verstärkten diese Gefühle auf schmerzhafte Weise.

Er wusste, dass sich die Zeiten geändert hatten und das ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit zu lange zurück lag, als dass er auch nur irgendeinen Anspruch gehabt hätte, doch er konnte einfach nicht gegen die Gefühle ankämpfen, die er so lange versucht hatte, zu unterdrücken.

Doch dann sah er etwas, was seinen Verstand sofort wieder zurückholte. Einer der weißen Strahler auf der Tanzfläche hatte in diesem Augenblick sein Licht über ihren Tisch streifen lassen und Draco konnte erkennen, wie ein ungewöhnlich langer, spitzer Zahn an Ron's Hals aufblitzte. Als er begriff, mit was er es hier zu tun hatte, spürte er sofort diesen Instinkt, Ron zu beschützen, wieder in sich aufkeimen und er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über die in ihm aufkochende Wut. Ohne weiter nachzudenken stürzte er sich auf den Vampir und riss ihn von Ron fort.

Einige Gläser wurden durch seine Aktion vom Tisch gerissen und zerprangen in tausend Scherben, die sich überall auf dem Boden verteilten. Doch Draco kümmerte sich nicht darum, als er den Vampir in die nächste Ecke schleuderte. "Wage es nicht noch einmal, ihm zu nahe zu kommen, Du elender Blutsauger!" fauchte er ihn an, ein gefährliches Grollen in seiner Kehle und ein Blitzen in den Augen, was keinen Zweifel daran ließ, wie weit er zu gehen bereit war.

Erst als er bemerkte, dass Ron ihn wie erstarrt ansah, ließ er seinen Blick von dem Vampir ab und schaute in das tiefe Blau, das ihn seit Jahren in seinen Träumen heimsuchte. Er fühlte, dass sein Verhalten mehr verändern würde, als er bereit gewesen war und plötzlich war da wieder dieses Gefühl, als würde ihm jemand die Luftzufuhr abschnüren...

-----

Ron brauchte ein Weile, bis er begriff, was hier vor sich gegangen war und doch war er noch nicht ganz im Stande, das gesamte Geschehen aufzunehmen. Vor ihm stand diejenige Person, die seine Gedanken nie vollständig verlassen hatte, selbst als sein Leben eine komplette Wendung genommen hatte. Zu seinen Füßen lag ein ziemlich verwirrter Marian, mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen und den Mund vor Schreck geöffnet, doch kein Laut entwich seinen Lippen.

Erst jetzt sah Ron die langen Eckzähne, die deutlich hervorstanden und ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. _'Hatte er wirklich vorgehabt...?'_ Verwirrt wanderte sein Blick zwischen Draco und dem Vampir hin und her. "Was...? Aber...?" Er war nicht imstande einen kompletten Satz zu formen, zu viele Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf und hinterließen ein Wirrwarr aus Gefühlen.

Es vergingen einige Momente, die ihm vorkamen wie eine halbe Ewigkeit und doch waren es in Wirklichkeit vielleicht nur ein paar Sekunden, in denen er nur fragend zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah, bis sein Blick an den sturm-grauen Augen hängen blieb, die so viele Erinnerungen wieder hervorriefen. Draco's Blick hielt seinem Stand und Ron konnte in seinen Augen das gleiche Gefühlschaos erkennen, das ihn in diesem Moment heimsuchte.

Doch plötzlich wandte Draco seinen Blick ruckartig von ihm ab und Ron bemerkte, dass Marian versuchte, sich unbemerkt wegzuschleichen. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit dem Reaktionsvermögen des blonden Slytherin gerechnet und er kam nicht weiter als ein oder zwei Meter bis Draco ihn wieder zurückzerrte. "Wo willst Du hin? Glaubst Du etwa, Dich einfach so aus dieser Situation herauszuwinden?" Marian schaute nur verwirrt und ängstlich zu seinem Angreifer, der nun seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte und Ron fragte sich, wie es passieren konnte, dass der Rumäne so schnell seine Selbstsicherheit hatte verlieren können.

Einige der in der Nähe stehenden Gäste hatten ihre Gespräche unterbrochen und schauten mittlerweile interessiert zu ihnen herüber. Doch als Draco diese wütend angiftete, was es denn hier zu sehen gab, drehten sie ihnen die Rücken zu und begannen wieder, sich mit ihren jeweiligen Nachbarn zu unterhalten. Anscheinend war man solche Vorfälle hier gewohnt. Und keiner kümmerte sich auch nur einen Deut darum, dass ein Zauberer eine andere Person mit seinem Zauberstab bedrohte. Wahrscheinlich hatte man mit der Zeit gelernt, dass es sicherer war, sich aus den Angelegenheiten anderer herauszuhalten. Selbst in einem Zaubererdorf und dunklen Zeiten wie diesen schien Solidarität nicht gerade groß geschrieben zu werden.

Irgendwann fand Ron dann jedoch seine Sprache wieder. "Was beim Barte Merlin's geht hier eigentlich vor?"

Als Draco sich zu ihm umdrehte, hatte dieser wieder dieses Funkeln in den Augen, welches Ron signalisierte, dass der Slytherin momentan unberechenbar war. "Du hast nicht gewusst, dass er ein Vampir ist? Obwohl Du mit ihm zusammen arbeitest? Das ist ja mal wieder typisch!"

Ron zuckte bei der spöttischen Bemerkung zusammen. _'Seit wann sitze ich hier eigentlich auf der Anklagebank?'_ Doch er entschloss sich, dieses Thema später zu erörtern. Jetzt wollte er erstmal die Wahrheit von seinem Arbeitskollegen erfahren. "Marian?" Es war nicht mehr als ein Wispern, doch der Angesprochene hatte ihn verstanden, denn dieser blickte nun schuldbewusst zu ihm.

"Es ist wahr. Nun ja, teilweise zumindest... Meine Mutter ist eine Hexe und somit bin ich wohl so was wie ein Halb-Vampir." All dies schien für Ron nur noch mehr Fragen aufzuwerfen. Er sah, dass sich Marian ziemlich unwohl zu fühlen schien, wollte ihn jedoch noch nicht gehen lassen. Er brauchte noch mehr Antworten.

Als ob der Rumäne seine Gedanken lesen konnte, fuhr dieser etwas unsicher fort. "Meine Art ist nicht wirklich willkommen unter den Zauberern, also habe ich es verheimlicht. Wer hätte mir sonst überhaupt eine Chance gegeben?" Sein Blick wurde immer flehender, als ob er Ron darum bitten würde, ihn nicht zu verraten, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben.

"Und was war das hier gerade?" Ron fühlte diesen Knoten in seinem Hals, doch er musste es einfach wissen. Schließlich war er noch kurz zuvor zu wesentlich mehr als einem simplen Arbeitsverhältnis bereit gewesen.

"Ich... Ich wollte... Ich wollte Dir wirklich nicht weh tun. Es war nur... Manchmal überkommt mich einfach dieses Gefühl und... dann war da Dein Blut... und... auf einmal konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich... ich hatte wirklich nie beabsichtigt, dass so etwas passiert."

Ron konnte in seinen Augen ablesen, dass er es ehrlich meinte und obwohl er noch so viele Fragen hatte und mehr über ihn erfahren wollte, konnte er es einfach nicht über sich bringen, Marian jetzt noch mehr unter Druck zu setzen. Zudem wusste er nicht, ob er noch mehr in diesem Moment ertragen hätte. Schließlich war da noch jemand anderes, mit dem er sich auseinandersetzen musste.

Ron schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. _'Warum muss alles immer so furchtbar kompliziert sein?'_

Doch als er wieder seine Augen öffnete und zu der Stelle schaute, an der Draco bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch gestanden hatte, fand er diesen Platz leer vor. _'Oh nein,'_ dachte Ron, als er aufsprang als hätte sich hinter ihm eine Acrumantula herabgeseilt, _'So leicht entkommst Du mir nicht.'_ Er wandte sich noch kurz wieder Marian zu und murmelte "Wir sprechen uns später noch." Dann verschwand er Richtung Tanzfläche, wo er den blonden Schopf inmitten der Menge erblickt hatte.

Aufgrund seiner Körpergröße hatte Ron keine Probleme, Draco mit seinem Blick zu verfolgen und so erkämpfte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmasse, sich nicht darum kümmernd, wen er in seiner Hast zur Seite stieß oder wem er auf die Füße trat. Die wütenden Kommentare beachtete er ebenso wenig, alles was er wollte, waren Antworten auf die Fragen, die die Anwesenheit des Slytherin aufgeworfen hatten.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er Draco eingeholt und brachte ihn mit einem festen Griff um dessen Arm zum Stehen. Als dieser sich umdrehte bemerkte Ron, dass sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verändert hatte. Zwar konnte man immer noch die Wut erkennen, die in ihm zu brodeln schien, doch es steckte noch mehr hinter der Fassade, die er mittlerweile wieder aufgesetzt hatte. Und er kannte ihn viel zu gut, um sich davon jetzt täuschen zu lassen. Er würde herausfinden, was den Blondschopf dazu bewegt hatte, gerade jetzt wieder in sein Leben zu treten.

Doch dieser schien nicht gerade begeistert von einer Unterhaltung mit seinem Ex-Liebhaber und riss sich aus Ron's Griff wieder los. "Was willst Du?"

"Die Frage ist ja wohl eher, was DU willst?" entgegnete Ron leicht irritiert. Warum musste sich heute alles gegen ihn wenden?

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Du sprichst. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe keine Lust, noch mehr Zeit mit armseligen Zauberern und einer Vampirbrut zu verbringen."

Doch Ron ließ sich von Draco's verletzenden Worten nicht beirren. Er wusste nur zu gut aus Erfahrung, dass dies eine typische Reaktion des Slytherins war, wenn er sich bedrängt fühlte oder nicht wusste, wie er mit seinen Emotionen umgehen sollte.

"Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht die Wahrheit ist. Also spuck es schon aus! Warum das ganze Theater? Warum bist Du überhaupt hier?"

"Warum ich hier bin ist nicht Deine Angelegenheit," brachte ihm Draco mit einem tiefen Fauchen entgegen. "Und diese Begegnung hier ist ein bedauerlicher Zufall. Doch wie ich bereits sagte, ich werde Euch nicht weiter stören." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder um und ging weiter Richtung Ausgang.

Ron war für ein paar Sekunden zu verdutzt um direkt zu reagieren und schon war Draco wieder außer Reichweite. Doch so schnell wollte er nicht aufgeben und zwischenzeitlich hatte sich in seiner Magengegend ein Gefühl von Wut gebildet, Wut über die Unehrlichkeit des Slytherin, über seine Unfähigkeit, nur einmal zu etwas zu stehen. Auch wenn er sich im klaren war, dass er ihm etwas vorhielt, dem er selbst manchmal nicht mächtig war, wollte er ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen zu oft an ihn denken müssen, er konnte und wollte diese Gelegenheit einfach nicht verstreichen lassen.

Als er beim Ausgangsbereich ankam sah er gerade noch, wie der blonde Mann durch die Tür verschwand und lief ihm schnellen Schrittes hinterher. Doch als er endlich in die klare und kühle Nachtluft heraustrat war von diesem nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur noch Dunkelheit umgab ihn, vereinzelt flackerte das Licht einer Straßenlaterne, doch das Licht reichte bei weitem nicht aus, die Umgebung genügend zu beleuchten.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich seinen Lippen und leise vor sich hin fluchend begab sich Ron bis zur nächsten Straßenecke. Vielleicht konnte er ihn ja doch noch finden. Schließlich war er gar nicht so weit hinter ihm gewesen. _'Es kann doch nicht sein dass er so mir nichts dir nichts in meinem Leben wieder auftaucht und genauso schnell wieder verschwindet, ohne auch nur...'_

Doch Ron kam nicht dazu, seinen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, denn als er an der Ecke angekommen war, schnellte eine Hand hervor und zerrte ihn in die Nebengasse. Mit voller Wucht wurde er gegen die nächste Mauer gepresst und Ron dachte erst, Todesser hätten ihm aufgelauert. Die Gasse war pechschwarz, die einzige Laterne an der Ecke wahrscheinlich schon seit längerem defekt und Ron hätte ebenso gut eine Augenbinde tragen können, der Effekt wäre der gleiche gewesen.

So langsam stieg Panik in ihm auf, er hätte nicht so unvorsichtig sein dürfen und ohne Begleitung auf die Strasse gehen sollen. Nicht nach einem Tag wie diesem, wo sich immer noch Todesser in der Gegend aufhalten könnten. Doch dann hörte er ein vertrautes Flüstern ganz dicht an seinem Ohr.

"Warum verfolgst Du mich, Weasley?"

Er konnte einen Seufzer der Erleichterung nicht unterdrücken als er gewahr wurde, dass es sich nicht um einen der Todesser, sondern nur um Draco handelte, doch gleichzeitig verstärkte sich dieses beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust und nur noch mehr Fragen formten sich in seinem Kopf. _'Was ist, wenn Draco...? Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Nicht nachdem, was wir beide zusammen hatten... Oder doch?'_

"Ich hab Dich was gefragt! Oder hat es Dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Draco's Stimme klang jetzt ein wenig spöttisch, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug Ron's Verwirrung aufzulösen und er musste schwer schlucken, bevor er auch nur imstande war, ein einziges Wort zu sprechen.

"Was... was willst Du hier?" war trotzdem alles was Ron momentan mit etwas zittriger Stimme hervorbringen konnte.

"Ich hab Dir doch schon gesagt, dass Dich das nichts angeht. Also was kümmert es Dich noch?"

So langsam begann Draco's Sturheit ihn zu nerven. Was dachte der? sich eigentlich? Und irgendwie fand Ron die Kraft in seiner Stimme wieder, bestärkt durch die noch nicht ganz verrauchte Wut über die Sturheit des Slytherin.

"Spiel nicht eins Deiner Spielchen mit mir. Du warst heute im Stadion, hab' ich Recht? Stecken Du und Dein Vater hinter diesem Anschlag?" Ron merkte, wie sich der Griff an seinem Kragen verstärkte, doch langsam fand er seinen Mut wieder und beschloss, weiter auf seinen Gegenüber einzureden. Er musste erfahren, was hier vor sich ging. "Was war Dein Auftrag? Mich zu töten? War das der Grund, warum Du heute Abend hier aufgetaucht bist?"

Ein verächtliches Schnauben war das einzige was Ron als Antwort bekam bevor er merkte, dass Draco wieder von ihm abließ.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung..." Ron meinte, einen Hauch von Melancholie in seiner Stimme zu hören, war sich allerdings nicht sicher.

"Dann erkläre es mir bitte. Wie soll ich denn etwas anderes denken? Das war doch immer..."

Ron's Satz wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sich Draco plötzlich wieder an ihn presste. Und dann waren seine Lippen auf den seinen, erst wild und fordernd, dann zärtlich und fast schüchtern und alles um Ron herum begann zu verschwimmen, längst vergessene Gefühle keimten wieder in ihm auf und es war als würde die Zeit still stehen. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Ron, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht gerade das Klügste war, doch im Augenblick scherte er sich recht wenig darum, wenn er nur diesen Kuss für immer währen lassen könnte.

* * *

Anmerkungen: Ich hoffe, daß Euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, auch wenn die Fortsetzung so lange auf sich hat warten lassen. Ich gelobe Besserung. :D 

Reviews sind herzlich willkommen!


End file.
